HOK FICLET COLLECTION
by Harbinger Of Kaos
Summary: Name says it all, these are my story ideas that may or may not become full stories but I am open for others to write them if they feel they can, just call me up if you want to. Ratings vary from T to M. R&R and hope you like them as well as are inspired by them.
1. Chapter 1

ULTRAAA COMBOOOO!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of what you will see here.

The title says it all but again here I am with an oneshot/crossover/YAHF deal but one I believe no one has thought of to my knowledge so if someone wants to take it up call me up.

With that said let do this.

 _Sunnydale Mall, late January…_

A silent figure watched from the shadows above as a group of teenagers and a pair of adults made their way towards the mall. One would think they were looking at a family, and to the eyes of the observer they were, out on a casual stroll…unless you saw the looks of worry and seriousness on their faces as well as a large bag in military colors being carried by the small blonde at the lead.

This hidden person had been watching over them as the two older magic users infiltrated a military base in order to procure the potential weapon to their victory, making sure they could proceed unimpeded by knocking out sentries or making some noise to get them to hide.

Watching and acting from behind the scenes seemed like all he could do now since that fateful night that changed so much of its life. What was that night and what happened you ask? Well to know we must go back to the 30th of October for the answer.

 _Flashback…_

 _Sunnydale, outside Ethan's costume shop…_

Ethan Rayne was not having a good night; this was evidenced by the throbbing pain at the back of his skull. The cause for this was one of the town's night time bloodsucking residents who had blindsided him as he made his way to his shop/temporary residence.

You see he had a plan when he came to the place where the current and most active Hellmouth was. That plan was to give his old "friend" Rupert Giles AKA Ripper a night he won't soon forget by giving this Halloween his own personal touch of chaos by having the people who bought his costumes become them and let nature take its course.

For this he would call upon his patron deity Janus and use the ambient energies of the Hellmouth, as a catalyst he would use a potion he had developed which of course what landed him in his current situation. You see despite being an agent of chaos he did have a plan, so like any good planner he went over his steps and materials and found himself running low on some of the potions key ingredients so he went to the local magic shop to procure what he needed.

It took longer than expected as evidenced by night falling but feeling he could handle anything coming his way he made his way back…which is when Murphy made his will present as he was grabbed just as he passed an alley close to his residence and slammed into a wall that left him seeing stars.

*Oh you have got to be bloody kidding me!?* He furiously thought as he tried to fight through the pain to cast a spell on the vampire intent to make him one of the city's many statistics.

Unfortunately his brain was not willing to work with him at the moment as he was hoisted up and his head was bent roughly to the side to permit his would be killer to have enough space to feed.

*Done in by a goddamned vampire…oh that just tops it all, give me Ripper or hell even bloody Eghyon but not this way!* He furiously laments.

However fate decided to intervene…

"Hey asshole! You look thirsty!" He hears someone shout and feels as the vampire relax his grip on his neck enough to allow Ethan to see a young man behind the monster who promptly hurls and object at the demon.

"Have a drink on me!"

*CRACK!*

"ARGH!" The vampire screams as holy water burns his face as it was practically acid to his kind. This caused him to have his hands reach to wipe it off and thus blocking his view, hence he didn't see the teen sprint towards and only felt as he was tackled onto the ground.

The teen swiftly pulled out a stake and plunged into the undead person's heart, this made the demon cry out in pain before it vanished leaving only dust behind. The teen gave a breath of relief at pulling off this venture before making his way over to the fallen would be victim.

"Here let me help you up man." He says to Ethan as he helps the older man up while making sure not to jostle him too much.

"Much appreciated my good man, that cheeky bugger really caught me with my pants down when he bash my head by surprised." He can at least honestly before taking a good look at his rescuer.

*Well I'll be dammed, it's one of Rippers small brood.*

"Yeah, damn PCP addicts are a real pain at night."

"Quite right, oh but where are my manners, Ethan Rayne at your service."

"Xander Harris, local high school kid by day/good Samaritan by night." The teen quips with ease and a lopsided smile.

"Well then my good sir since you saved my life I believe it is only proper to give you a reward and since were near my costume shop and All hallows eve is tomorrow I would like to offer you any costume of your pick free of charge."

"Wow, for real?" Xander couldn't deny that it was an interesting prospect, as most of the time he had to make do with an old army uniform and something around two dollars…this offer had potential.

Opening the place up and turning on the lights Ethan showed the young man around stopping to turn on the lights so he can show off his wares.

Xander gazed at all the well-made costumes present, some clearly above his norm, still he gazed at heroes and villains, soldiers and monsters until finally his eyes rested on a familiar figure hidden behind an armored soldier with a golden visor helmet and a yellow clad ninja.

He never thought he would be so lucky to find a costume of one of his favorite characters but he gave silent thanks none the less.

"That one there please, that's the one I choose."

Ethan came and saw the suit the young man was pointing at, thinking it some sort of knight given the look it sported, still he was not one to complain and he would make sure to make it work for the coming festivities.

"Well the customer is always right as they say so let me get this ready for you." The disguised chaos mage spoke in fake kindness as he took the costume, not aware the lives that would be altered by his actions.

 _End flashback…_

Halloween night came and went while the young man known as Xander Harris seemingly vanished as the dust finally settled from the chaos unleashed. While his allies (plus Angel) had at the time been fighting to survive the predations of Spike and his minions as well as protect a possessed and weakened Buffy once they had made it through the night and met the next day the question came up "Where is Xander?".

The search began for their missing friend, with even Cordelia aiding in the search as despite their clashes in the past she knew that there were fates much worse than death in this small piece of hellish Americana.

No clue turned up and no news was found, despite the threats and beatings to Willy no one knew anything so to say that both Willow and Buffy were devastated was nothing short of the truth.

As life forced the group to move on whispers of something new stalking the denizens of the night started to pop up. Some said it was an Alpha Predator staking his claim on the town, others a new breed of hunter on par with the Slayer, but all agreed this new variable was making waves.

The Scoobies tried to follow up on the rumors but nothing substantial came so while they kept an eye and ear opened they pressed onwards. Somewhere down the line Angelus came back and Angel went bye bye, the leader of the Scourge of Europe reunited with Spike and Drusilla just as the other two Master Vampires reassembled a seemingly unstoppable demon called the Judge.

No weapon forged by man meant CQC was a definite no no in this case for the Slayer who was barely holding on as she was stressed by the loss of another person she care for, only made worse because the loved one wasn't dead per say but now a murderous monster.

So the figure watched as they strategized until their recent addition, one Daniel "Oz" Osbourne commented on using modern weaponry given that it wasn't forged but rather manufactured on an assembly line. The logic was sound so the two mages in the group used their skills to infiltrate the local army base and procure said weapon.

So here we are now with this mysterious figure watching over the group until he made his way to the roof to get an Eagle eye view from the windows. It seems they arrived in time as the Judge began his assault on the people as yellow lighting flew from his hands and began to burn away their humanity.

Buffy then got its attention with a crossbow bolt to the shoulder before pulling out a rocket launcher and fired. However what no one saw coming was Angelus grabbing a minion and hurling him in the path of the rocket.

* **BOOM!** *

The figure knew then and there that the time for anonymity was no longer an option now that the only potential weapon to defeat the seemingly unstoppable creature had failed. So just as Angelus forces prepared to kill the Scoobies the figure jumped through the glass and struck the ground with a heavy crunch that left a small crater in his wake.

"What the hell!?" The formerly ensouled vampire shouted as he sees something stand from the crater.

At first glance one would look at the figure and see a modern day knight with a bright orange plume sticking out of the back of its head and the dark grey armored look it sported, that is if one ignored that it stood at 6'5" and had a somewhat slim build and a pair of crimson "eyes" locked into a death glare.

No one really knew what to make of it except for two people who recognized it but they couldn't believe who it was, this soon was followed by the simultaneous cry of...

"FULGORE!?" Both Willow and Cordelia shouted in shock.

"Whose Fulgore? And how do hell you know him?" Buffy distractedly asks as she tries to keep all her opponents in view.

"Primary targets identified…" he spoke suddenly earning their attention, there was something in the voice though, despite the metallic tinge there was something familiar in it.

"…Angelus…Drusilla the Mad…William the Bloody…The Judge…threat level: manageable." With that said two blades of pure plasma appeared from its forearms and charged in faster than a being made of metal should.

The minions were the first to fall as Ultratech's most effective killing machine struck their ranks. Some had their faces caved in by a vicious kick, other were bisected or torn open by the plasma blades incredible temperatures and a few had their head literally pulled off.

Finally the 4 primary targets were left.

"Oh to hell with this! Dru get us out of here!" The wheelchair bound vampire ordered his sire. He was fine with letting the blue demon smurf go wild on the bloodbags but he wasn't about to let a sci-fi reject kill them.

However said reject would be having none of that as it threw its arms forward and fired a pair of plasma bolts at him.

"Dru…" was all he managed to say before he was destroyed by the superheated plasma reaching his body.

"Spike!" The vampire cried out as she watches her childe be vaporized leaving behind a scorched wheelchair behind. In a fit of rage she charged at the machine regardless of the consequences.

"Drusilla no!" Angelus cried out at his seer but was too late as the machine ducked under a wild right hook and jab her in the stomach with its left blades. She only had a moment to look down before Fulgore ripped them upwards, carving her open like a Thanksgiving turkey.

It didn't even bother to look as the dust flew before walking towards the remaining two.

"Don't just stand there you idiot! Kill it!" The last surviving member of the Scourge shouts at The Judge as he turns to run. Again the machine would not allow this as he grabbed the discarded wheelchair and hurled it at Angelus unprotected back with as much force as possible.

The blow easily knocked the vampire out leaving only The Judge and Fulgore as the only combatants while the Scoobies could only bear witness to this clash of science VS the mystical.

Both beings only stared at one another, both equally tensed for the strike of their opponent. The Judge then noticed something about this unknown enemy.

"I sense humanity within you however faint as it is…"

"Conclusion incorrect; this unit is not biological in nature." The machine replies.

"I shall find out the truth from your remains then!" And with said both beings charged at the same time.

In their first exchange Fulgore ducks under a sloppy right hook and slammed its elbow into where human's kidney would be and earning a below of pain. The Judge tried to drive backhand him but the machine ducks once more and slashes his chest with an uppercut.

The demon move back as fast as he could but could not escape fully unharmed as the plasma blades parted his skin. Pain was quite the new sensation for him as he cried out from the burns and cuts inflicted on him by the cybernetic assassin.

The demon now knew the blades, while vastly different from what he knew, were incredibly dangerous so he did his best to avoid them. Survival instinct was not something he was used to having; much less fear and that only serve to infuriate him.

Fulgore cared nothing for the renewed viciousness of his opponent, in the end it would fulfill its mission.

The Judge threw a left hook followed by a right one, the cyborg ducked under the first and practically launched itself of the ground as it delivered a vicious uppercut to the jaw that was right under the demons next attack.

The uppercut lifted the creature enough that its feet separated from the floor, Fulgore took this chance to deliver a spinning back kick to the demons chest that hurled him into a nearby fountain.

* **SPLASH!** *

"Reassessing threat level… new threat level: minimal." The cyborg let out. The Scoobies wondered if that was how it mocked its opponent. If it was it had the desired effect as the Judge furiously rose from the water and snarled as he did so.

"I will carve out your innards and feast on them!"

"Conclusion remains incorrect; this unit is not organic in nature. Continuing with termination of subject." Fulgore replies before his eyes glow red. The demon's instincts cried out for it to dodge and did as such just as crimson beam of energy flew from his enemy's eyes and cut through fountain easily.

The Judge grabbed a cut section of the fountain and hurled it at the being causing him so much trouble. In response to the attack Fulgore back handed it away, though the few moments it took allow the demon to charge him and grabbed in a bear hug while continuing to charge into a local arcade that was thankfully empty.

The Cyborg was slammed into several machines before being hurled onto a pool table that broke under its weight and the force of the blow. The demon then grabbed one of the fallen machines and slammed it into the cyborg warrior.

* **CRASH!** *

The Scoobies heard the crash of glass, plastic and wood along with the sparks of electricity as they approached the sight of battle despite all signs telling them to run and fight another day.

Inside they saw the Judge grab Fulgore by the back and hurl him into the ceiling and then once the cyborg hit the ground he punted him in the rib section with enough force he flew right into the prize stand. Plushies and other toys fell on the cyborg but it ignored this as it stood back just as the demon came in swinging with a right hook, Fulgore ducked and countered with a punch to the gut that expelled the air in his lungs before he felt his neck and head being grabbed and smashed into the wall once, then twice and finally he was hurled away from his opponent and into another group of arcade machines.

"Subject shows high resistance for damage, solution: Overclock." With that said the cyborg begins to charge up its power, the group sees the chest area glowing red as it does so.

The Judge throws off the machines from himself and slowly gets back up, unaware that his opponent is growing stronger and yet is also vulnerable.

"No mere metal golem shall stop me, I who have burnt all who had stood against me!" He cried out as he finally faced his foe.

"Charge complete…begin termination." What proceeds next couldn't even be called a beat down given the speed and power behind the assault being perpetrated by the Cyborg who began to rain blow after blow on the Demon with fist, blade and foot.

Buffy was really the only one who could follow the brutal assault but seeing it made her glad it wasn't her facing Fulgore.

At ten hits the Demons tears and slashes in the beasts clothing and lesser wounds started to show…

At twenty bruises and bleeding popped up…

At thirty blood started to fly, muscles began to tear and bones started to strain…

At forty hits said bones began to break and punch through the battered flesh…

Finally at the fifty mark the cyborg delivered a triple uppercut that launched the bloody mass that was the Judge into the air below a skylight and culminated with a powerful red beam firing from its chest into the helpless creature who didn't have a chance to scream before it was disintegrated.

Ironically in the arcade were the Scoobies were stood one lone functional machine that had survived the brawl between the one, said machine soon let out a rather well known sentence just as Fulgore finished his attack.

"ULTRA COMBO!"

"Well shit, talk about timing." Cordelia says, surprising some with her profanity.

"Hey where's he going?" Buffy spoke out as she spotted the Cyborg on the move.

Said Cyborg still had one more objective left as he spotted his target struggling to get up. He couldn't have that so he pulled him up on his feet, turned him around and finally stabbed dead center to his spine.

"ARGH!" Angelus felt pure agony as the burning plasma shoved into his body wreaked havoc. The part of his mind not overwhelmed with pain wonder how did everything go so wrong so fast, he hadn't even had time to "play" games with the Slayer and her friends.

"Subject Angelus…termination imminent." The metal warrior spoke as he readied his other weapon.

"Angel!" Buffy shouted as she and the others caught to the pair, she was held back by her watcher for fear the being that had just killed the Judge turn hostile towards them.

"Observation is incorrect, subject is no longer bound by a soul, all probability shows subject will initiate hostile actions against group designated Scoobies. Conclusion: Angelus must be destroyed for safety of the group." Fulgore replied while never turning away from the vampire.

"Heh, yeah…ugh…that sounds about…shit… right you fucking toaster!" the vampire spat in defiance.

Fulgore said to this for a moment before his eyes suddenly shifted from red to blue and what he said next shocked all of them.

"For what it's worth Deadboy, i think you will thank me for stopping this fucking leech from causing more death and pain."

"Harris!?/Xander!?" Angelus and Willow shouted.

"Not anymore." Xander's voice spoke out before the eyes glowed red once more and the free arm swung towards the vampires neck.

There wasn't much fanfare involved, just a cloud of dust and the blades powering down as the cyborg faced them eyes glowing blue once more. The Scoobies couldn't find the words to express themselves at both the revelation and the death.

"I'm sorry." Was all the being said before activating its cloak.

Buffy soon collapsed on the floor with Willow holding her tightly as she tried to make sense everything.

Giles in the meantime was cursing Ethan Rayne to the depths of Hell for what he had wrought.

Outside a lone figure made his way from the mall.

"Do you think this wise Xander?" Fulgore spoke another man's voice as its eyes glowed yellow before glowing blue.

"Right now I am the last thing they need around Eagle, now please let me have some quiet." Xander's voice spoke.

"As you wish, I am here if you need council." Black Eagle replied before the eyes glowed red once more and Fulgore resumed control and continued its new programming of patrolling the streets.

Xander Harris, once a normal teen living in an abnormal town until one night saw him transformed into Ultratech's cybernetic assassin that also housed the mind of a noble warrior, the man known as Black Eagle. Now both inhabit the body of a killing machine and drive it to do good in a place filled with evil.

This is their fate now, is it blessed or cursed, only they could decide.

The end.

I am aware of the change in cannon regarding Fulgore and Black Eagle, but I made this before it came about so too late to make any changes and frankly I don't want to.

We need more love for KI, MK & SF get enough already and we need more of the unsung fighting games like DOA, Tekken, KOF and such.


	2. Chapter 2

Dossier: The Butcher

Disclaimer: I own zero and squat of what you see here in this ficlet.

 _Omega space station…_

"Ugh…" a voice groaned as it came back to awareness.

The owner of the voice was a gruff man of hardened features and short cropped black hair clad in a hardsuit with a trio of yellow hexagons over his heart.

"Shepard?" A woman with an Australian accent spoke up somewhere on his left.

"Miranda? What happened? Where are we? Why are we tied up and blindfolded?" The man known as Shepard calmly asks as he felt that panicking would not be helpful right now.

"Your guess is as good as mine at this point Commander." The woman now called Miranda spoke in an equally calm tone though he could hear a trace of annoyance in it, whether it was at his questions or their situations he couldn't tell.

"Oh man…what the fuck hit me?" Another man groaned, this time on his right.

"Jacob? What's your status soldier?" Shepard orders from the man.

"Aside from a bad case of blind and immobile I am functional Commander, you guys know what happened yet, because all I remember is us walking down an alley, a grenade and then nothing else."

"That's about the same for me as well Commander." Miranda added as she struggled with the restraints that held her, she tried her biotics but found them unresponsive.

"…wonderful, whoever has us hostage took our implants as well." She spat bitterly.

"Ok, not the best news but we are still alive, unharmed and thinking straight so we have that in our favor." The Commander replies as he tries to keep their moral up as he thinks how to get him and his people out of this mess.

"Think whoever caught us wants to ransom us?" Jacob throws out as he to struggles with his restraints.

"No, no I don't think so, call it a gut feeling but I think this has something to do with why we're here." Shepard replies.

"What do you mean Commander? Are you saying this is about our recruiting…?" Her question was left unfinished as another voice soon spoke.

"Recruiting eh? Now why would three agents of Cerberus come here and try to get me on their side after the last time ended so _well_?"

*Great, we got caught by the candidate, how do I keep getting into these messes?* the Lion of Elysium can't help but ask himself as he recalls what drove them to these odd circumstances.

 _Flashback…_

John was feeling pretty good right now, his team had just finished up recruiting Mordin Solus after helping the Salarian genius distribute his cure to the Collectors bio weapon and rescuing his assistant. A good first step to their overall goal of taking the fight to the Collectors and putting a stop to whatever they have planned.

*Once we deal with them we can focus on the bigger threat, the Reapers.* He thinks as the elevator finally reaches his destination, the bridge.

"Hello Commander." The yeoman, Kelly Chambers, kindly greeted.

"Miss Chambers, anything new while we were away?" He asks wondering how could someone so upbeat be working for a group like Cerberus.

*Probably has reasons similar to Chackwas and Joker.*

"Dr. Solus has been relocate to his lab, he has already begun to modify it to suit his needs. You also have a message from the Illusive man." Kelly gently says knowing that it would not sit well with the Commander. Having read his profile she knew the man held no love for the organization and in his words was "using" them to put a stop to the attacks.

"Oh joy, I wonder what Tymmy wants now." John's sarcasm was not lost on her but she also knew she was not the target…besides she couldn't help but giggle at the man's reaction earning a smirk from him in return.

He nodded in thanks before heading towards the specially made communication hub they had on board. He entered the room that doubled as a conference room and turned to the pedestal on his right just as a holographic chess appeared.

"EDI, contact the Illusive Man, let's see what he has to say." Shepard ordered the ships on board AI.

"Acknowledged Commander, linking now." EDI spoke as she processed the request, the table in the middle split in half and revealed a small stairway, John leisurely stepped into the small alcove where he was momentarily shrouded in darkness before the emitters revealed his benefactor.

"Commander, thank you for promptness and good work on securing Dr. Solus." The older gentleman spoke while his artificial eyes stared at the man before him.

"It was a group effort, hopefully he can figure out how to help against the bugs the Collectors use, now what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Straight to the point then, we just received a potential candidate for the mission I feel your team can benefit from…if he is there that is." TIM spoke ominously as he sent the Commander the data.

John for his part check his omnitool for what was sent. It was quiet for the next minute before he took a deep breath and replied…

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!?"

"Hmm no Commander I am quite serious and sane, however I take you don't approve of your potential teammate?" the leader of Cerberus asked rhetorically.

"You want me to recruit the fucking Butcher of Torfan? One of the most infamous people in the Galaxy? Hell might as well paint a bullseye on us should the goddamned Batarians find out given the standing bounty they have on him."

"Not a fan I take?" TIM asks as he takes a drink of his liquor.

"I was there that damn on that wretched place, I saw the aftermath of what he did in that bunker. Slaughterhouse doesn't even begin to describe that level of carnage." John bitterly spat before looking at the info and saw no I.D present.

"My contacts in parliament could only get me what you see, everything else was heavily encrypted with only the head of parliament and admiral Hackett being given access to his file…curious is it not?"

*What!? What does Hackett have to do with that maniac?* John couldn't help but wonder.

"Yeah curious, but that doesn't change things, now you believe it would benefit us having this psycho on board but what makes you think we can convince him to work with us? Back on Torfan he didn't give off the impression of being a team player and I doubt that changed."

"I trust you will you use that silver tongue of yours to make him see reason Commander." And with those last words the made cut the line.

"Asshole." John grumbles as he makes his way back up.

"EDI, call Jacob and Miranda and tell them to come here ASAP."

"Acknowledge Commander." The AI replied.

It was a few minutes later that the two Cerberus agents arrived to find the Commander sitting at the head of the table while looking at something on his Omnitool, whatever it was clearly displeased him.

"You called Commander?" Jacob spoke as he sat on the first chair on the left while Miranda on the right.

"Your boss has just sent a new dossier." John says neutrally as he sends them the file while giving a mental countdown which at ten…

"Oh fuck me sideways." Jacob let out while Miranda stared wide eye'd.

"Yeah, that pretty much summed up my feelings on the matter." John grimly says with smirk devoid of humor.

"Oh god not again." Miranda muttered as she rubbed her eyes.

"Again? Cerberus tried to recruit him before?" The Commander asks as curiosity got the best of him.

"Yeah…biggest mistake ever if you ask the guy who barely survived the encounter." Jacob let out as he rubbed his face.

*Wish to god I had never seen the footage of the aftermath.*

"How bad?" John asks to get a better picture of what they may face.

"12 men were sent to acquire the asset…he killed all but one and the one that lived had half his bones shattered as well as heavy muscle trauma and blood loss." Miranda spoke professionally and in a detached manner.

"Oh come on Miranda, don't sugar coat it, the place was a fucking bloodbath. Shit, I've seen slaughter houses that were cleaner. And you know what the best part is? He did all that with just his hands and a knife." That earned a look of surprise from the Commander.

"You forgot about the pencil." Miranda dryly adds which in turn gets a shudder from Jacob and an exasperated look from John.

"Yeah that sounds like him all right…fucking hell. Well as much as I hate the idea we might as well try and pray to god he is reasonable enough not to gut us the moment he sees us coming."

"Well perhaps you will have better luck Commander, I mean what could go wrong?" Miranda says earning two looks of incredulity that made her wince.

 _End flashback…_

"What could go wrong indeed." John says neutrally while looking towards who unknown to him Miranda cringes.

"Taunted Murphy eh? I can relate so then Commander Shepard, if that is indeed who you are, why are you here and wearing Cerberus colors?" Their target calmly speaks to his captive audience.

"First off I am not with Cerberus, they may have brought me back from the dead but that doesn't mean I am in league with them or their crazy ideals of human supremacy. The fact is that we need every race to unite for what is coming and to get that started we need to stop the Collectors from destroying more human colonies." John may not been staring at him but the asset could tell he truly believed what he was saying.

The Commander was surprised when he felt the blindfold be removed and his restraints taken off. He took a look around and saw they were in a small apartment that had seen better days, there were some weapons scattered around, a few clothes, a hard suit placed in a corner and finally the asset sat in a chair in front of him wearing a hooded black trench coat that obscured the top half of his face. He was also armed with a Carnifex in one hand as well as carrying a kukri of all things in his left, which surprised Shepard as he didn't thing the made those anymore.

"Well you have earned my attention Commander, so start from the beginning and will see what to make of it at the end of it."

So John did so leaving nothing critical out, he was surprised by how professional the man appeared before him, he would have either been called crazy, a liar or mocked but none of that happened as the hooded man nodded and asked for clarifications in certain points until finally he finished and waited.

"Well, it seems to me we are in the shitter if your story is true, does Alliance HQ believe you?" The asset asks.

"Captain Anderson and Admiral Hackett believed me but I can't say for certain whether they have made preparations or not, I am hoping to speak to Anderson once we arrive at the Citadel."

"…well if Hackett believes you then it is good enough for me, so let's get your friends out of those chairs and help me with my gear."

"Just like that? No threats or mad requests?" John can't help but ask.

"Well now that you mention it, I will scan my bunk for bugs and if I find them I will be most displeased if you catch my meaning. Also no medical scans, this is none negotiable." He says that last part with deadly seriousness.

"Hmm good luck, my medical officer doesn't take no for an answer when it comes to our health."

"She wouldn't go by Chakwas by any chance?"

"You know her?" John asked in surprise.

"We've met, she is a testament to her profession…perhaps I can amend that last one." The asset replies before moving towards his weapons.

"Ok then, by the way? What do I call you? Butcher?"

"Never liked that name you know…" the asset spoke as he lowered his hood revealing dirty blonde hair, he turned to face Shepard who couldn't help but be shocked as he saw his eyes. They were two pits of crimson red swimming in a sea of black and slitted down the middle like some predatory cat.

"…my name is Leon, Leon S. Kennedy."

The End.

You're probably thinking WTF!? How is Leon still alive and why are his eyes fucked up? Answer is Wesker being pissed at Ada after RE4 and wanting to punish her through Leon.


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach ½.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Ranma ½.

Summary: As we all know, Ichigo Kurosaki's life was altered when he came into contact with one Rukia Kuchiki, what if Ranma Saotome experienced the same phenomenon at the exact same moment only with a different Shinigami?

First encounters and new arrivals.

Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome branch of Indiscriminate Grappling or Anything Goes as it's also called, was currently on the roof of the home of his uncute fiancée Akane Tendo, the "heir" to the Tendo branch of the same school. He calmly gazed at the stars as he thought peacefully, for however brief it lasted, about his life and all the changes it had gone through.

He had done so now for many days since he learned of a startling revelation in regards to himself, a part of him wondered why him of all people though another part thinks it was just par the course as far as his life went.

It had been four whole months after the battle with the Phoenix King and needless to say it left a profound effect on him and left him with many realizations.

The first was that his battles with strong opponents were getting more dangerous and were growing in intensity and ferocity that it worried him some innocent bystander would get hurt. Contrary to popular belief he preferred his fights away from people since his fights bordered on the super human…he never told anyone how scared he felt when he accidentally punched a child while suffering under the effects of the Moxibustion Happosai attacked him with.

Second was the sad realization that he had used his art with lethal intent and in lieu of that marked him forever more as a warrior not a martial artist. His father, strangely enough in a moment of utmost seriousness, explained to him the difference when he noticed a change in his son's attitude towards fighting in general.

A warrior used any and all means to defeat his opponents, including their death at his hands; a martial artist strived to do the same while avoiding that fate. Both defended the weak and innocent, but the results were drastically different.

Genma had asked him if he felt proud of what he had done, and Ranma immediately said no. His father then did something not even Ranma knew he could, he smiled and said he was proud of him for not falling prey to those dark feelings that come from the act. It was the first time Ranma didn't question the validity of his words as he listened to his father and sensei.

Unfortunately his father had no way of teaching him how to deal with the aftermath of such a thing, for though some of his techniques were dangerous, he had sealed them away for fear of how they could be used to destroy a life. Say what you will about Genma's thieving ways but he was not in the business of murder and assassination.

The old letch and Grandmaster of his school didn't either when he politely asked of him how to do so.

Again he was caught off guard when the old man said he had no answers for him, just that he had reached a point where Genma would not be able to teach him anymore and that from now on he was expected to come to him for lessons, no catch at all.

No one believed he would follow through but Happosai did do just that, he taught him meditation techniques to help increase his ki, how to draw in energies from his surroundings by using chi like the old man did occasionally though Ranma thank the Kami he didn't need it from women's unmentionables as it something he was quite able to do easily thanks to the Neko-ken.

Sadly there was no known cure for it so he had to still deal with that, still he took it in stride as always. He was learning also how to harness his ki without the need for an emotional base from the Amazon matriarch, something quite dangerous if what she said was true, Ryoga was warned as well but he had yet to understand the implications involved.

These weren't the only changes he went through, and not all were under the norm.

He spent more time with his mother, who after rebuilding her house with the money that Ukyo, Kodachi and Shampoo (After a severe scolding from her Great-grandmother for attacking the home of the Saotome matriarch) provided. They were told in short that it was a no fiancé zone regardless of the terms or laws involved (Again the old matriarch came through for him after dressing down her heir and the duck when another attempt was made).

They spent much of their time getting to know one another again, and she was naturally less than pleased with his father's training methods, especially the Cat-Fist or his lack of scholastic and social learning.

To appease her he made a better effort in school, it wasn't easy but there was progress none the less. As for social skills she tried to a do better job than her husband in that area, again a challenge but one he was up for... though she still hoped to see him prove his manliness with the girls much to his chagrin.

Not all changes were welcomed though as he soon found out 2 months after the failed wedding.

It started out small, like all things tend to do; as his training in meditation and ambient chi progressed he began to notice things, presences near him as he walked to and from school or to one of his usual haunts.

Then he slowly began to hear voices and see vague humanoid shapes that finally evolved into seeing people with a chain coming from out of their chests.

His first thoughts led him to believe he had finally snapped, that the pressure proved too much for him so naturally he went to his old friend doctor Tofu, who had moved to another city called Karakura helping a friend of his run his clinic.

Tofu had checked his pathways and physical stats and only found his reserves larger than last time, but no explanation about why he was seeing these people with chains, so he suggested he ask the Amazon Matriarch or the old man.

Playing on her vast magical knowledge, he went to Cologne first; her explanation left him floored to say the least.

 _Flashback…_

"I'm seeing ghosts!?" he asked in shock.

"Your description of these beings does support that conclusion, Son-In-Law." The shrunken old woman replied as she drank some tea.

"But why now? I mean it's not the first time I've had to deal with them. I mean there was that old guy who kept pestering me in my sleep and the Ghost C-c-cat, why I am seeing so many now?" the youth asked her.

"Hmm, it could be for any number of reasons, your exposure to magical artifacts and other phenomenon could have altered your senses or your battle with the Phoenix King may have changed you in ways we have no way of knowing."

" _It changed me all right…_ " he said softly though the bitterness was apparent.

"You must really move on from that battle Son-In-Law, dwelling on it will only lead you down a path of self destruction." She said wisely to the boy, despite everything she did like the young man, he gave the most fun she ever had in years.

"Easy for you to say, I never wanted to kill him, just get him to move away so I could help Akane."

"You do know he isn't truly dead right?"

"Yeah I know, but it doesn't change the fact that I used the art for killing."

"Take it from someone who has seen the dark nature of the arts, you will never be the same but so long as you stay true to yourself you shall be able to deal with the changes." Again the old woman spoke with voice of experience in her tone; she had sadly lived through the more violent periods of her people's history and their enemies.

"Maybe…anyway what do I do know that I can see theses ghosts, I mean do I ignore them, talk to them or what?"

She was silent as she processed the question as it deserved some measure of thought.

"Speak to them only if they become aware of your ability to see them and communicate with you but do nothing else, there are hidden dangers that not even I dare face alone and a boy like you would not understand."

That caught him off guard since he figured she was powerful enough to face whatever was out there.

"What do you mean dangerous?" Cautiously he asks, he had learned from his mistake with the Dragon Prince, anything that makes her worried he should be cautious of.

"Tell me, have you ever felt a dark presence around you or heard a howling scream?"

"No…not here at least."

"Where then?" She asks feeling both worried and relieved.

"In that Karakura place where I visited Doc Tofu when this all started and I felt something there, something cold and dark. It was at least half a mile from me, but I could swear it was getting closer to me, like it sensed me or something, but when I came back here I lost track of it."

"The creature you sensed is called a Hollow, an evil spirit that feeds on the souls of the living and dead to satisfy its never ending hunger, some are mindless beasts and others cunning and ruthless killers that enjoy toying with their prey."

"How do you fight them?"

"You don't boy, even the tribes near Jusenkyo choose not to engage them in combat. Only the most seasoned fighters have lived to tell the tale and they have never been the same after an encounter, one such creature managed to unite the three tribes briefly due to its immense size and power." She replied gravelly to make her point, she remembered all too well that towering beast with its ghastly mask and its insatiable hunger.

That of course did not sit well with him or ease his worries about this new ability.

" **Could they really be that strong?** "

"So, how do you recognize them? And what else is there besides Hollows?"

"They come in different shapes and sizes, but all have one thing in common, they all wear a mask and all have a hole where their chains use to be…or perhaps that is where their heart once lay."

"What do you mean their chain? Cause I see a lot of these ghosts with chains on them, some fairly long others short."

"Once they were regular spirits of the dead but when their despair and anger grew they changed into Hollows, the holes are said to represent the emptiness in their hearts. As for what else is out there I can only say that should you ever encounter human like figures dressed in a manner similar to the Kuno boy but all in black and brandishing a sword do not approach them, for they are what keep the Hollows from growing out of control or attacking."

"And what are they? And how strong are they compared to Hollows?"

"In your tongue they are called Shinigami, Soul Reapers and such. Some say they are dead warriors raised to challenge these creatures of darkness, but rarely do we encounter them, respect them should you find yourself in their presence for what I know of them they have a vast array of skills and power to match the Hollows."

"So how come I don't see any of them or Hollows in Nerima?" The young martial artists ask as he grows more interested in the conversation.

"There is something in the land that masks the more powerful spiritual presences, that of course does not mean that the hollows won't appear here it just means they have a harder time tracking their prey here, I have further strengthened that ability by utilizing wards and the local Ley lines but the encroachment of civilization over nature makes it difficult at times."

"I see… wait what about Mom's place, she lives near the outskirts?" he asked with some worry.

"I doubt they would track you there, after all from what Shampoo has told me you have been there for several weeks now and there has been no incident, correct?"

"Yeah so far, I just want to make sure she's safe."

"A noble gesture I'm sure, but you should not worry. These beings have had ample time to find you and have not so it could mean they are too weak or to distracted to find such a power source...but I shall ask her if she would permit me to place some wards there, a courtesy for one matriarch from another." She kindly adds as she did respect the woman, who wouldn't if she could keep that oaf of a husband of hers in line.

 _End flashback…_

He remained to ask more questions about what she knew, but when the subject of training came up and her asking him to marry Shampoo in exchange he called it quits.

Right now he was simply focused on his typical problems, those being the girls increased efforts to gain his affections.

" **I'm just not ready to get married; sure I and the Tomboy were close but…** " He thought as he looked to the heavens for an answer.

It wasn't that he hated them, even Kodachi wasn't close to that, it was just he had no way of knowing how to handle a girls affection for him, his trip had left him inadequate to deal with those feelings and interactions.

" **Ugh, its time like these that make me wish I had a clue about what girls want, hell I turn into one and have no idea how to handle them.** "

"Ranma! Dinner is ready!" Kasumi spoke from below.

"Coming!" he replied " **Well no sense in thinking about that now, I should talk to her later, maybe she can help me.** " He thought as he gave a look towards the dojo before he dropped down.

"At least my life can't get more complicated than it is now." He said out loud, not realizing how he had just tempted fate.

 _In another section of Nerima…_

All was quiet throughout the night, the only activity to be seen was that of nocturnal animals going about their business.

However in an alleyway the air suddenly shifted and a seemingly from out of thin air a doorway appeared. It slowly opened and revealed a brilliant light; from it three figures could be seen stepping out.

"So this is the place? Doesn't look like anything strange is going on… unless of course we aren't in the right place, are we?" A woman's voice was heard.

"Well according to the twelfth there were some strange readings here, and I doubt they would make a mistake." Another woman spoke.

"There wasn't, Kurotsuchi-taicho was quite clear this is the source of the odd readings." The final and also female figure spoke up though her tone was rather neutral.

"Well, so long as we're here we can have some fun while we're at it." The first woman spoke cheerily.

"Rangiku, I do not believe your captain would approve of us wasting time during the investigation." The Second woman spoke up with some worry.

The woman now known as Matsumoto soon was revealed to be a buxom blonde woman with long hair and hourglass figure, in a black hakama, pink obi and a pendant that hanged from her neck between her breasts, she had a sword tied to her waist.

"Oh relax Isane-chan, live a little, you especially need to get out more and enjoy the scenery." Matsumoto said to the other woman.

Isane was a silver haired woman with a small braid, and grey eyes, she held herself with a calm composure yet some insecurity was still seen there, she was dressed similarly as her companion.

"We're not here to sightsee." She reproached quietly.

"Would not seeing the sights be the same as taking measure of our surroundings?" The third woman asks curiously, whether it was to approved the idea or not could not be discerned from her tone.

"See Nemu-chan agrees with me! Besides all that recon stuff can wait, first we need to break in our Gigai's and look for some place to spend the night, and then we can start checking out the place in the morning…after breakfast and shopping, right Nemu?" Rangiki asks her companion.

Nemu was a raven haired woman with hair in a long braid with bangs framing her lovely face and wearing a kimono that was in keeping with the style the other two wore except it reached mid thigh and the sleeves were not as wide.

All three carried swords with them.

"Hitsugaya-taicho will not be pleased." Isane stated once more, Nemu chose not to say anything at the moment.

"Oh what he doesn't know won't hurt him; besides we hardly get to do anything fun." The blonde pouted.

"We went to the onsen two weeks ago, you got drunk and got into trouble for it." The silvered haired woman reproaches despite knowing it was a lost cause.

"Details, details what matters are that we all had a great time..." She replied before continuing "…now let's go look for some shelter."

*Sigh* "Fine but no binges please, I don't have enough medicine for you." The silver haired woman said as she and her friends disappeared in a burst of speed.

Chapter 1: Meet and Greet…or why Murphy hates to be taunted.

 _The Next day…_

Isane, Nemu and Rangiku had begun to move about the town in their Gigai's observing the populace and taking note of anything of interest…or at least Isane did.

"Oh look at that Isane, they have half off on all dresses for today only!" the ever energetic woman spoke.

"Rangiku please! We have to accomplish the mission." She spoke to her friend.

"Lighten up Isane. We have plenty of time, besides we haven't found a single thing odd about the place."

Enter Murphy…

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" both women suddenly heard and stared up to see a figure rocket towards their position.

"Look out!/Incoming." Rangiku yelled while Nemu simply stepped aside as the blonde pushed Isane out of the way.

"BOOM!"

"What in the name of…!?" Isane spoke as she and Rangiku got up and dusted themselves off and Nemu approached the crash site.

Seeing a large crater in the middle of the street was disturbing, seeing everyone ignore it as typical was even more so.

"Ugh…damn Tomboy." They heard from inside the crater.

"Oh my goodness! Are you all right!?" Isane asked as they watched a boy in his teens dressed in Chinese style clothing get up and look at them as he popped his spine back into place.

" **Hmm must be tourists.** " Ranma thought as he looked at the two of the three women give him worried looks, which he appreciated since people often ignored him when he made his landings rarely giving him a look or even a band aid.

"Yeah I'm fine." He spoke despite his left arm hung limply.

"Fine!? You arm is dislocated!" Isane yelled as her medic trained mind began to think of treatments.

"Huh? Oh would you look at that?" he simply said as he stared at it before looking around and finding a lamp post nearby and calmly walk towards it.

" **Don't tell me he's…** " Rangiku thought as the boy did in fact slam his arm into place with a sickening pop.

"There all better." He said casually.

"You fool! You could hurt yourself worse." Isane reproached.

"Nah, that happens at least three times a week, can't feel it anymore after putting it back into place." The raven haired teen cheerfully replies as he moves the area around for any problems

" _Three times a week?_ " the medic whispered before finally fainting.

However before she could hit the ground Ranma had already had caught her.

" **Whoa he's fast for a human.** " The blonde thought while Nemu made a note of the boys speed.

"Um…is your friend going to be all right?"

"Oh it was all the excitement going to her head, no worries." The blonde said like it was the simplest thing in the world while her raven haired companion silently nods.

* **Not much of a talker that one eh?** *

"O…kay well I should still put her someplace more comfortable." He suggested as he gently picked her up bridal style " **I just know I'm going to suffer for this one.** "

"There's a park nearby we can take her there." Rangiku said as she led him there, Nemu followed while taking note of how everyone was now giving the boy wide berth, she took note of that as well.

 _Later at the Park…_

"Ugh…what happened?" Isane asked as she rejoined the land of the conscious.

"You and the ground nearly had an intimate encounter." The Lieutenant of the 10th spoke up from her left.

She got from the bench and shook the cobwebs out.

"Are you okay now?" She heard a young man say and turned towards the source, there stood the boy who nervously held his pig tail, if certain circumstances were different she would have found his actions rather cute.

"I am not the one who crashed into the ground and formed a crater; it's you who should be in a hospital." The medic spoke urgently as she recalled why she fainted.

"Nah, I've done that so many times it's practically a routine, besides I can't feel it anymore so why bother." Ranma replied with an air of indifference.

"A routine?" Rangiku questioned.

*Sigh* "You're not from around here are you?" He asked.

Rangiku and Isane shared a look before Nemu answered.

"We're just passing through, taking a break from work and well here was our first stop."

"Huh, well I guess that's reasonable we get plenty of tourists here hoping to catch a glimpse of my fights."

"Your fights?" Isane asked.

"Yeah, it's part of the whole appeal of Nerima, martial arts capital of the world, where anything can be turned into a fighting style."

"Really?" Matsumoto asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I've been in just about every weird ass competition you can think of, from martial arts figure skating to martial arts calligraphy."

"You have got to be joking, no one could do that." The buxom Shinigami incredulous tone was not missed while her companions were surprised as well by his admission.

"You can if you get as good as me." He boasted.

"Cocky aren't you." She smirked.

"Got reason to be, here let me show you." He replied as he held out his hands and formed a Ki ball between them.

*GASP!*

"What is that?" Isane asked in wonder as she observed the golden orb.

"This is my Ki."

"Ki?" Nemu asks with a look of interest

"My life force I guess you can call it, with this I can make myself stronger, faster or tougher."

" **Kinda like our reikoku.** " They three thought.

"Can I…touch it?" Isane asked.

"Sure, it won't hurt you though you may feel something." He warned.

They slowly dipped their fingers into the orb.

*Gasp* "What is this feeling? I feel like I could take on the world and win." The lavender haired woman said.

"Well, with Ki you have several ways to summon it, this is the easiest and somewhat dangerous, by using a particular emotion as a focus you can pull this off."

"How is it dangerous?" The scientist of the group asks while wondering how to obtain samples.

"Well if you use it too much it can influence you and make that emotion dominant. I use confidence hence why it's that color, I know a guy who uses depression meaning his is green. Of course he's always miserable so you can guess he isn't the most stable guy to be around." He admitted.

"So is that why you're so cocky?" Rangiku asked.

"Nah, I'm confident because I've had to deal with a lot of tough opponents in my life and win, hasn't been no walk in the park but it does make me grow in my art. Besides I'm learning to use other forms of Ki."

"There's more than one type?" Isane asked this time as she found herself curious.

"Well there's the emotional, the elemental that uses outside sources like nature and the internal which is using your own bodies reserves without emotion, that one is trickier to use."

"Wow, how long have you been practicing you art?" The blonde asked.

"Well pop took me on a training trip when I was 5 years old and I've been learning as I go along, it has been…interesting."

"Hmm, say I have an idea." The squad ten lieutenants spoke out loud.

" **Uh oh, she has that look in her eyes.** " The medic and scientist soul reapers thought.

"How about you give us a tour of the place, I'm sure you know a lot of interesting places."

"…I don't know you could probably find someone better than me for that." He says nervously while giving the area around himself a quick look

"Ah but no one nearly as cute as you…" the busty woman quipped earning a blush "…besides we can make it worth your wild." She finished with a saucy stare and bending slightly to enhanced her breasts.

*Gulp* "No thank you."

"You don't think we're pretty." She said with the beginning of tears in her eyes and a pout on her lips.

" **He's doomed.** " Isane thought to herself.

"No I think you're all very pretty…" getting a blush from the medic "…but still it could be very dangerous for you."

That caught them for a loop.

"What do you mean Mr.….? Oh! I forgot to ask your name how rude of us." Isane spoke quite embarrassed by the slip up.

"Ah don't worry about it, name's Saotome Ranma, you can call me Ranma." He spoke up giving a bow as instructed by his Mother.

"I am Kotetsu Isane." The 4th division lieutenant replied with a bow.

"And I am Matsumoto Rangiku."

"Kurotsuchi Nemu."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise Ranma, now what do you mean it's dangerous for us?" The lavender haired woman asked.

"Well…I…that is…ugh! Look it just is ok trust me on this." He replied to her.

"Sorry, no can do, I know you must mean well but we can take care of ourselves pretty good and…" However before Rangiku could continue with her comments, she was interrupted by the cry of a certain Lost Boy.

"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!"

"Ah crap, its pig boy."

"Who?"

As soon as she asked that, a black haired boy with fangs showing, wearing a yellow shirt with black pants and a large backpack with umbrella appeared.

"Remember that guy I said that could do that ki thing only with depression?"

They nodded then pointed at the source of the cry.

"Yeah, that's him."

"Ranma! I see you are cheating on Akane again! Have you no shame!?" The irate boy yelled at his rival.

"Cheating again?" Isane asked.

"Trust me it is a long, long story." The raven haired teen spoke with resignation in his voice.

"Sound like an interesting one." Matsumoto quipped.

"STOP IGNORING ME!"

"Oh shut up and fight pig boy." He replied as he jumps at him just as Ryoga did the same.

* **What have we stumbled into?** * Both Isane and Rangiku think while Nemu kept taking notes.

* **Fascinating.** * the 12th vice captain thinks.

The End.

Honestly I wrote this just around the time we got into the HM arc and before things sort of soured (I blame Shonen Jump for this not Kubo)

So yeah the idea was that Ranma meets some Shinigami, gets into a situation similar to Ichigo and gets powers.

Probably wont pursue this one though as I got another idea for a Bleach/Ranma cross.


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Masks and Rage unleashed.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything seen here, one with the story.

Rose Mathews was just starting her shift in the diner and already she could feel the ache in her feet, she would bear with it of course, this was her summer job so there was no use crying over spilled milk.

It's not that she hated her job, quite the contrary actually; she enjoyed being there despite the small discomforts she suffered mostly because she liked the people that came and went. In a small town like Spring Haven, Montana; places like these attracted rather interesting people from all walks of life, drifters and passerby`s, truckers and vacationers, the locals and newcomers, and each one had a story to tell.

Some would share with her and others would simply come and go and others would just sit and blend in with the surroundings, case in point, the young gentleman sitting up front near the bar simply eating looking at nothing in particular that is until the news came on.

" _And this just in Team Possible once again foils another nefarious plot by Professor Dementor in an attempt to steal from the techno moguls Renton/Load Incorporated who just recently started negotiations with Stark Industries about a possible partnership._

 _Taking the opportunity for some additional information regarding team leader Kim Possible, she was questioned about alleged information regarding her and the recruitment into organizations like SHIELD or Global Justice to which she responded that they were just rumors and nothing else, and that her place was and still is with Team Possible._

 _When also questioned about the whereabouts of her former "sidekick" Ronald Dean Stoppable, whose whereabouts are still unknown since his disappearance 7 years ago, which has caused some rumors and speculations to have begun circulating._

 _Some saying there was some sort of fallout and others of his apparent demise, to which she responded that her partner was simply indisposed and couldn't joined them as of yet be she assures the public his alive and well and that as soon as he feels ready he will be welcomed back on the team with open arms, she wishes him well where ever he is right now, and there you have it Team Possible to the rescue again and in other news… "_

The anchorwomen was cut off as Jeff the owner changed the channel making the young man return his gaze back to the plate of food in front of him, upon closer inspection she recognized him as the man who worked at local mechanic shop, Rufus Reager if she remembered right.

Very little was known about him mostly because of how little he talked to anyone in the town, which saw most townsfolk pegging him as a loner, of course that wasn`t to imply he was rude or mean as he was simply quiet and reserved. In fact a lot of people liked him despite his shy nature, he was always helping out when he had some time to spare, never asked for anything in return or for favors simply saying it was the right thing to do.

He even won over Bob the local sheriff, who was always on the lookout for troublemakers, mostly newcomers and drifters and some such. Well of course he pegged Rufus for the latter by the way he arrived in town, coming out of the southern part of the woods that surrounded the town, clothes torn to shreds and all scratched and cut from hiking in the woods in is damaged apparel as well as his feet were bleeding by walking barefoot.

The one who found him was the local priest Father Jon Richardson, a man who was both loved and respected in town, being the kind man he was the priest never could turn a person in need away. Naturally when out for his morning hike he stumbles upon Rufus half naked and bleeding he immediately rushed towards the young man regardless of any danger he might pose towards him or others.

After taking him to the church to tend to his wounds and clothe him in something more comfortable, he informed Bob, who got there as quickly as possible in order to head off any trouble that may follow.

Once there he was informed about the location and the condition the young man was found in and the sheriff informed his deputies to comb the area for any signs of foul play or anything that could help identify the person that now rested in the church.

Said person had woken up a few hours later finding himself the object of two staring people, both of which clearly had the same question brewing in their heads which was who are you? And what happened to you?

He had identified himself as Rufus Reager and said he was hiking through the forest when he suddenly felt some sort of pinching sensation on his left arm; he looked for the cause and saw a dart in his arm, after that was a complete blank, they asked if he had any idea as to why he was knock unconscious but he simply answered that he had no clue which he in turn asked where he was and where was his stuff.

The priest told him he was in the town of Spring Haven and that he was found in some torn clothing and nothing more, this of course unsettled the young man, but he relaxed afterwards.

Father Richardson then gave him some clothes he had on hand and took him to the churches waiting room where he had prepared some sandwiches and some warm tomato soup in case his guest got hungry, which he had, having no idea how long he was out as well as what had happened to him out there. While this occurred Bob was questioning the stranger hoping to get any more information off of him, but all he got in the end that he was just looking for a place to camp out when he was suddenly knocked out, Bob was suspicious of Rufus but he let it go for the time being.

After he had his lunch Jon invited Rufus to his home to get clean up and rest, the young man said he didn't want to impose on him but he would have none of that, so Rufus went with him and became a guest in his home.

Days pass and Rufus eventually found a job at the Mike's Auto repair shop, it was on his lunch break that Rose met him for the first time, when she did her first impression of him was a shy and quiet man who tried to avoid any contact with anyone unless absolutely necessary.

She didn't pay much attention to him until he ordered dessert; she brought him a slice of cherry pie with some vanilla ice cream on top, as she turned to leave but stopped when she heard a crash followed by a child's crying. She look around and saw it was a seven year old girl crying over the spilled dessert with the mother trying to comfort the child who was begging for another, she was about to head there and clean it up when Rufus stood up with his untouched pie in hand and headed over to the mother and child.

Once there he gave his dessert to the girl who immediately quieted down and smiled at him, the mother thanked him and asked how much she owed him, he simply said it was on him, he turned and walk to Rose pulled out his wallet and paid for his meal telling her to keep the change and then headed for the door but not before the little girl waved good bye at him to which he smiled at her and returned her wave.

That was the first of many times she would see that side of him, as the little girl wasn't the only one who benefitted from his kindness, on Saturdays he helped the 65 year old Mrs. Harris at the library in organizing the books as well as lifting and moving the new arrivals that came. He did volunteer work at the children's clinic and the veterinary and once help Jeff out when his mother accidentally broke her leg and need help around the house, Rufus offered to cook at the dinner while he was away saying he had experience in that sorta thing.

Jeff was skeptical at first but agreed, it was one of his most smart and lucrative ideas yet, people couldn't get enough the temporary cook's delicious cuisine and it showed as they had made more money in that week than in a month combined,.

When Jeff had returned he was suffice to say shocked at the results, the next time Rufus came the owner of the small dinner offered to pay him double whatever Mike was giving him, Rufus politely declined saying he given his word but he then said that he was free on Sunday to help out, needless to say Sundays became very popular around town.

Rufus had won over a lot of the town's population, or at least the most respectable one's, as it was known there was always that bunch who just had to stir up trouble for everyone else. In this case it was a small bunch of no good thugs led by the mayor's youngest son, one Billy Harrison, he and his group were always causing one mess after another often giving Bob a massive headache, everyone was sure they were always one step away from making that one mistake that would land them in deep trouble.

The moment Billy saw how everyone had taken a liking to Rufus, he made his priority to make his stay as miserable as possible, always harassing him and pushing him around trying to get a rise out of him, though for some reason Rufus just took it in stride, which to many of the community was a feat in of itself seeing as many lost it within the 5 minutes of being in the presence of the bully, herself included.

Another thing that steamed Billy was the fact that a lot of the single ladies around town had developed an attraction towards the Rufus, she could understand why, he was a perfect gentleman and the air of mystery around him attracted many of the female members of the town herself included.

Of course she had an edge the other women didn't, she had managed to get some information out of him.

She knew he was Jewish though he was quite lax in some of the traditions like celebrating Christmas and sometimes eating things that had pork in them, though he had been given a bar mitzvah, he came from a town called Middleton though he never said in which state it was located in and that he was a high school dropout because he wanted to see what was out there in the world although she found that excuse lacking for some reason and that he was 24 years old.

She would have continued her private trail of thoughts about the blond crush but as she was brought out of them by the sight of him covering his eyes with his left hand and a slight tremble on his shoulders.

" **Is Rufus crying?** "She thought.

She went to him without a second thought.

"Rufus, Rufus are you okay?" She asked her friend/crush.

"Huh? Oh Rose I didn't see you there, heh." He said ignoring his friends question while trying to hide the evidence of his recent activities.

" **Damn it, you idiot how could you lose it like that?** " he angrily thought to himself before quelling it less he give away his mask.

"Rufus, I asked if you were ok." She again insisted well aware of her friend's tendency to hide his feelings of discomfort and anger, knowing full well how unhealthy it was to bottle it all up.

"Of course I'm ok Rose, just got something in my eye that's all, everything is just peachy, what about you? How are you this fine day?" he asked.

"I'm fine Rufus, though I would be better if you just told what's bothering you." She replied.

" **Never could lie worth a damn, but then again she is so much like them, well might as well break the news to her and hope she doesn't strangle me.** " He thought.

*Sigh*

"I'm leaving Spring Haven Rose."

" **There, I said it, now comes the throttling.** "

He had his head down and his eyes closed in an effort to avoid what in his mind would be a severe tongue lashing followed by a lot of physical violence, he missed her gob smacked expression and her imitation of a gold fish by opening and closing her mouth like one.

After two minutes of silence he looked up and saw her face, in it he saw pain, sadness and loss, because of him that made the blonde cursed himself because of that. Contrary to what people thought he was rather observant of his surroundings so he was well aware of what she others felt for him, maybe in his youth he could have been ignorant enough to do so but now after everything he had experienced and the life he led he couldn't in good conscious allow himself the luxury of companionship, no matter how lonely and lost he felt.

" _Why?_ " She whispered as she could feel her heart constrict as if caught in a clamp that wouldn't stop squeezing it.

" **That's the million dollar question isn't it?** " he thought ruefully.

"It just time that's all, I admit this is the longest I have ever stayed in one place but I feel like I have to go now before something happens that I may regret latter." He replied.

"It's Billy isn't it? He and his goons hurt didn't they?" she asked with a look that could pierce steel.

"No Rose, they didn't hurt me even though that is one of the reasons I'm leaving but, how can I explain this? I'm sick Rose, I have a disease that has caused me nothing but trouble, and before you ask if it is cancer or AIDS, it is not contagious and no it isn't killing me either." he said " **At least not physically, mentally and emotionally on the other hand.** " He thought privately.

"Is that why you move around so much?" she asked now understanding about more about the circumstances surrounding her enigmatic love interest.

"Yes, it is, I'm still searching for a cure but it isn't easy sometimes living with what I have, often denying myself certain things that may cause it flare up and cause more pain for myself." " **And others.** "

"I guess that makes sense, but if this really is the last time I get to see you, would you do me one favor before you go?"

"Sure, so long as it's something reasonable, sure." He replied.

"Would you…? Would you accompany me to the annual Spring Haven Founders Day Festival?" she asked

It was a well known fact that few towns celebrated their little towns founding, the days were someone whoever they may be for whatever reasons decided to build a community and go from there, Spring Haven was one of the few that did, so Rufus was well aware of the fact that Rose had asked him out on a date, maybe to enjoy his company one last time or maybe to convince him to stay, a small part of him felt sadden by the fact that he would have to hurt her by insisting he had to leave, but true to his past and his present nature he would still grant her this request.

"Sure Rose, pick you up here at 6?" he asked as he gave her a warm smile, one that was often given to only the ones he truly liked and trusted, the ones he was forced to leave behind.

"Great, I'll see you at 6 then." She replied while giving him a smile that seem to pierce his sadness even if it was for but a moment.

 _Later that evening._

True to his word Rufus came 10 minutes early to Jeff's dinner and waited for Rose, who promptly arrived at 6:15 looking dazzling in a white strapless, dress, and she looked like an angel in it in his opinion.

"Well my lady, let us depart to the festivities." he said as he bowed to her extravagantly and extended his hand to her.

"Why thank you kind sir." She replied as she curtsied.

And soon they were both underway to their destination, both lost in thoughts in regards to the impending departure.

Once there they ate, drank and danced to their hearts content, of course Rose still knew that at the end of the night he would leave the town as well as her life for a chance at a cure to whatever ailment he was under. Still if this was the last time she saw him then she would at least come clean with her feelings for him regardless of whether he reciprocated them or not, so with that in mind she asked him if they could go outside so she could show him something, he agreed of course, tonight would be his last day before continuing his journey.

Sadly they were being observed by the local pest, one Billy Harrison.

" **Well look what we have here, Rose and that idiot Rufus, and it looks like she got all pretty for him, well if he thinks he can stake a claim on my woman he´s about to learn otherwise.** " Billy thought darkly as thoughts of finally claiming what he viewed as his, but first he was going to get some of friends to "entertain" Rufus.

Rufus and Rose walked for what seemed like hours in silence enjoying the peace and quiet that permeated the town, broken only by the sounds of birds and insect that became active at night, their wandering took them to the local lookout that allowed one to view the splendor of the forest.

"This is such a great view Rose." Rufus said to his companion for the night who was standing next to him gazing at the forest below.

*Giggle*

"I knew you´d like it; I come here to think sometimes." She responded.

"Oh, about what if I may ask?" he questioned.

"Work, family and friends" " **You** " she thought privately, which led to her reminding herself that at the end of the night he wasn´t going into the dinner to have breakfast there and chat, work at the library on Saturday or take over for Jeff on Sunday, these thoughts brought the sadness that had plagued her all day after hearing about his impending departure.

"Rufus, are you sure you really have to go?" she asked quietly as she turn to look at him.

"Sigh"

"Yes Rose I do, I know that you don´t like me leaving and I know why." He said catching here off guard.

"Gasp."

"Rose, you´re not the first woman to feel this way for me, and no I'm not boasting about it, in fact if this was happening when I was a teen I would welcome it… but with what´s happening with my sickness I would only drag anyone down with me, and you and any other woman who has ever felt that way for me doesn´t deserve that. A woman like you deserves better than that." finally stopping his mini speech all the while staring at her intently watching her face and its natural reactions to his words, sadness, betrayal, anger and finally a longing he could relate to but had to push down.

After a minute of silence, Rose took action, she gently held his face and kissed him with as much passion and love as she could all the while crying quietly for that which could never be.

"Sob"

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked after finally collapsing into tears into his chest as he held her and let her vent.

"Who knows? Maybe if I get better, but I wouldn´t bet in favor of that, so I want you to promise me that you´ll look for someone else Rose, because I want you to be happy, Ok?" he asked as he gently tilted her head up to his to see her eyes, sadly before she could respond they were interrupted by some very unwelcomed visitors.

"Clap, clap"

"Well that was just beautiful, wasn´t it guys a real tear jerker." The obnoxious voice of Billy Harrison being identified, with him were his usual posy of Jack McAllister, John Roberts, Daniel Edwards and finally Joseph Halley, the local troublemakers of the town, if there was anybody who epitomized the term "Black sheep" it was this bunch and worst they all had a bone to pick with Rufus.

"What are YOU doing here Billy?" Rose asked though she already knew the answer.

"What? Me and the boys here were out for a stroll, isn´t that right boys?" he asked in mock seriousness though inside he was livid, he caught that kiss she gave that fool.

"Sure is Billy." Daniel replied for the group already knowing that Rufus was not walking out of here in one piece if at all, as he and the others were tired of hearing about how great this guy was.

"What I am wondering is what are you two doing here all alone with no one in site? Cause it looks like you two were about to get awfully friendly with each other." He still in a mocking tone that was daring him to say otherwise, unfortunately Rufus spoke before Rose could.

"No we weren´t Billy, I was just saying my goodbyes to Rose, I´m sure you´ll be pleased to know that I´m leaving town tomorrow and Rose decided to ask me to take her to the festival, we were just leaving." He said to the bully as he meant to leave while holding onto his companion's hand, unfortunately Billy had other ideas.

"Oh you have no idea how happy it makes me hear you say that, but I wouldn´t be a good neighbor if I didn´t give a farewell gift." Billy said with a sneer then reared back his closed right hand and swung hard, hitting Rufus square in the face, causing him to turn sharply and Rose too cry out in shock.

The group of vandals takes this as a sign to start what they consider has been long overdue, Daniel and John grabbed Rose making sure she´s there to watch and also to make sure she doesn´t get away and tell somebody to spoil their fun with Rufus.

"I have been waiting a long time for this asshole." Joseph says as he delivers a right cross to Rufus left side of his face.

"Everybody thinks you´re so special, well let´s make you feel special." Jack punches him in the stomach, causing the young man to clutch his abdomen and start to heave as he attempts to get oxygen into his battered body.

Billy takes this opportunity to kick the man while he´s down.

"You think I didn´t see you making moves on her you little shit, she´s MINE!" Billy screams at Rufus who is to disoriented to make a comeback, but knows that if he doesn´t find a way to get them out of the situation there in, things will go from bad to worse, sadly Billy´s next words indicate that it´s too late for such plans.

"Jack, Jo get this filthy piece of shit out of my sight, me and Rose have to have a little chat." He told his associates.

"Sure thing Billy" Jack said as he and Joseph grabbed both of his arms, led him to the guard rail overlooking the steep downward slope of the hill they were on, however before they could thrown over bruised face pulled up and saw Rose tear stain face looking at him, Billy saw this too.

"SLAP" "You little slut, you´re mine, mine ya hear, and it´s time to teach you you´re place." The enraged young man yells at the defenseless girl.

And with that image ingrained he was flung over the railing, as the screams of a young woman who was about to suffer a horrible fate screamed his name, if the two punks, as he had labeled them, had taken noticed of his appearance before attempting to do away with him they would have notice the strange shifting of eye color from a chocolate brown into a bright neon green.

Rose was openly sobbing now, the man she had fallen in love with either dead or in incredible amounts of pain, she was about to experience a woman´s greatest nightmare at the hands of the bastard who was responsible for the possible murder of her crush and by the way the others were looking on, they too would probably take a piece of her chastity after Billy was done.

"RIP"

She felt the cold air of night on her exposed brassiere covered breasts as Billy tore open her dress; this just increased her anguish, and silently prayed to anyone who heard her to save her.

Her prayers were about to be answered.

" **RARRRGH!** " was the terrible sound that erupted behind the group of Rapist and victim, causing all to cease all actions.

"B-Billy, W-what was that?" Daniel spoke quietly.

"I-I don´t know Daniel, but I don´t think it´s friendly, let´s get out of…" Billy never got to finish.

"BOOM"

That was the result of the object that had landed before the group who had become slacked jawed at the site of it, it was humanoid and judging by the size and the deep impression it left in the soil big, REALLY big.

The moon was the only source of light but what it revealed was more than enough the vandals, it was a man or at least what a man would look like if he was 9 feet tall, he was mountain of muscles that seem to strain the skin, wearing a pair of torn up pants that also strain on his impressive physique, but the most noticeable thing about him was his skin color, which was an brilliant emerald green.

The green giant was hunch over, but that only increased the menace the group felt at the sight of him, and they way he was looking at them clearly said that he had hostile intentions towards them.

Jack was the first to act, and said action was to try to run out of the lookout.

" **Rrrrrr, Hulk Smash!** " was the giants booming response when seeing this and went after Jack, catching up to him in less than a second, he grabbed Jack with his massive hands by the torso, with enough pressure to consider painful.

"AAaarrgh! FOR GOD´S SAKES HELP ME!" he screamed.

Daniel reacted by taking out his bowie knife and rushing at the creature, he pulled back his arm and stabbed at its unprotected back, only to have the knife slide of it as it was some slick material not even managing to hack into the green flesh, this also caused him to become a target as the creature had felt the movement on its back, which to it seemed more like someone sliding a finger rather than a sharp knife.

The creature that had identified itself as the Hulk turned and look at Daniel bending down to look at the horror filled face, he growled and snarled at the boy before he flung Jack, whose body hit a redwood with enough force that an audible crack was heard before the body fell to the ground.

Daniel saw this and emptied his bowels before he felt a tremendous force on his torso, the result of being kicked by a massive foot, he was launched backwards and hit the guardrail which both stopped him and flipped him over but not before his body had bent backwards almost forming a U with it.

The remaining trio of John, Joseph and Billy were paralyzed by a primal fear as the being turned to look at them and slowly walked towards them, John and Joseph took the only exit available to them, which would be the slopping hill, they made it 10 feet before gravity worked against them and tumbling down they went, were they at some point before reaching the bottom had their legs hit an outcropping of rocks thus breaking their legs in various areas, their screams of pain were ignore by the emerald giant.

Finally only Billy stood before the presence of the large, green behemoth his head staring at his massive chest area, silently praying for forgiveness for every lousy thing he ever did, eventually he looked upwards while the creature stared downwards at him, an unbridled fury could be seen in those emerald orbs all directed at him, his brain finally overloaded and his eyes rolled back and fainted.

"Snort" " **Puny Human** " he said before turning his attention to the only female, who was huddled at the base of a tree, clutching at her torn wardrobe in order to conserve her modesty.

Hulk slowly made his way toward her, which made her shut her eyes at him hopping he was just a figment of her imagination, however that idea was swept away along with her fear by what happened next.

" **Rose hurt?** " the green giant said to her, which cause her eyes to snap open and look at the confusion and sadness in its eyes, all anger and rage forgotten and replaced with concern for her.

And as she stares at the face of the Hulk she came to a sudden realization.

"Rufus?" she whispered, not quite sure this was indeed her friend, and if it was it answered the question of why he wanted to leave, but also raised the question what caused it to occur.

That name seemed to offend the Hulk who frowned making him look a bit more menacing.

" **Hulk** " he said as he placed a hand on his chest.

Rose seemed to get the message quickly even though she really wanted to know what had happened to her crush.

"Okay… Hulk… thank you for helping me." She said as she gave him a small smile on her face, which seemed to have a very soothing effect on the Hulk, however this calm was not to last for long, as Rose could see various lights heading towards their direction.

The Hulk noticed them and already placed himself in front of Rose in order to head any possible threats to her.

"No Hulk, you have to run or they may hurt you." " **Or worse, you hurt them.** " She thought privately, though there was some guilt that came with it, even though he had gone overboard on the would be rapist, she knew that her friend was still inside this behemoth and did what he thought was right in order to protect her, this is why she couldn't just let the townspeople see him like this, they may anger him and it would get ugly real fast.

" **Hulk smash, help friend.** " He responded.

"Please Hulk, you have to leave or they could hurt you, and that would make me sad." She said calmly and gently as her miniscule hand took hold of one of his massive ones.

Hulk just stared at her for a moment then nodded, he turned away from her leapt into the air clearing the trees that surrounded them.

" _Goodbye Rufus_ " she whispered just as the first people came into view, coincidently being the sheriff Bob and the father Jon.

"Good God! Rose, Are you all right!?" yelled Jon upon witnessing the girls torn clothing.

"What in the HELL happened here?!" was Bob's reaction when he saw Billy and his two of his cronies out like light and two were in serious need of medical attention, he also heard some yelling down by the slop.

The rest was a blur to Rose as the events that had occurred were finally catching up to her and left exhausted.

Most of the town was either still at the meeting hall or at the look out, so it was a strange stroke of luck the motel manager was not there that night when a large shadow was near his area of business or the loud crash of a wall being torn down was heard by anyone.

 _The next day, unknown highway..._

A figure could be seen walking at a leisurely pace, he wears some weathered jeans and a flannel shirt, he's carrying an overnight bag on his shoulder, and wears a gray cap, in the distance a car can be seen approaching, upon closer inspection it is revealed to be a '67 Chevy one can tell it has seen its share of usage, when it reaches the person it slows downs until it's 5 feet from the person who stops as well.

"Need a ride stranger?" the voice belonging to a young man of 18 is heard, who pops his head out of the passenger side of the car.

"Don't you think I might be dangerous?" the person asks somewhat amused with his answer.

"Nah, you seem more like a guy trying to stay out of trouble. Besides I'm a great judge of character, the names Jones, Rick Jones." The youth says in response.

"…"

"Possible, Tim Possible." "Tim" replies.

"Well Tim, now we ain't strangers no more is we?" Rick says with a smile.

"No I guess not, were you headed?" Tim asks.

"Nowhere in particular, you?" he asks in kind.

"Same I guess."

"Well I could use some company, hop in." Rick says and opens the door.

A minute passes before Tim gets in and Rick starts the engine.

"By the way, you related to that Hero Kim Possible?" Rick asks his newly acquired traveling companion.

"I'm her cousin, twice removed" he replies.

"Cool, though I wonder what happened to her partner, Ron Stoppable?"

"You remembered his name?" Tim asks a bit surprised.

"Kind of hard to forget the name of the guy who saved your bacon or has a very curious wardrobe malfunction." Rick replies with smirk on his face.

"How so?" his driving companion asks ignoring the comment on the wardrobe malfunction. " **Why does everyone remember** _ **that**_ **?** " he thought to himself.

"Well, when I was 12, 13 years old a couple of kids dared me into sneaking onto a military base where they tested lots of weird and strange energy type stuff, you know reactors and bombs, stuff like that.

Anyway me being the genius that I was at the time took the dare, problem was they were testing some kind of new bomb on that day, and it just so happens that Team Possible, the classic Team Possible, were there helping out security, Stoppable sees me out there lying under a tree napping my ass off, while there's this big countdown happening.

All of sudden there's this blond kid with freckles on his face screaming bloody murder and I'm just to shook up to get what his saying, all I know is this guy pretty scared about something, so he grabs me by the arm and starts running like the hounds of hell are after us towards this bunker were Kim Possible is screaming at him to hurry up.

We barely get there before the shutters come down, once inside they closed and the thing goes off, me I pretty much peed myself after hearing it go off and seeing how close I was to nuclear road kill, and thank him like a thousand times." Rick finishes while he finishes his tale, Tim quiet throughout it all.

"You are one lucky guy Rick." Tim says

"I was lucky he was there that's all, I was hoping to meet him again but I guess he's off doing his thing." Rick says to Tim in a more subdued tone.

"Well who knows right? Maybe you'll get lucky and meet up with him again someday." Tim says in order to reassure his friend who doesn't realize how close he is to the one he owes so much.

Rick just nodded as they two made their way across the road, each lost to their own thoughts.

 _Ron Stoppable, bearer of a power men would kill for is now hunted by forces who would lay claim to that power and those who would see it gone to save him, but he must run from both less he lose control of his anger and unleash the most powerful being on the planet,_ _ **The Incredible Hulk.**_

To be continued…

Well here is another of my creations, don't really know why I made this really, but for some reason I felt like it, if I do continue it would mostly be based on what I remember from the movies, cartoon and whatever comics I read except WWH and PH.


	5. Chapter 5

To Infinity and Bey…WTH!?

Disclaimer don't own jack shit of what you see here, though I think that would be obvious given that it is fanfiction you nerds. Seriously instead of being here expecting a weird sex scene you could * **GLURK!** *

"Dammit it Deadpool! I told you to stop hijacking my stories you fuck!"

"Then…you…shouldn't…leave…them…in…the…open HOK!"

"Shut up while I throttle you! Why are you even here!? This ficlet even isn't about you!"

"We…may be…here…a while…folks!"

"Stop addressing MY readers' cocksuker!" I increase the pressure on his neck.

"Bite…me…asswipe!"

On with the story.

 _Sunnydale High School, after Halloween…_

It was quite surreal now that he thinks about it, Xander L. (and that is all you get according to him) Harris contemplates as he sees his friends argue over an unforeseen consequence in the aftermath that was Halloween a la Ethan Rayne.

He could understand why of course I mean who wouldn't? After all it isn't every day the buttmonkey of the universe is granted Omnipotent powers that would rival a God…note the "a" as he had no intention on encroaching in the territory of "The".

Now at this point you're more than likely wonder why the use of the word Omnipotent, well it all started after him acting like a good Samaritan to what he thought at the time was a simple costume vendor who was new in town and thus unaware of the dangers this godforsaken piece of land known secretly as the Hellmouth to a few in the know.

Now Xander was not stupid, evidenced by him still taking advance classes with his best friend Willow, but he could be rather slow on the uptake. In this case he forgot that in this cursed land no good deed goes without some form of punishment.

Of course he wasn't aware of this when the man offered him a free costume and after perusing around he found…him. Oh he knew what the character had done and what he was capable of in his long history in the comics, one event in particular showed just how far he was willing to go to achieve his goals and the power he wielded to enact them.

The allure proved too much and that was his undoing as he asked the shop keep to bag it. If Ethan had known what he was about to unleash he would have done everything he could to prevent the exchange, it would have spared him an eternity of torment from his patron later on but alas it was not to be.

The night came and he made his grand entrance, to which many commented on how good it looked (Jonathan and Andrew literally squeed for god sakes!) and even the Cordettes couldn't help but find the suit intimidating (He would be lying if he said he didn't get a kick out of it).

Then came the appointed hour of change and with it the life of Xander Harris was irrefutable altered as a spell took place. All it took was a second really, literally as the spell was completely overloaded as it brought to life a being of incredible power and the item that granted godhood to any mere mortal.

In that second Xander knew everything, saw everything...became everything before the event stopped and he found himself in a small crater and his kids knocked unconscious.

His first order of business of course to make sure they were safe, he may have very briefly touched the mind of an evil, genocidal maniac but the item in his hand helped him quickly reassert his core and shut that new aspect of him in a dark recess of his soul.

So after making sure the children were safe, happy with the nights bounty and none the wiser of what transpired he then moved towards the source of chaos. He found Ethan's corpse with a jagged piece of what was once a bust of Janus lodged in the man's jugular. It was frightfully easy to restore him to life and a part him wondered briefly who else he could bring back (Jessie's name popped up repeatedly on many an occasion).

He shelved the thought for later as he demanded to know what it was he did and how to undo it, his new appearance gave him a boost in the intimidation department. But the spluttering fool never anticipated this outcome and told he didn't even know how he became what he did.

Xander switched gears and took himself and Ethan to the realm where the two faced roman deity dwelled. Again he found a corpse at his destination and again he used his newfound power to get answers, needless to say Janus was not pleased with his mortal acolyte for causing his agonizingly painful death.

Xander got him focused on the now and again asked what happened and if he could change it back to the way things were. The deity let go of its rage briefly to answer, something it normally wouldn't be so amicable to do but given that it knew about the being it brought about and the item he carried Janus would play nice if only to avoid another horrible death.

Janus could only say that while his power would have had no trouble transforming him into the being he dressed as, the item that came along with the costume required for more, to tap into the very fabric of creation and briefly touch that spark of existence to be brought about and connect to the Universe as a whole.

When even Janus was asked about the consequences of this the deity could not say as anything and everything was possible now that the item was in their universe and fully empowered.

Moving back to the now Xander had made sure to arrive sooner than the others but remain invisible until they were all there, surprisingly Cordelia was there but he figured she wanted to make sure nothing weird was going to happen.

He finally made his presence known and needless to say that he wasn't that surprised by how quickly Buffy launched herself at him in a flurry of kicks and punches that really only ended up hurting her more than him. He made sure to heal her before finally using some TK to get her off him in order to speak with the group, needless to say when he revealed his identity, what he had become and what he now wielded they were left equal parts shocked and horrified.

Hence we move to the now where the once member of the human race simply gazed from his spot as the group tried to get a grip on the situation. Deciding to use the powers of the item on him he attempted to see what the possibilities were for following any of the group's plans for him and the item.

If he followed Buffy's idea of giving her the power well that ended with her being corrupted by it, making her no better than the monsters she hunted and ending with him having to kill her and taking back the power.

With Willow it was worse, corruption was again found here followed by enslaving the world, the only difference with Buffy's was in that scenario she tries to enslave him, only to end up killing him when he would not bow down to her and then destroying half the damn universe in her grief and rage.

While with Giles idea of handing the item to the Council ends up with just another mess as they try to harness the power only to be destroyed by it and the power falling into the wrong hands which ignites the Armageddon…oh and half the time he ends up dead or the sole survivor in that clash.

Surprisingly Cordelia was the only who wanted nothing to do with the power at all and preferred he keep.

*Who would have guess Queen C was a secret comic book reader and knows just how dangerous this thing is.* He privately thinks.

After looking into all the possibilities he can only come to one solution to make sure the power never falls into the wrong hands. So with that in mind he concentrates his thoughts and wills them into reality.

Time froze and where he once stood was an exact duplicate of him, his human self to be more precise. He nods in satisfaction before altering it a bit to help him survive on the Hellmouth and contribute to the fight; instead of choosing the costume he wore he became Captain America. With his enhancements, knowledge and shield the duplicate would serve to protect his family better than if he had gone as a generic soldier.

Xander gave his "twin" his memories sans Halloween which he altered to suit his needs and then used his power to place a piece of his soul both to complete it and to have a connection in case something happened to it.

He gave the group one final look before leaving in a flash just as tine resumed itself.

"So guys how about that night huh? I mean don't get me wrong, I am just loving the new bod…"

Xander reappeared on the moon surface none the worse for wear as he gazed at the blue planet in the vacuum of space. Many thoughts circled around in his mind as his eyes turned to look at the Infinity Gauntlet and the gems affixed to it. Three were very predominant, and those were:

"Where to go from here?"

"What do I do now?"

"Why in the Hell did I have to dress up as Thanos of all people?"

Sadly it would be a long while before any answer came to the former Scooby.

The End.

A/N: Well I think it is fairly obvious what went down here.

"MMPPPMM!" A heavily tied and gaggd Deadpool spat as he struggled for freedom.

"Ignore him folks." HOK says as he drags the Merc away towards a dark pit.

So I've read fics where he dresses as Adam Warlock but no Thanos, so I figured what the hell and went for it. Besides with Infinity on the and me getting stuck half way on my latest chapter for "Xander as Thor" story I figured I can keep the juices flowing with this.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't be a hater.

X-men/DCAU/Young Justice Crossover.

Disclaimer: Don't own jack or shit of what you see here…and jack just skipped town!

Another story with potential to be expanded upon set primary in the YJ verse, our main protagonists here are Julian Keller AKA Hellion (Pre Schism) & Laura Kinney AKA X-23 (also Pre Schism) and yes it would be a HelliX pairing.

 _Mount Justice…_

-WINNER TALON—

"Ah man! I lost again?!" The boy wonder known as Robin cried out as he was held down by a foot onto the training mat by his teammate Talon or as she is called when not in the field Laura Kinney.

"What part of ultimate badass did you not get small fry?" Hellion says with a smirk on his features as his girlfriend's once more proves her dominance over the Bat's protégé in CQC.

"We thought you were just sucking up to her Keller." Kid Flash speaks up in defense to his friend though he also knows just how good the girl is given that no one on the team has been able to beat her in hand to hand combat when not allowed the use of their gifts.

*Even Supey and Kaldur have trouble with her for crying out loud!*

In fact only their teacher Black Canary has been able to hold her own with the girl and that was getting harder as Laura was getting use to the woman's style and getting better at predicting her moves.

"No need Wallace…" The cocky brunette says with a smirk as he approaches the girl and gives her a quick peck on the cheek and has one metallic hand around her waist "…she knows I'm hers and she is mine."

Laura still finds herself blushing when he does this but does lean into his touch nevertheless. He was right of course as she understands that he cares deeply for her as she does for him given all they have gone through.

"Ugh, I would say get a room but given the things you two get up to at night I think you would take that as an invitation." Artemis says after rolling her eyes at the couple.

"Hey not my fault you and the speed demon have UST." Julian fires back.

"NO WE DON'T!" Both Kid Flash and Artemis shout while glowing red in the face that earns some laughs from Robin and Kaldur while Megan and Conner look confused.

It was at that point that Batman and Superman arrived unexpectedly.

Conner immediately looked away with a scowl while Superman just tried to avoid the young teen awkwardly. Everyone saw this but didn't know what to say or do; it was no secret that the two had very little contact with one another and that was most of it was one Superman's side of things.

"Canary we have situation come up that requires your expertise." Batman spoke ignoring the tension in the room. He had of course tried to get his counterpart to open up to the boy but the man was proven as stubborn as he was when it came to metas in his city.

"Uh sure Batman, kids let's end our session early today." The blonde hero says to her charges with a smile. The others moved towards the exit to leave the three…everyone but Laura who stared at Superman with a questioning look. Julian took note of this and moves towards his girl, which broke her stare with the Man of Steel to look at her lover.

It was at this point a silent conversation takes place as she looks at Clark then at Conner. Julian does the same but with a questioning look before a look of understanding comes to him; he looks into her emerald eyes for a moment before nodding with a reassuring smile and holding her hand in his.

She briefly returned the smile before facing the Elder Kryptonian.

"Superman." All three adults turned towards her, though the object of her interest looks at her curiously.

"Yes Laura?" What she said next caused everyone to stop and look at her, except Julian who just gave a huff and said something along the lines of "typical Laura".

"Why do you hate Conner so much?" She asks in a neutral tone that gives nothing away as always.

"W-what!?" The flabbergast man replies.

"Why do you hate Conner so much?" She repeats in the same tone.

"I…I don't…I…"

"Laura perhaps this is a topic best left for another time and in a more private setting." Dinah intrudes as she feels this is not how they should resolve this issue.

"I disagree, Conner has made multiple attempts to get to know his genetic template to no avail and Superman has exhibited many traits of discomfort and apprehension around his clone." She replies while still staring at the man.

"Basically what she is saying it's time to cut the bullshit and get to the cause." Jullian rather bluntly states in support of his lover. She nods in thanks of this though she feels the use of colorful language may not have been needed given the frown on their combat instructor as well as Batman.

"Furthermore this is taking its toll emotionally on Conner who is need of Superman's guidance both in learning control of his Kryptonian heritage as well as having a proper mentor to help him on his path to being a better person and hero."

"Translation, Supey needs this jerks help to avoid being a superpowered emo punk with a chip on his shoulder or else he may end up messing someone up by accident or worse…" Julian added again before given Conner a quick look "…no offense."

Conner just nodded more out of instinct as he was confused about what was going on here.

*Why is she doing this for me?* He thinks.

"Laura, Keller you are acting way out of line, this not your place to intrude." Batman butted in though Julian took a step towards the man with his eyes glowing with power.

"With respect Batman but I believe it is my business, I know full well what Conner is going through given my own circumstances, at least those that mirror my own past." She said with determination before she faced the Man of Steel and stepped closer to him.

"Conner did not choose to be born Superman, he had no say in the matter of his birth as you did not have a say in the taking of your DNA that was used to give life to him."

"I know that Laura…" Clark says in an effort to rally some defense but Laura pressed on.

"No, I do not believe you do."

"I believe that some part of you feels violated by the act and in some small measure you distance yourself from him as a means to not face the truth. That someone in the world took a piece of you and spent the time and effort to create a being capable of taking your place or even destroying you should you act in a manner they do not approve off."

Superman was stunned by the raven haired teen's analysis.

"However that line of thinking shows a level of injustice and unfairness towards Conner. Do you remember the circumstances of my conception when you requested that both Julian and I share our past with you and the League?" She asks openly, this peaks the team's interest as they don't know much about their two dimensionally displaced teammates.

Superman silently nods wondering where she was going with this.

"My mother did not originally loved me nor saw me as her daughter, at the start I was nothing more than an experiment…a tool…a weapon." She looks down at those words and silently takes comfort in Julian's touch and he wraps an arm around her and pulls her close to him.

That surprises the team who never knew about that.

*That is so sad!* Megan transmits to the others who nod in agreement. Conner now pays more attention to Laura's words.

"But in time…that changed as she would come to me in my cell after a beating from my handlers, a training session or a mission and hold me in her arms or read Pinocchio to me. I did not have a means to convey this to her but deep within me I was happy when she did so, because I knew my mother did love me." She was crying now and she wasn't the only one given how Megan was holding onto Artemis as she did so.

"When our situation became unacceptable and the threat of both our termination was more and more certain she took action, she set me loose on our captors and tormentors and made sure that the facility was destroyed along with her research…that was her last act before I killed her."

* **GASP!** * Artemis let out.

" _What!?_ " Wally whispered in shock.

"I have told you about the trigger scent and its effect on me on the off chance some variant in this universe exists. Because of that chemical I took my mother's life as she waited for me to come out and give me a life away from pain and death."

"When I woke up from the daze my first sight of freedom was her body surrounded in crimson snow. And yet even in that moment she gave me love as she named me Laura with her final breath despite my pleas to tell me what my next mission was simply because I was not capable of telling her I loved her and wanted her back."

Julian held his tongue at the injustice committed against his love, it was not first time hearing this but the pain she held infuriated him none the less.

"I sought to fulfill her wish of becoming a real person and for a time I knew what peace was but the Facility would not let me be. So when I escaped my tormentors and secured the safety of those who I had come to love I decided that I must rid the world of myself and what I thought was the source of my pain Weapon X…my father Logan."

"So I studied him from a far, learned his habits and then when he was alone I struck…but he was waiting for me and more so he knew who and what I was. He refused to fight me despite all my attempts to kill him until I pushed him to fight back as I wanted and finally managed to outmaneuver him."

"I had him on the ground ready to stab my claws into his brain…ready to turn my claws on myself. He kept talking and just suddenly I screamed at him how we needed to be destroyed, we needed to die before more weapons like us came into being..." He audience waited for next words that signaled to them what stopped her from committing the act.

"He said that maybe he did and but I did not as he took my other hand and placed it on his jugular, I did not understand why as I just wanted the pain to end and the killing to stop but he would not let me."

"We spoke and then were forced to part ways for a time until an event took placed that made me return to his side…after that much in my life changed but despite some tragedy and loss I would be lying if I said I regret ever coming to the institute because there I found friends…I found happiness.. .I found peace…" and then she looked at Julian, into his eyes that captivated her so "…I found love."

Julian looked into her own eyes as he smiles at her in that way that makes her heart skip, she reluctantly broke away before approaching Superman and taking his hand into her own and gently pulled him. The man who could shatter mountain with his fist did not have it in him to resist, he felt it would be utterly wrong to do so given what she has shared with them and how much in hurt her to do so.

Finally they stopped before the subject that started all this as Laura stood between Clark and Conner. With the former looking into the eyes of the latter, both feeling confused but not willing to pull away.

"Look at Conner Superman, look at him not as Superman but as a man and tell yourself what do you see? Is it an experiment gone wrong? A tool to be used, which is to be discarded later? Or is it a weapon to be used against you?" She asks the Kryptonian hero with a neutral tone.

No one dared to speak; this was a moment long in the making and one that could either make or break the relationship between the young and old.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Clark sighed before taking a knee and placing a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I see…I see someone I have failed to help. I see someone in need of me. I see someone I hurt by my inaction and folly."

Conner didn't even realize that he let out of breath as his genetic template spoke with such honest regret in his voice.

"Everything that she has said about how I felt was right Conner, and I was a careless fool for letting this go on for as long as it has. I unknowingly hurt you and for that I am truly sorry, I have done everything in my power to prove to be better than those we fight yet I acted just as petty and cruel as them by not doing right by you." Clark then stood up but did not take his hand of yet, in fact he placed his other hand on Conner's shoulder.

"Conner, I know I can't alter the past but if you permit me I would like to help you find your future, to teach you what it means to bear that symbol on your chest, to teach you what I know about being Kryptonian as well as human." With those words said the last son of Krypton stood back and held out his hand towards the young man.

Conner looked at Laura briefly, she said nothing but her eyes did flicker briefly to the man as if to say "give him a second chance".

"I…I would like that very much Superman." The teen replies awkwardly as he took the offer olive branch.

"Thank you, and to start off you can call me Clark."

"Ok…Clark."

"Guys, I think you can brief me later on the mission, I would like to take Conner here to meet his grandparents and sister in law." Clark said earning a look of surprise from the teen but also one of curiosity and hope.

"Very well, I think we can manage without you for the time being." Batman agreed, a hint of approval in his carefully guarded features coming through the cracks while Black Canary just gave a brilliant smile that the rest of the team shared.

Julian quietly took Laura away before she was more than likely bombarded ith questions by the other teams.

"I have told you just how amazing you are beautiful?" He asks rhetorically.

"Many times, especially after we make love." She fired back with no hint of shame.

"Well it means more after that, but I figure after that drama we earned ourselves a night on the town so how about we go that place you like for dinner?"

"I would like that very much." Laura smiles at his proposal before he leans into her and whispers into her ear in a way that sends shivers up her spine.

" _And afterwards I can show my appreciation in bed beautiful._ "

"Oh…" Was all she could say despite the crimson blush on her features, she would definitely agree to THAT proposal.

THE END

A/n: So the premise here is that Hellion leaves the Utopia with X-23 and goes through some crazy shit with her. When the whole Collector deal goes down they get sent to the YJ verse where eventually they join the team.

As you can see I truly do like this pair and despite Marvel letting it die or worse tease us with nothing to say it may come back I feel it needs more love than seeing her with Teen Angel or god forbid Teen Cyclops…UGH!

Also as you can see in this chapter I hasten the whole Superman – Superboy mending by having Laura intervene on Conner's behalf because I feel she would be more than experienced in this matter given her own past.

I do want to make this story happen, I just need to set aside time to do so. Perhaps even create variants on it where the New X-men are sent instead of just the two.


	7. Chapter 7

Doolittle raid a la Black Knights.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this.

A few words before you begin, what you read here is rather dear to me as it was something that I had planned to co-write alongside my dear friend Freedom Guard, who sadly passed away 3 years ago on August 5th, 2015.

I don't think I can do this one without him, I feel like I wouldn't do it the justice it deserves…that he deserves, for he was a better writer than me and I am not afraid to admit that, so I worry even this may do him a disservice but he also appreciated honesty in his reviews so I can do no less, just be polite when you review it.

History was not our strong suit but we tried to get the facts on the Doolitle Raid as best we could though for all we knew we could be way off, just take that into account ok?

 _On board the UNSC Thermopylae Bridge…_

Cortana and John were currently in the Thermopylae's CIC and overlooking over a massive map. As they did Lelouch, CC, Ohgi, Tamaki, Kallen, Todoh and his holy swords, Taizo & Kaguya and finally Rakshata arrived. Lelouch was able to see that the UNSC hero and his partner were deep in thought planning something. They had managed to pull off some major victories and already the Black Knights were becoming more recognized and coordinated even though they did not yet have the numbers to take the fight more openly to Britannia.

"Master Chief, we're all here as you requested, what's on your mind?" Zero speaks as he approaches them with Todoh and Kirihara in tow with the former speaking up.

"I am in agreement with Lelouch here Master Chief, this must be serious if you called all of us."

John nodded and looked at them all, seeing that all the key players in what could be the team's most daring mission to date. It was time, though Cortana could not help but smirk at what the two of them had come up.

"It is indeed so with that said Lord Taizo, do you happen to have the schedule on your House's latest Sakuradite shipments to Britannia?"

"Yes I do, we should be able to send a shipment of it at least three days from now why? Is that relevant?"

"It is, can you and House Kyoto forge some papers to allow a small team to enter through the ports in Britannia as employees?"

Taizo thought about it and nodded though he was still, like the others, in the dark on what was the plan cooking in the minds of the two but they were not going to wait for very long as the Spartan moved back to the CIC and spoke to them.

"Do all of you remember the alternate historical event of Pearl Harbor in our reality?"

They nodded in unison, they after all had looked at the differences between their reality and that of the Spartan and his A.I companion's own reality. World War 2 was something that they were not too keen on due to namely siding with someone as _vile_ as Hittler's Nazi regime. They also knew that by attacking Pearl Harbor once held by the Americans, the Japanese had brought them directly into the war and soon resulted in the loss of Midway for the navy's only fleet of carriers and culminating on the first nuclear bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

Ohgi replied to the question.

"We have read that event well Master Chief, we're not happy about it but we understand the reasons behind it on both sides. Why do you ask it though?"

"Because Ohgi the Americans were not going to be quiet about the results in our reality, President Roosevelt knew that with American morale at an all-time low because of the attack on Pearl Harbor. He knew that if the America was to go to war it had to believed that they can win so to do so they had to launch a retaliatory strike to Japan but it seemed impossible because of the losses of the American Navy, that is until this man proposed a very daring plan."

John looked at Cortana and she smiled and brought the image of the man in question.

"This is Brigadier General James Eugene Doolittle, a former stunt pilot who had later become a military officer in the American Air Force, it was he who concocted a plan to launch a smaller but more mobile raid in retaliation for Pearl Harbor. It was named the Tokyo Raid, or in respect for the man who planned and executed it...the Doolittle Raid."

Cortana soon explained in detail just how the raid was planned, and even though it was an attack on their homeland, the Black Knights, the leader of House Kyoto, and Todoh as well as his followers admitted that it was very risky and brave. The idea of using bombers that were once meant for land based runways on carriers to attack Japan was utterly unheard of. Even more so when they learned that in order to even lift off they had to sacrifice their planes' armor, heavy equipment, weapons, ammunition and more, basically turning the planes into flying fuel tanks and bomb containers. The force of planes was paltry in comparison to the Japanese force that attacked Pearl and their weapons were few, and when the raid was underway they were literally flying blind and had to ditch all their planes. Three were killed and all the planes lost and despite the losses, Doolittle was promoted for his actions instead of being sent to a court martial.

"While the Doolittle Raid in terms of military value was low as the facilities it hit, along with the ship were all back to operational order in a few months. But the real impact of the Doolittle Raid, was to affect the morale on both sides as in the case of the American side the morale that had been low was at an all-time high and inspired the populace that victory was possible. On the other side of the morale field, the Japanese military was confused and dismayed at how such an attack happened and how they were unable to stop it from hitting their home land and it led to the strategic blunder which was the Battle of Midway."

Chiba was confused and annoyed at this and spoke in a bit of a heated tone.

"That's all well and good, but why are we talking about this raid?!"

The others were also confused by this...that is until two of the people in the meeting quickly got the idea of what the Spartan and his A.I partner has in mind. Both Todoh and Lelouch were wide eyed for a moment or two longer before Todoh spoke with a slight gleam in his eye and a look of interest as well.

"That is the most ambitious move I have ever heard of...I am impressed."

Lelouch nodded in agreement and also rubbed his hand on his chin in deep thought while also having a slight gleam in his eyes.

"I am in full agreement with Todoh sensei Master Chief...this move is ambitious."

Kallen was confused and made her thoughts on the mater clear

"Lelouch, what are you and Todoh-san getting at here?"

The exiled prince and leader of the Black Knights smiled at Kallen and replied.

"Kallen...there is a reason why the Spartan told us of the Doolittle Raid, he intends for _us_ to do our own version of it, am I right Master Chief?"

John nodded and soon moved to reveal the nation of Britannia and was already showing areas of interest.

"Exactly...we will make our own Doolittle Raid on Britannia itself. We will strike the Britannian forces in the one place they all would think can never be attacked...their own homeland."

With that said a lot of voices started to cry out in shock.

 _After the meeting, in the cantina..._

After the debriefing the founders of the Black Knights, Oghi, Kallen and Tamaki had all headed towards the cantina where the other founders and former of the Naoto Kozuki cell members were currently located.

Sugiyama, Inoue, Minami and Yoshida knew something was up with the looks of worry on Kallen and Oghi's faces; it was Tamaki's next actions that caught them of guard. He simply walked behind the serving area and ducked down before pulling up a six pack of beer.

Normally they would take his weakness for the sauce in stride...unless he drains a can in one go as he was doing just now. He wiped his mouth cracked open another and spoke before draining that can before he finally spoke in a fearful tone.

"It finally happened...he finally cracked!"

"Ok what the hell is going on?" Inoue asked the other two.

Kallen and Oghi shared a look before Oghi took charge.

"The Chief called us and the other officers to announce his plans for the next mission..."

The pause worried them but before they could ask him Tamaki, clearly starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, spoke up.

"He wants us to go into fucking Britannia to blow their shit up!"

"Tamaki!" Kallen shouts ignoring the stunned looks they were seeing.

"They deserve to know Kallen! The man has fucking cracked if he thinks we can just waltz into the goddamned lion's den and hope to make it out alive."

"Is he...is he serious Oghi!?" Minami asks his old friend still reeling from the news.

"He is."

"Dear sweet Kami..." Kento just couldn't help himself but heads towards Tamaki and grab the last beer, there wasn't much protest from the man as he simply ducked down and grabbed another set.

"Oghi, I know we have pulled off some impressive victories over the Brits but this? This is taking the cake! We can't possibly pull it off even if we have Zero, Todoh and the Spartan at our backs." The only other woman of the group spoke in clear denial.

"But like you said Inoue, we have succeeded where no one believed it possible." Kallen rallied as despite the worry she wanted to believe in her leaders.

"Yeah but Kallen we had home field advantage here when we did, we knew the terrain better, the people protect us as we protect them...but over there how can we possibly do the same?" Minami sadly points out, she didn't want to be the downer of the group but the reality off it was staring them down in the face...that is until Oghi finally spoke.

"The same way we have won those same battles you mentioned..." The man stood up with a look of determination rarely seen on his face ever since he joined with Zero and the Chief "...by following the men who brought us up to this point."

"Oghi this is crazy! I hate to say this but I don't think even Naoto would have done something this insane." Tamaki let out earning some shaky nods from the others save Kallen who looked at him.

"No...I don't believe that for a second, in fact I believe he would have embraced this chance to finally get off our asses and strike at our oppressors." Their friend spoke out in a way that stunned them.

"Guys we have come a long way, we have done things none of the other cells ever even dreamed off! Every day we come close to freeing our homeland and to fulfilling Naoto's dream...hell to take it to new heights all thanks to Zero and the Spartan."

"We could die over Oghi, I mean this time we won't have any advantage at all and all we have is to hope that we can pull of a miracle to get out here and back home." Tamaki quietly spoke, something that was not lost on any of them.

"Tamaki, we all agreed that Japan's freedom was worth dying didn't we?" Kallen gently asked the man she normally butted heads with.

"Yeah but...but dammit I'm scared! Dear Kami I am actually scared this time."

The crimson haired pilot's eyes soften as she approached him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm scared too Tamaki, hell I know we all are but remember what the Chief said courage isn't the absence of fear..."

"...it's acknowledging it and moving past it." Tamaki ended before Oghi spoke up again.

"Guys I'm going with the Chief and Zero. I will not let fear rule me, I will not let Britannia or its stupid ideology or even the fucking Emperor Charles Zi Britannia rule me anymore! Now are you with me!?"

The others were shocked to say the least; they had never seen the former school teacher so fired up.

"I ask you again are you with me?! For Freedom?! For Japan?! For Naoto?!"

"Ah damn it all to Hell, I'm with you Oghi, I may be either too drunk or crazy at this point but I'm with yah to the end." Tamaki shouted as he moved towards his friend while the others did the same.

"To the end!" Inoue cries as she and the others stood beside Oghi before he looked at Kallen who despite everything smiled.

"For Naoto...to the end!"

"Come on, we have an invasion to plan and a victory to achieve."

The group soon rush out the door to meet with their leaders and change the course of history.

 _Within Todoh's quarters…_

The former Coronel and his Holy swords had sequestered themselves within his room at his behest once the meeting was over. Currently Todoh was sitting on a section of the room he used to meditate while the others took places around them.

Asahina was sitting at the desk, his knee nervously bouncing up and down.

Senda sat on the bed and stared at his feet.

Shiba was pacing back and forth while she lightly bites her thumb.

Finally Urabe stared at the stars through the window the Coronel's room had.

Todoh let the silence hang for a moment until finally…

"We cannot go through with this Coronel!" Asahina spoke out as the silence finally grew too much.

"Asahina!" Senba chided the youngest member of the group.

"Let him speak." Todoh says calmly.

"Sir it is utter folly to go through with this veritable suicide run." The young soldier comments in utmost seriousness, Shiba nodded in agreement before she also chimed in.

"He is right sir, we are being asked to walk into certain death, there is no assurance we will succeed much less survive."

"They are not entirely wrong Coronel; we are talking about going into the very heart of enemy territory here with little to no chance of making it out alive." Senba added with some slight worry.

Todoh took this all into account before he stood up and face the last member of his team.

"And what say you old friend?"

Urabe stood quietly as he stargazed before taking a deep breath and turning to face his comrades. He could see Shiba and Asahina were worried and Senba looked weary before finally he turned towards his leader who looked back stoically at him.

*I see he has already come to the same conclusion as I did.* He thinks before finally speaking.

"I say we should go."

"Are you mad!?" Shiba naturally exploded first.

"Let him speak Shiba." Todoh spoke as he wanted the man to explain. Urabe nodded in thanks to his leader before he began.

"Look at where we are…" he says as he holds out his hands and looks around the room before pointing at the window and thus Earth "…really look at it."

"We are inside one of the most advance pieces of technology in our world while being in outer space and thousands of miles from the Earth. We are fighting alongside a Super Soldier with 30 years of combat experience against alien combatants who wielded superior tech and a veritable horde numbers as well as having a veritable tactical genius who has secured major victories against Britannia where the JLF had none and while being a high school teenager."

He could see he was getting to them while his leader gave his silent approval to continue.

"All of that should have been ludicrous in our minds but we are living it this very moment, we are a part of something so large I can scarcely believe it myself but here we are nonetheless. My friends, the realm of impossibility are no longer a limitation for us least we allow to them be, so who is to say that this raid is impossible?" Urabe finished his speech before Todoh added his own words.

"Well said old friend, I no longer will chained by doubt or impossibility. I plan to join in this raid and strike a blow against our oppressors that will be heard by the entire world. Death is always a possibility that is true, but is this not a cause for fighting for? One that is worth dying for? Are we not bound by both duty and honor to do all we can to see our people free and our nation rise from the ashes as a beacon to other who feel the iron hand of oppression and show that the enemy is not all powerful nor invincible?"

The other swords took their leader's words to heart as they stared at him before seeing Urabe move and place his hand on Todoh's shoulder.

"For Japan's freedom I will join you."

"For Japan." Asahina added as he rose to join them.

"For Japan." Senba says as he also stands with his colleagues leaving only Shiba left.

"I…I will not lie and say I'm not afraid Coronel, but I trust you to see us through this new venture no matter the end result...so for Japan I will go."

"Then let us go make history my Swords." With that said the group leaves as one to face their destiny together.

When the two groups returned to the CIC and found the Chief, Cortana and Lelouch pouring over all available information for the raid the three looked upon them and could see they already knew that they would take part in what was to be the most daring assault ever to be made against the Holy Britannian Empire.

This assault would go down into the pages of history for years to com and immortalize them forever more.

End.

A/N: So as you can see it was an ambitious project that we would have undertaken had tragedy not struck. I can't with all honesty say I would write this by myself without FG but I am open to let others try on the proviso they speak to me first.

Also for those in interested to see the works of Freedom Guard, go to and look for the community **Freedom Guard's Requiem** where I and mcknight93 placed all his works so they can be read for who care to do so.

That is all I have to say to you all, to FG I say I hope you are at peace my friend and may your stories inspire others as they did to me.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Whatever you see here I don't own anything of.

What if? MCU: Drawing lines.

 _Avengers Tower, New York…_

*This is not going to end well. * Xander thinks as he listens to everyone discuss the latest bombshell to hit the team known worldwide as The Avengers. He should have seen it coming after all, ever since he had been left in this reality by the OAA after sacrificing his life to save his home dimension it has been one thing after another.

At first the shock of knowing that he was in a Marvel Universe were there was no Iron Man, Captain America or Thor yet was a bit daunting but in time he had adjusted and made his debut as this worlds Superman.

The world didn't know what to make of him first but in time he had won them over as he save and protected as many lives as he could.

Then it began with Tony Stark announcing to the world he was Iron Man; a chain of events began to take place and he was soon caught in it the day Loki led the Chitauri to conquer the world and he and the others joined forces to do battle…the day he became an Avenger.

Oh, there were ups (Working alongside the likes of Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner and Thor) and downs (dealing with Stark ego or Fury's paranoia) of course but despite all this he had made a home for himself and a somewhat odd family with the other heroes.

Then HYDRA came back from the dead under the disguise of SHIELD, Ultron happened thanks to Stark and Banner messing with things they shouldn't have, Sokovia being destroyed and now they had to deal with the fallout of Crossbones going kamikaze as well as the deaths that occurred when Wanda did her best to contain and get rid of the blast only for it to prove too strong for her to stop.

Now they had the UN breathing down their necks and wanting to put a leash on them with something called the Sokovia accords and headed by none other than Thunderbolt Ross.

*Thank God Banner is MIA or gods knows what that idiot would have done. * The former Sunnydalian turned Kryptonian thinks grimly as he is brought out of his musings by the return of Rogers who looked like someone drop the mother of all bad news on him. It looked like Stark wanted to say something but frankly after hearing everyone say their piece he decided it was time to give his own piece of mind.

"Ok guys I think that everyone here has gotten their chance to vent so if no one objects I guess it's my turn to share." He calmly says as he stands up, though Stark looks like he is about to say something…

"Wonderful…" The Man of Steel quickly cuts in thus earning a mild glare from the billionaire/inventor and a muffled chuckle from Falcon and Widow. "…then let me start by saying something that hasn't been done ever since the start of this SNAFU."

He was now kneeling before Wanda and gently taking both of her hands into his own while giving her a gentle smile.

"You made the right call Wanda."

That earned some incredulous looks, Wanda included but still he pressed on.

"Wanda there was no way of knowing how powerful that explosion would have been had you not acted in time and nor how many people would have been killed if hadn't gotten it as high as you did." He speaks gently to the woman who even now is struggling to block out the memories.

"I know what you are thinking sweetie, you're thinking if only I had done something else or maybe I could have tried harder but let me tell you it doesn't work like that. I know this because every single day I put on my suit and cape to go out there with the intention of saving everyone one I can I am always reminded that no matter how powerful or fast I am I can't do it."

"Despite what many think I am not all powerful and all-knowing because every day I have to decide who needs my help more as well as live with the knowledge that the person I choose not to help could very well die. I have live with the idea of the needs of the many outweigh over the few and now you have to face that same choice."

"But it hurts so much." She finally says as she bursts into tears, but just as quickly he pulls her into a hug that she reciprocates as she cries into his shoulder regardless of the looks of sympathy this garners her.

"Let it out sweetie, you just let it all out." Xander gently says as he rubs her back.

Finally, after 5 minutes they break apart and he wipes her tears away.

"I won't lie to you, it will always hurt every once in a while, but the key is not letting that hurt get in the way of doing the right thing. Yes, it is sad people died in Lagos, but let's face the facts that as horrible as that was it could have been _much_ worse had you not been there to protect everyone."

"Never forget Wanda but also never stop moving forward, it won't be easy and people will give you grief over it because either they refuse to listen to reason or they're just looking to take you down a peg but do not let it define you. You are a good person who got caught up in a bad situation no one saw coming and did her best at the time which in the end is all we can do."

"But if you ever need someone to talk to or listen or just have a good cry and hug with then just call me ok? I will be there if you need it."

"…thank you Xander." The woman smiled in thanks to her friends kindness and offer, it would be a while before she got better but she gave thanks she wasn't alone in this.

He nods back at her before taking a breath because what happens now will not be easy or pleasant.

"Ok, now let's talk about this whole accord thing and why I think it is miles and miles of bad road." The alien hero says in utmost seriousness which earns a moan of exasperation from Stark.

"Oh, come on Harris."

"Tony you said your piece now it is my turn, so as you kindly volunteered let's start with you and your part in this."

"What do you mean my part in this?"

"You are doing this because you want to feel better about yourself because you feel guilty…not that you shouldn't as this is yours and Banner's mess." That earned him some surprised look as well as some angered ones from Rhodey and Natasha.

"Hey that is way out of line man." The Air Force soldier snaps.

"But it is the truth, he and Bruce decided to mess with something they couldn't understand just by virtue of their intelligence and then things went FUBAR in a big way and people died because of it. Now you are letting guilt override your common sense as well as potentially dragging us into another mess with these asinine rules they want us to follow." Xander threw back as he points at his copy of the document.

"We need to do this Harris or we run the risk of losing the people's trust!" Tony pushed onwards with his decision.

"We do this and it could still happen, you honestly think that people will trust us when they see us on a leash? When we go only where they tell us to and not where we need to go? I sure as hell am not going to let some pencil pusher tell me I can't save a person's life just because it goes against the rules."

"Ross is not some pencil pusher Xander, he is the Secretary of State." Sam gently interjects despite him sharing the same opinion but not wanting to let this go out hand.

"Thank you for bringing up my next point Sam." Xander comments as he turns to Rhodey and Sam but mostly looks at War Machine.

"I don't care that he is Secretary of State and I sure as well don't care he was a General, you want to know why?" Both men are silent so the Kryptonian presses on.

"Because he is a grade A balls to the walls crazy ass old idiot." He replies without a hint of shame or care.

"Think about it for a minute folks, what sane and smart man let's another man inject himself with what he thinks a means to protect against radiation but in reality is poor man's copy of Super Soldier Serum? Ross could have put a stopped to it any time he wanted, but he didn't because he wanted his weapon and didn't care about the potential consequences on Banner." That got some of the Avengers thinking.

"And then Hulk arrives on the scene, beats him up and even hurts his daughter by accident which is then followed by him chasing after the man whose life he basically ruined just so he can cut him open and get his weapon."

"Oh but it gets better folks because then he goes and makes bigger mess by giving another formula to a veritable section 8 soldier who later becomes a monster that tore up Harlem and killed several innocent police, soldiers and civilians which only ended after the same man whose life got ruined and had every reason to let him get crushed come in to save the day and his ungrateful life and I said ungrateful because I can't have been the only one who noticed how he used Banner as an example first and foremost during his little speech."

"And even if it's not him pulling the strings we got the UN which is worse in my opinion."

"How can that possibly be worse Xander?" Rhodes can't help but ask as he was the one who brought the positive in that particular point.

"Because its history shows how ineffectual, incompetent and corrupt it is. Now I'm not saying it's all bad but you can't deny it suffers from the same failings as other governments do. I mean in take the Oil for food program that started back in '91, major corruption and abuse was found as well as the usage of food unfit for consumption, the kickbacks and bribes found."

"Yeah but…" Rhodes tries to say something but gets cut off as Xander is far from done.

"Then let's look at the child trafficking at the hand of UN peacekeepers in Sri Lanka, Cambodia, Mozambique, Bosnia and Kosovo that was exposed this year. There were eye witnesses who confirmed that high ranking member of the peacekeepers engaged in child smuggling and prostitution and have not faced jail time."

Nobody could really say anything in regards to that as they had all seen or heard about it on the news but just now realized the implications of what their teammate was saying.

"Do you really believe they are the best people to handle our missions? To tell us where we are most needed? I don't." Xander ends before finally looking at Natasha who was now looking worried and less confident in following the accords.

"One hand on the steering wheel means jack shit if the other is pulling you into oncoming traffic." He says in reference to her earlier comment to Steve.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Tony quietly asks as he too is stranding wonder if it would be such a good idea to follow through with his plan to be a part of the Sokovia Accords.

"I can't speak for anyone here, but what I will say is that I will not be a part of this regardless of the consequences. I fight for Humanity as a whole and not for organizations with their own agenda and spotty reputations, now maybe you guys think it is not the smart decision but it is the right one as well as one I can live with myself making."

And with that said he left the group to decide their fate on their own, he just hoped and prayed this did not spell their doom because he had already lost one family and he did not want to lose another.

THE END

A/N: so basically, this is a What if I had sent Xander to the MCU instead of Earth 616.

I could have done a lot of things but after watching a video explaining how the movie CW was much clearer cut on where one stood on the whole Stark-Rogers debacle I felt I needed to write how I would envision Xander in this scenario.

Many points I take from that video that really made me feel that Rogers was in the right in that medium as opposed to the Comics where it is murkier and harder to choose (FYI in the end I chose Cap because Dark Reign proved he was right in fighting against registration.)

So yeah, there you have it.

I also felt that Wanda in the movie deserved some comfort and because I felt she made the right call at the time.

Not long or action packed but I feel many will ask about where would Xander stand in that scenario as far as the movies go…as for the comics? Well we'll get there eventually.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN JACK OF WHAT YOU SEE HERE!

Feral Rage.

 _Gotham City, Gotham First National Bank…_

It was a typical day in Gotham, typical in the sense that currently a small party of armed thugs in clown masks were perpetrating a heist while their two ring leaders were threatening innocent civilians with torture and death.

You see right now the self-proclaimed clown prince of crime known better as The Joker was feeling a bit bored and felt like sowing some chaos, hence he took his boys and his partner in crime/girlfriend (though he would never call her either of those and woe to whoever said such in his presence) Harley Quinn and he decided a good old bank robbery would brighten his day.

Of course, he added his own brand of mayhem by putting explosive vests on the hostages and would occasionally threaten them by pulling out the remote detonator/dead man switch just to see them squirm…terror always brought a smile to his face after all.

Right now, he was taunting the police while hoping the bat would show up so they can continue their song and dance of him trying to kill the vigilante or fail in the attempt, which did often but let it not be said the madman let it get to him for long.

Indeed all seem typical this day except for one variable that no one could have foreseen, that variable being a young man in Stetson hat, leather jacket and black denim jeans who was glaring at the maniac with a look of utter contempt and hatred that only grew as said maniac once more let out his signature cackle as he taunts the officers while holding a little girl who could not have been more than seven years old at knifepoint while her mother was begging for her little girls life as Quinn held her down while wearing a manic smile.

Finally, the man had enough as he stood up despite being rushed by two of the clown's henchmen who began to order him to sit his ass back down or get pumped full of lead.

The man did not care about them, all he cared about was making sure the little girl lived.

"Hey fuckface! Feel like a big man don't ya!? How about you leave the little girl alone and pick on someone else you sick freak!" He shouts at the man thus earning everyone's attention and wondering if he had a death wish.

"Oh my, seems we have a hero in our mist Harley." The man's casual tone was betrayed by the bloodlust in the man's eyes as he threw the girl to the floor in lieu of this unexpected challenger and moved to approach him while twirling the knife in his hand while toying with the remote in the other making everyone pray he doesn't set it off.

"He looks like a grumpy one Mistah J." the henchwoman replies as she releases the woman who rushes to grab her daughter, she sent the man who had spoken up a look of both fear and gratitude.

"Indeed, he does my dear why we should do something about that shouldn't we?" The Joker replies with dark intent in the smile he now wore as he stood before the one who would dare challenge him.

"Why don't you both do everyone here a favor and go fuck yourselves?" The unknown spat venomously at the duo for all to hear, Joker was quiet for all but a second before he started cackling again.

"Oh ho the very cheek on you! Feel like your Batman do ya?" the white-faced maniac chortles.

"No, I don't think I'm Batman because he would just come in here and beat the shit out of you and let you go back to the nut house where you will later escape. Me on the other hand? I would make sure you are dead, buried, salt the earth, probably take a piss on your remains and then go on my merry to have a celebratory drink." Was the response given that made everyone question his sanity for mouthing off towards one of Gotham most notorious killers…though a few of the hostages did admire the courage being shown as well as hoped such a thing to happen to their tormentor.

Joker however was not as amused as he stabbed the knife in his hand into the impudent man's stomach.

"Guh!"

"You think you were funny, don't you?" He asks darkly as he pushes and twists the blade deeper into the upstart ignoring the potential "Well news flash! I'm the funny one! I make the jokes here!"

"Gah…more like…you are a joke!" The unknown man replies in open defiance despite his dire circumstances.

"You look like someone who needs to lighten up, here have a whiff of my posey." The madman says as he pushes the _flower_ on his suit forward while giving it a squeeze.

* **HISS!** *

A stream of concentrated acid landed on the man's face and immediately began to burn much to the murderous clown's delight.

"ARGH!"

"Guess he didn't like your surprise Mistah J." Harley cheerfully says over the screams.

"Guess not my dear." Her boss comments as he pulls out a revolver. "Do take off his vest my good men." He orders his henchmen who do so after deactivating it.

* **BLAM!** * * **BLAM!** * * **BLAM!** * * **BLAM!** *

After the slugs perforate the man's chest all is silent again as the hostages look on in horror at the wanton murder just committed.

"There now, nice and quiet again." The Joker comments before he motions his men to remove the body.

"Ugh, guy weighs a ton!" One comments as he grabs a leg while the other grabs the other appendage and nods in agreement as they begin to drag the body away while leaving a trail of blood behind.

This would be the last time they would be seen alive as their corpses were later discovered once the stand-off ends with the arrival of the Caped Crusader and the Boy Wonder, though oddly enough the body of the man who had stood up to Joker was missing and the security room where the days going on was a wreck.

 _Hours later, Jack's Toy Emporium…_

It was in this abandoned toy store/warehouse we find the Joker sulking, or as much as a mass murderer would do so, on a worn-down throne while holding an ice pack to his jaw as Harley massaged his shoulders.

"The stupid Bat and Bird ruined the punchline."

It was only minutes after he committed the murder of the unknown man who had decided to play hero that the dynamic duo had arrived and proceed to thwart his plans as they somehow jammed the remotes signal and then proceeded to layout his henchmen.

It was only through sheer luck that he and Harley manage to escape in a nearby armored car used to transport money…though of course it was empty just to add insult to injury.

"Cheer up puddin', I mean at least you got to kill that grumpy man, that was fun right?" She says soothingly as she knew firsthand what it felt to have his anger taken out on her.

"It's not the same! I wanted to kill all of them!" He shouts as he later winces in pain.

"I know Mistah J, I know..." she says in an effort to calm the madman "…hey why don't we go out, pick a random stranger and then you can torture them?"

"…no, I'm not feeling in a torturing mood."

"Want to go mess with Cobblepot? That always makes you happy and we can even take the babies and we can make a literal killing at the Iceburg lounge." She comments with a cheerful tone, that comment does get a better reaction from the man.

"You know what? That sounds like a lovely idea! Do we still have any henchmen left?"

"Nope, we had two but then they needed to be taught a lesson after they got uppity with you puddin'." She recalled as she watched him get beaten to death with his favorite crowbar.

"Oh yeah, they made such funny faces." Joker replies with a manic smile as he recalls them begging as he beats them to a pulp.

*Good times! * He thinks.

"Well might as well make an evening out of this, be a lamb Harl and get those mutts ready while I get my tools, one must always be ready when paying with the bird, a visit after all." He says in a cheery tone as he gets up from his pseudo throne to get his weapons of mayhem and murder.

However, ten minutes into his preparations he is brought out of his musings.

" _P-Pudding…_ " He hears his right-hand henchwoman weakly speak, naturally he turns around to see what she wants and is shocked at the sight.

There was Harley barely able to stand as she held her stomach which was drenched in her blood.

" _...run._ " was the last thing she managed to say before she collapsed onto the floor.

Before he could even process what had happened a pair of objects came hurling towards him, naturally he leaps to avoid them as they hit the spot where he stood. Taken a look he is again caught off guard as he takes in the sight of the severed heads of his pet Hyenas.

"Time's up Joker." Someone behind him speaks with dark intent.

Looking towards the speaker he sees a man deck in a uniform of black and gray with a crimson lensed mask that only revealed his jaw as the rest covered his face with the two-pointed sections where the eyes were extended out and upward.

But what really got his attention were the trifecta of metal claws coming out of each fist and were painted red with the blood of his henchwoman.

Not one to dawdle for long on questions the Joker quickly reaches for a nearby Machine Gun and unloads a salvo at the would-be assassin regardless of potentially hitting Harley.

The masked man quickly takes cover behind a crate and dashes into the shadows as the mad man empties the magazine. Not risking to take a look he quickly grabs another and reloads before he begins to search for his would-be assailant, not even sparing a glance at the woman as a pool of blood grows beneath her.

For the next few minutes Joker searches high and low around the building for this unknown assailant not knowing he was being stalked from shadows as the man kept himself out sight until the perfect chance to strike comes.

"Where are you!?"

"Scared?" The man mocks from somewhere behind him earning a burst of gunfire in his general direction.

"Nobody mocks me!"

"Missed me asshole." Again, the clown hears behind him and again he fires in that direction.

"Show yourself!" Joker screams at the dark.

"It's not so fun when you are the prey is it Joker?"

"Shut up!"

"Quivering in terror, wondering if this is your final day among the living."

Another burst of gunfire until it ran empty which forces the murderer to pull out his revolver.

"That's what all your victims have felt when in your presence but now it's _your_ turn."

AT this point all the Joker's patience vanishes as he fires in all directions while screaming in fury until his weapons just gives off clicks instead of gunfire.

"Where are you!? WHERE!?" He screams in fury and even fear as this was not like when he fought the bat, no this was much worse.

" _Right here._ " His opponent whispers just before…

* **SNIKT!** *

"GUH!"

…he looks down while blood spills out from where six blades have pierced his lungs. Slowly and painfully he looks behind him to see his killer's eyes hidden behind crimson and a stern look despite making his kill.

"That's not fair." Joker whimpers.

"That's what your victims probably thought just before you ended it with that sick laugh of yours." His killer snarls as he none to gently rips out the blades causing further damage to the dying madman who cries out as he falls to his knees.

"It wasn't supposed to be you…it was supposed to be the bat who kills me." He says out loud as blood begins to seep past his clothes and onto the floor, that comment earned a scoff from his assailant he now stood before his kill.

"Yeah right as if he would ever sink to your level, then again I can see how you would find that to be a victory, but like the song goes you can't always get what you want."

"Who are you?" Joker asks desperately as he loses strength.

The man looks at him for a moment before removing his mask, showing the stern look of a young man with dark brown & untamed hair and brown eyes that look at the whimpering killer with disdain, but what was most shocking to the Joker is that it is the face of the same man he killed at the bank.

"Friends call me Xander Harris, but pieces of shit like you can call me Wolverine." He says before putting the mask back on.

"I killed you…I killed you!" Joker screams in a final burst of rage.

"Jokes on you then." The now identified Xander replies before his right arm swings and then surges forward with only the middle claw out. There is one last spray of blood as Joker's head separates from his body, his final thought being how that was funny at all.

Xander simply stares at the corpse for a moment before he hears sirens in the distance, most likely attracted by all the gunfire.

"Well at least there no worse than Sunny PD." He mutters before he moves to take off, letting the police and more than likely the bat to discover his grisly deed.

Though before leaving he makes sure to stab the Joker's and Harley's head's, last thing he needs is for someone to bring that back from the dead by some crazy means which in his experience is possible given all the madness he saw in his time at the Hellmouth.

*At least the people of Gotham will have one less psycho to worry about. * He thinks with a small measure of satisfaction. He takes no pleasure in killing, that the last thing he wants to feel, but in the case of the Joker who has been left loose for too long? That's a whole another story.

It was at this point when his mystically enhanced senses suddenly scream danger and thus forcing him to stop as a bat shaped object becomes embed in front of him that all positive feelings evaporate.

A pair of figures suddenly land before him revealing the looming figure of the Batman and the more energetic form of Robin. The masked Xander could only sum up this latest SNAFU in two lines of thought.

*Fucking Hell. *

*This shit should only happen to Logan. *

THE END.

A/N:

So in honor of both the season and the ever present YAHF I give you this, Xander becoming the Wolverine of the DC verse (I leave it to you to decide which version you want, mine was from X-force hence the uniform). With the added bonus of him taking out Joker and Harley (I expect some will not appreciate that last one but frankly she is just as messed up as him most of the time) and of course Xander being found by the dynamic duo who will not yet knowing what he has done will paint a picture given he's soaked in blood.

Don't know if I will write this but I figure if I don't someone else can take a stab at it.

Happy Halloween everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I WISH I OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANYTHING I WRITE BUT THAT JUST ISN'T IN THE CARDS.

Nice Watch

 _Los Angeles, California…_

We find ourselves looking at a young man riding a bike while carrying a backpack full of letters and parcels ready to be delivered. This young courier was seemingly unassuming with nothing to make him stand out, not his green jersey, tan cargo pants or sneakers that had seen better days.

The only real things that made him the odd man out was having two different watches on each arm with the one on the right having an odd neon green hourglass shape on it as well as looking quite advanced compared to the one on his left arm that looks to have been bought on sale. On his hip was a black and green MP3 player hooked up to his earbuds but nothing else that says why we should be paying attention to him…unless of course you knew his history and where he came from.

"Why did these people have to had their offices in the downtown area!?" He shouts over the din of traffic to seemingly no one in particular as he swerves around cars like a madman.

"…"

"I know I could have taken that left on 3rd street but that damn car accident was slowing everything down and last thing I want is to get the cops on my ass because I used the sidewalk…again!" The young man replies to whoever is speaking to him.

"…"

"I'm sorry for yelling, I didn't mean to ok?" He replies more gently this time.

"…"

"Let's just get this done and then we can call it a day and chill."

"…"

"Oh yeah I think we have enough to buy that lumber so we can finish the repair job at the halfway house, would be in bad taste not to given the help Father Esteban gave us after he bailed us out you know?"

"…"

"Good point buddy."

Many would think that he had some sort of Bluetooth on given the conversation that took place, the reality of it however was far different as the young man reaches his detitanation. Parking his bike on a nearby stand and then securing it with a chain he made his way inside while removing his helmet and shaking loose his dark brown hair.

"Hate it when my hair gets all clumped together." He mutters to himself as he reaches one of the secretaries.

"Welcome to Stark Industries, how may I help you?"

"Yeah I got some packages and letters here to deliver at the request of a..." The young man replies to the woman as he pulls out a manifest of his deliveries and who ordered the items "Mister Jacob Andrews."

"All right let me just call him up so he can pick them up, if you would like to wait in the reception area in the meantime."

A few minutes later the owner of the parcels came and signed for them thus ending the young man's business for the day as he got to his bike and began to pedal away to his workplace to clock out.

"And now we can secure another paycheck and get on with the rest of the day." No sooner had he said that when a large shadow blocked his view of the sun and someone cried out in horror.

Being who he was he quickly looked for the source and found it and others of similar make in the sky looking for a specific quarry. Naturally he knew what they were and what they were capable of once their designated target had been found, this of course he could not permit as to do so would be mean the death of innocents who didn't deserve to be killed out of fear for what they were.

Taking the chance, he forgoes the rules of the road and pedals on the sidewalk while dodging bystanders and other obstacles until he locates an alley devoid of company save for the occasional rodent and insect.

Placing the bike near a dumpster and dropping his back & helmet next to bike while revealing the number "10" on his jersey, he looks around one more time before placing his MP3 and headphones on the ground where it suddenly begins to melt into a large puddle with green lines akin to circuits.

Just as quickly as it melted it soon reforms into a form that resembles a sea lion pup only with a bright green circle for an eye instead of a snout.

"Ship!" It lets out for to hear with a note fear in the tone.

"Easy buddy, I know your worried too." The young man says gently as he pets his friend head who leans into the hand for comfort.

"Be that as it may we got a job to do? You up for it?" He asks rhetorically as he already knows the answer.

"Ship!" The creature states as it stands up higher on his front legs and with air of seriousness in its form.

The young man smiles at this before he stands as well and looks to the watch with the hourglass figure on his arm, he spins the rim of it, making it raise itself and as well as opens a display that shows a silhouette of a creature of unknown origin, he spins it until he finds the one he wants and then looks to his small companion who seems eager for what is to come.

"It's Hero time." He says before slamming the dial home and is engulfed in a bright green light.

 _Moments later…_

*I don't want to die!* Was the recurring thought going through the mind of Jacob Mitchell as he cowers at the sight before him while his dog Roscoe bark at the thing that was about to extinguish the life of his owner.

The thing that was causing such terror was nothing less than the towering form of a Sentinel, a gigantic killing machine programmed for one purpose to find, locate and kill any who carried the X gene that gave rise to the section of humanity known as Mutants, humans whose biology differed from the norm when said gene became active and granted abilities that put them outside of the common masses.

This naturally led to fear from the masses which paved the way for hatred, hatred that was right now being expressive by the robot that was raising its gigantic foot that would snuff out the life of Jacob just because he exists…at least that's what would have happened if a blue blur suddenly grabbed Jacob and his dog just at fired at them.

Jacob for his part felt his world suddenly shift as he found himself and others suddenly in a different place.

"What the!?" He exclaims in shock while Roscoe became to bark again.

"Sorry about that but better to ask for forgiveness then permission given the circumstances." A voice said, though there was something odd with the tone.

Both he and the others who rescued were gob smacked at the sight of a reptilian like creature, it was best described as having ball shaped feet, a white chest with a hourglass device in the middle while also having a black & blue/green ringed tail, scissor like class and a helmet with "X" shaped visor.

"I know you are probably in shock right now but given that I just saved you from a horrible death I would suggest you run along now while I deal with the Tin Men from hell." The creature said to the group before dashing off in a blur.

No one said anything for a moment before Jacob finally process what had been said and what would have happened had the being not intervened on his behalf.

"You heard the…man, we got to get out of here before those goddamn machines find us!" He shouts as he keeps Roscoe in his arms and begins to move. This snaps the others follow his leave and rush to safety, though many wondered who was it that save them as well as giving their thanks.

 _Back with the Sentinels…_

The Machines had just started to look for their elusive quarry when one of them was suddenly struck in the face by a car. The people in command of them were watching the footage and tracked the source back to a figure standing atop a nearby apartment building.

What they saw was surprising to say the least as they spot a red, four-armed creature garbed in black and white. The people in charge tried to scan the being only to get an error message as the scanners couldn't determine whether it was human or mutant, this left them in dumbfounded before their attention was riveted back on the creature as it leaps high into the direction of the closest robot and lands on its shoulder.

"Knock! Knock!" Four Arms says as he rears back the top right arm and drives it through the metal with no sign of injury.

"Your turn little buddy." He says to his small friend who was further dwarfed by the 12ft alien as he crawls from his back and into the hole before leaping again to another machine that close to its brethren. Rearing back all four arms he slams them into the metal skull of the giant, the sound of metal giving under the pressure was heard as it caves in and destroys the electronics that made up its brain.

As the wrecked machine began to topple with its passenger, who was glad to see that no one was going to get accidently squashed, the other Sentinels began to move at the command of their programmers…all except for the one the alien had been punctured and had deposited his small friend in, as that one began to tremble and whose controller was perplexed as his screen was filled with alien language.

By the time the others reached their target the trap was set.

The red powerhouse looked at the remaining killing machines 9 in all, on some level he knew they were sending back images back to their creators so with an air of casualness he flipped them the bird with all four hands.

"Sit and rotate on these you sick assholes." He said out loud for whoever was controlling these monstrosities.

This must have had an effect as all raised their hands and lit up with growing hum of energy, so focus they were on him they didn't see the wolf in their mists until...

"SHIP!" A now pitch-black Sentinel with green circuitry all over its body bellows out as its single circular green eye focuses on two of the killer androids backs and proceeds to let loose emerald beams it's palms that punched through both Sentinels chest cavities.

"Nice job Ship! Now let's finish this and call it a day!" the red alien yells at his companion who looks down and nods before he approaches another machine and delivers a left hook to its head.

"SHIP!" Ship yells in agreement as he evades a laser blast as he closes in with an armed cocked back.

* **BOOM!** * the other machine reals back after the thunderous blow connects to the face of the machine, the alien-controlled robot the pulls on the outstretched arm of the Sentinel and pulls while slamming its free arm into the sternum once which damages the armor and lets Ship blast it with another beam that tears the insides of the android.

Meanwhile the red skinned alien hero runs and tackles the ankle of the closest machine and almost rips it off as cables and metal are ripped away in his path while forcing it onto to its knees and hands. The troubles didn't end there as its enemy leaps onto its back and slams all four fists into the spinal area that cause it to finally flop onto its belly.

The alien would have continued had it not spotted two Sentinel taking aim at him, though this just worked to his advantage as he jumps just as they fire and finish of their synthetic compatriot.

*They must have a lot of money to burn if they can be allowed to do that. * The Tetramand thinks humorously before he moved towards a nearby light post and rips it out and then uses it as a make shift spear as he hurls through the eye of one of his attackers, though not enough to kill the thing it does hamper the machine enough to let him do a running jump and deliver a twin hammer blow to its jaw that rocks it straight into the waiting arms of Ship who grabs it by the head and tears it off now that its weakened.

The final Sentinel takes aim and fires at Ship who raises his arms in his defense, though so focused it was on one target it forgot about the smaller one until a tanker truck exploded on its back.

"Leave my friend alone!" The angered alien shouts at the machine, or more so at its controllers. Though he readies himself as the damaged machine turns to face him to destroy him though again this proves fatal as Ship raises both palms on both sides of its head and lets loose twin blasts that vaporize the head of the machine and leaning behind a headless body that slumps to the ground.

Ship then retracts from the head of the Sentinel it controls and forces both glowing hands to the head before destroying in a blast of emerald light

"Good boy Ship!" The Tetramand shouts as the black and green liquid recede from the headless body until it is back to its original form and happily makes its way to its owners arms that gently place it on a shoulder.

The powerhouse sees some people looking on in fear while also filming with their phones.

"Listen up because I am only saying this for the benefit of anyone who will actually take the time to listen to my words!"

"I know that what the Brotherhood did was horrible and needlessly cruel, I don't contest that but sending out killing machines to slaughter people on the streets in broad daylight is not the answer and sure as well won't bring the dead back."

"If the US government wants to piss away all forms of human rights, the constitution and justice to act like goddamn Nazi's than they will find me there ready to fight on behalf of those who cannot because I for one will not stand by and watch this genocide take place if it is in my power to stop it."

"I will also not let psychos like Magneto do as they please just because they got a god complex the size of Texas, this violence is because of him and those who believe in his twisted ideals. I will defend innocent regardless of whether they are mutant or not and if he doesn't like that he can go to hell for all I care because he is just as guilty as the men who created these abominations!"

And with those words he leaps away into the distances while all the people present wonder what happens next just as emergency services arrive on the scene.

 _At the shelter of one Father Ricardo Esteban…_

"Ok Ship, just act cool and let's hope the Father didn't see the news." The young man comments as he makes his way inside the half-way house to his partner who was back in the form of an MP3.

"You forget young man that I have a lot freer time ever since you came to this house of the lord." A rich Hispanic voice says from his left causing him to nearly break his neck at the speed his head turns towards the source where he finds the deep tan visage of the priest stationed at this home for the poor and homeless.

* **GULP!** * the young man goes as he see the serious look on his face.

"Hi Father Esteban!" The young man nervously replies as he lowers the wood he had bought earlier onto a nearby table. The priest releases a sigh before looking more softly at his ward.

"I'm not angry with you, I'm just worried."

"…they were killing people like they were animals Father, I don't know if these people were a part of the attacks or not but still they sent out those things to hunt and kill them just because they aren't human in their eyes." The young man's voice held a quiet fury as he thinks back on what he had done.

The priest sighed before stepping up to the young man and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Xander Harris…" the now identified young man turned to face the man "…in the time I have spent with you and your little friend I have come to see that you are a man who places too much on your shoulders and is led by his heart, I know why you did what you did and do not hold it against you, I approve because as like you said you wanted to save their lives from the cruelty of men but I do worry for you my son."

"Ship!" The small alien broke through as he resumes his form and stands on the priests' knees who smiles at the little alien and rubs its head.

"And you as well my friend." He says kindly to the little one.

"My worries come from the men who will hear your words as a challenge to their power and status, because such men sadly have no tolerance for men like you who seek to protect others from them." The priest explains solemnly as the young man turns to face him.

"Then I guess I have to make sure that when they come, it comes down to me and them. Because I won't let innocents get caught up in my fights, and I know that you don't want me to get into such things that may be too much for me but I won't run Father, I didn't in Sunnydale and I won't here." He raised the Omnitrix as he continues to speak.

"When I got this on Halloween and then me and Ship got booted to this dimension I knew that things were never going to be completely right and that I would never be able to see my friends…my family ever again." The exiled Scooby spoke with some sadness but also with determination.

"…but what I did keep with me is the promised I made on my best friend's grave, to never let something as evil as a vampires or demons kill others. I didn't have the power to fight back nor the training but after that night I was given a powerful tool and the memories of a person braver than me and now to honor both the promise I made and the memories of that hero in this world I will use them to fight evil in whatever form it takes and that means if I have to fight a guy with a superiority complex or someone in Washington with no care for the lives of the people I will Father."

*SIGH*

"Then I pray the Lord grants you protection and guidance my son." The priest replies with a smile.

"Now come one, those repairs won't do themselves and after what say you and I head out for dinner as a reward for saving those lives?"

"Sounds like a plan Father? How about you buddy?" The young man says to his partner who jumps up happily in agreement.

As the two men and alien set about to work many people had their eyes turned towards LA and the one whose words and actions had drawn their attention.

THE END.

A/N: So yeah this is a cross between Buffy, BEN 10 and Ultimate Marvel (the comics not that show).

Basically, Xander gets the Omnitrix (Alien Force version), gets booted out of his Universe and dumped into Ult. Marvel. I also have Ship with him as a companion.

If I were to continue this then I would make it so he and Fury would not get along, Xander would not cater to his demands and won't be forced into the Ultimates…in fact I debate how he should act around them. Widow is obviously a no go, Pym will not like what he does wo wife beaters and I don't he will care for Cap's attitude.

As for the X-men…hard to tell to be honest, Xavier's actions with in regards to certain students and lovers would not exactly engender him to the guy.

With the F4 and Spidey I could see him get along with, more toward as the latter as he is close to his 616 manner of acting.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill, I don't own anything except the computer I write this on.

So, because I got a several PM's (some polite and others…well let's just say that I needed to calm myself after reading them) about my over usage of the YAHF despite the fact that it is indeed October AKA Halloween Season, I have decided to let them know the following:

1) This latest idea is a **YAHF** , read at your own discretion but don't come whining to me about it because I didn't force you to.

2) It will be last one as I don't have time for another and my muse for this particular brand has quieted at the moment.

3) The next two chapters to be added are a Anime cross with YJ that are linked.

4) After those two my focus will be on the latest chapter to my Ranma/Evo story that was put on pause for the season.

5) And finally, I will write what I damn well please so in the immortal words of D-Generation X I say to all you haters/flamers to SUCK IT! (Cue their theme music!)

That is all, enjoy!

SotL: Set forth into the Infinite.

 _Sunnydale, CA Halloween night…_

Thomas Lasky was not used to wake up in strange places feeling like he just went ten rounds with an Elite Ultra in a bare-knuckle boxing match, in fact he was well known to refrain from heavy alcohol with the notable exception of the anniversary of the attack on the Corbulo Academy and subsequently the death on Chyler Silva but the hangover was never this bad.

But returning to our hero as he forces himself to stand from the pavement while groaning all the way, as he stood on his two legs the prevailing line of thought was…

"What the hell happened?" He groans as he rubs his eyes before finally opening them and taking in his surroundings.

*What the!? Where am I? * He furiously thinks as he sees he is on a street surrounded by buildings and cars not seen since the late 90's. Quickly falling back on his training he is glad to see he has both his M6 sidearm, two magazines and a communicator which he swiftly places on his ear while pulling out the weapon.

"This is Thomas Lasky to any friendly UNSC forces out there, I am in unknown territory and need immediate assistance and EVAC. I repeat this is Thomas Lasky to any friendlies out there..." He is interrupted by a growl coming up behind him.

He swiftly rolls out of the way as some hairy beast with plenty of claws and fangs lands in the spot he used to in an attempt to make a meal out of him. Shelving any thoughts of its origins he quickly fires a trio of shots at the feral creature who cries out as one bullets finds itself lodged into its left shoulder, this followed by it fleeing for easier prey as it runs from the armed human.

Thomas remains on alert in case it brought friends but when no sign of further attack is imminent he focuses, takes a moment to calm down and then tries to reach help again.

"This is Thomas Lasky to any UNSC forces in the vicinity, territory is not friendly proceed with caution, does anyone read me?"

He was about to repeat the message when a familiar voice replied, one he was very glad to hear.

-Captain this Roland, I am getting some interference on the line but I read you. —

"Roland you have no idea how glad I am to hear you; do you have a clue as to what is going on?"

-Your guess is as good as mine sir, all I know is that we are not in Kansas anymore if what my sensors are reading is true. — The smart AI housed on the UNSC Infinity replies to his captain.

"Lay it out for me Roland." He says to his ships AI while looking for a place to lay low just in case more hostiles appear.

-Well first off, we have somehow gone back in time because I got readings showing old satellites that have been decommissioned ages ago, no MAC cannons anywhere destroyed or new and New Mombasa is looking pretty pristine as if it was never hit with the Covies death rays. —

"…shit." That word summed up the Captain's feelings pretty well.

-My sentiments exactly Captain, but its weirdness doesn't stop there though because I'm not the only ship up here. —

"What!? What do you mean?"

-Brace yourself sir, I got the Pillar of Autumn & the Iroquois on my starboard side and on my port, I got the Forward unto Dawn as well as the In Amber Clad. Three of them have pinged me and the IFF reads Cortana in all of them and from the looks of things they are just as confused as I am.—

Now Lasky really was drunk because he knew for a fact that those ships were either destroyed or, in the case of the destroyer, decommissioned after suffering tremendous damage in battle. Add in the fact that three of the ships capable of housing an AI had the same one that had seen her fair share of combat alongside the UNSC greatest soldier and hero which to him just added to the chaos.

"Any other bombs you want to drop on me Roland?" He asks in exasperation, he didn't mean to snap at the AI though, he was in a way a fellow crew mate albeit synthetic in nature.

-…according to the manifest we are fully stocked with supplies as well as ammo and yet I can't find anyone on board Captain. — Roland replies meekly as he knows that latest tid bit will not sit well with the man.

"Are you telling me the Infinity is alone up there!?"

-Yes sir, I can't explain it either, I have nothing to suggest why there is no one on board since all the life pods and Frigates are present with no sound of damage on them nor do I detect any biological or chemical agents in the air either…it's like everyone just upped and disappeared! —

Thomas can tell Roland was just as freaked out by this knowledge and he can only assume the other ships are just as empty sans the three Cortana's who could right be also frantic.

*And I will have to deal with that headache as well. *

"Roland scan the area I'm in…hell scan the whole planet if you have to, look for any UNSC signals, talk to the other AI's and have them do the same. We are not going to sit here and do nothing and we are most certainly not going to run around like chickens with their heads cut off." He orders firmly as once more he lets his training and experience come to the fore front as now was not the time to lose one's head.

-Yes sir! — Roland replies as he gets to work while simultaneously talking with the Cortana's and explaining the plan to them all in the span of seconds.

It took two minutes at most but his AI friend came through as he always did.

-Well I got good news and frankly weird/disturbing news Captain. —

"Don't you mean bad?"

-Not after you hear this, according to my readings I am receiving IFF signals for the following: Commander Miranda Keyes, Captain Jacob Keyes, Sierra B312, Sierra 052 and finally Sierra 034. — the AI finished grimly as both he and Thomas knew full well what all this people had in common.

"That's not possible Roland, they are all listed as confirmed KIA…" Tom was not known to be shaken easily but this had rattled him.

-Sir I quintuple checked this, they are alive and in the area. —

The Captain of the Infinity simply took a deep calming breathe before pushing this revelation aside, answers would have to wait for this mystery.

"What's the good news?" Roland was glad his Captain was taking this seriously because frankly he was freaking out as much as an AI could.

-Commander Palmer, Captain Veronica Dare, Sierra 117 & Blue Team, Fireteam Osiris and apparently Dr. Catherine Halsey are planet side. —

"Well this I can deal with, who is closest to my position Roland?"

-That would be Commander Palmer group sir. —

"Luck is still with us then, open a channel to all of them, i don't know if anyone without armor has a communicator but best to be safe than sorry."

-Got it sir…done. —

"This Captain Thomas Lasky of the UNSC Infinity to all UNSC forces, do you read me? Over."

-Fireteam Osiris here alongside a very confused Captain Dare sir. —

-Glad to hear a familiar voice Tom, I hope you have an idea on what the hell is going on. By the way I got the Chief here along with Blue team as well as one very much alive Spartan B312. — Palmer answers with exasperation for the current set of circumstances she is facing.

-This is Sierra 054 along with Sierra 034 with me…though how is that possible I don't know since I know for a fact we both we shouldn't be not that I'm complaining. —the voice of a man long thought dead in the war rang, unknowingly causing 4 Spartans to become poleaxed.

"Good to hear from all of you, now I know you are confused but right now we need to get our act together as we are not the only UNSC forces on earth, Roland will transmit the IFF tags closest to you as they do not seem to have a means to communicate so kindly escort them to my position, in the meantime Roland see if you can send us a transport would you kindly?"

-On it sir. — Roland replies as he gets to work.

-Sir, I suggest both Commander Palmer and Spartan B312 break off from our group to secure your safety and the LZ. —The Master Chief adds to the conversation.

-I second that. — Sarah comments as he knew she would.

"Very well, stay safe and see you all soon."

 _Minutes later…_

It did not take long for most groups to arrive at the designated LZ where Thomas and the Pelican Roland had sent were located at, the only ones missing were Blue team and their VIP's.

"I hope they didn't run into any trouble." Thomas openly says while Palmer was next to him as a silent guard.

"It's Blue team plus the two only hyper lethal soldiers the UNSC has, I'm pretty sure they can handle anything that comes their way Tom." Sarah replies with a smirk that gets a chuckle out of the Captain.

"Ever the optimist eh Sarah?"

"Please, I'm a realist Tom." He Commander replies in all honesty.

Soon the saw the legendary soldier appear with his team as well as the Captain of the Pillar of Autumm as well as the woman who gave rise to the second generation of Spartan's.

"Dad?" One Miranda Keyes spoke as she approached the man who had his life taken by the parasitic organism known as the Flood as well as her mother who had been labelled a war criminal.

"Miranda…" The man was beside himself as he has been told by the Master Chief that she had been killed in action against the Covenant.

Both embraced each other while Halsey looks on next to her favorite Spartan.

"Will you not join Doctor?" A woman asks through the man's speakers.

"…I do not deserve it."

*Deserve her. * She thinks sadly as she gazes at the woman she let go as a form of penance.

The large man next to her said nothing gave one a look to his sister Spartan 058. Gently, for her at least, she pushed the scientist forward allowing the Commander to catch her in her arms and from there hold her.

"Awe, you big softies." The woman spoke on the private line to the II gen Spartan's.

"I don't know what you mean Cortana." 117 rebukes in a non-challan manner while Jorge and Sam's chuckles can be heard.

"She has you pegged all right squad leader." Jorge humorously adds earning a grumble from the soldier.

"All right that is everyone, let's get onto the Infinity and try to sort out how we travelled through time and, no offense intended, brought back the dead to life." Lasky orders as he moves into the transport followed by Palmer and Noble Six.

 _Meanwhile in a certain Costume shop…_

Inside the shop where all manner of costumes could be seen an eerie glow could be seen coming from the back room, the source being a bust of the Roman deity Janus.

"It is time Ethan, all the players are now present and the show can begin." An ethereal voice spoke from the two faces of the bust.

"Well never thought my sort of fun would be of help to the white hats." The owner and mage spoke as he readies a nearby baseball bat.

"Never underestimate the power behind change my acolyte, and it is not as if I do not plan to reward you for your service in this case." The deity replies in all seriousness.

*Freeing us of Eghyon is a reward I can't pass up…shame Ripper won't know it was thanks to my lord. *

"Will the changes be enough to stop what is coming my lord?" Ethan just had to ask.

"They must be for the mortal realm to survive the coming storm, those fools who guard their precious balance with nothing short of zealotry failed to take into account threats from the very heavens…I will not allow their stupidity to spell the doom of this world!"

"Your wisdom knows no bounds Lord Janus." Ethan says in humility to his patron deity, then he takes a practice swing before finally smashing the bust and releasing a shockwave of magical and divine power that sent him tumbling to the floor.

"Ugh, next time I put some padding before doing that." He groans as he lays there, though a satisfied smile works its way on his face as now just a matter of waiting for Ripper and his group to investigate and thus he can explain what has been done and why.

Feeling a slight burning sensation on his right arm he carefully rolls up the sleeve of his robe to find the cursed tattoo slowly disappearing. If one were to pass by said shop they would have heard the joyful laugh of a man who just got the best news in the world.

 _Meanwhile in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex…_

"What is it Walter?" A bald man dressed in formal Air Force uniform and with the rank of general asks as he moved towards the main HUB of the complex that held one of the country's most guarded secret known as the Stargate which was under the command of General George Hammond.

"Sir NASA just called and data that was critical we see."

Just as the man finished the base premier team, SG-1 arrived to see what new disaster was about to hit.

Leading them was a gray-haired man with a stern expression, Coronel Jack O'Neill who was followed by his team formed by a blond woman who was considered the brains Captain Samantha Carter, on her left was a brown haired man who was akin to the moral center of the group Daniel Jackson and finally the alien warrior known as Teal'c.

"Put it up on the monitors Walter."

The man did as order and as soon as the images hit multiple reactions of surprise hit with Jack summing up the situation quite nicely.

"Oh for crying out loud!"

And in space a group of men and woman on board a massive vessel would find themselves caught up in an adventure the likes they never could have imagined and taking up a mantle far beyond anything they could have dreamed of.

The End

A/N: I figured I had to give this type of story a try at least once and using three things I like, those being Buffy, Halo and Stargate SG-1.

The cast and their costumes:

Daniel "Oz" Osbourne – Thomas Lasky

Willow Rosenburg – Commander Sarah Palmer

Devon MacLeish – Edward Buck

Aphrodesia – Olympia Vale

Alonna Gunn – Holly Tanaka

Charles Gunn – Jameson Locke

Rupert Giles – Captain Jacob Keyes ++

Jenny Calendar – Dr. Catherine Halsey

Faith Lehane – Commander Miranda Keyes ++

Buffy Summers – Spartan B312 AKA Noble Six ++

Xander Harris – Master Chief John 117 Halo 4/5 Armor

Cordelia Chase – Kelly 087 Halo 5 Armor

Rhonda Kelley – Linda 058 Halo 5 Armor

Tor Haur – Frederic 104 Halo 5 Armor

Jonathan Levinson– Jorge 052 ++

Andrew Wells – Samuel 034 ++

Harmony Kendall – Veronica Dare


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own Jack of anything you see here.

Let me start off by saying thank you to all of those who took the time to write to me in the Reviews and PM's on the many sites I am a member of after I explained my latest bout with flamers/haters, you have my deepest thanks for all your kindness and I hope to continue to provide you with more entertaining stories for as long as I can as well as hopefully inspire some to take up the habit of giving life to new stories.

Now on with the show.

Protector's Light.

 _On the border of sector 2814…_

A battle raged across the infinite sea of stars as three alien beings each belonging to a specific Lantern Corps clashed with one another in a deadly dance of life and death.

One of the participants was a female with light blue skin, four yellow eyes and tentacles instead of feet on the lower half of her body while garbed in emerald and black which glowed with the green light of Willpower as it encapsulates her form in a protective aura as she wields a round shield.

She was currently locked in battle with red skinned alien with tendrils on his chin, pitch black eyes clad in yellow and black, this was a known symbol of fear as he was wielding the yellow light of Fear in the form of sword akin to an earth-based scimitar though with jagged edges on its back.

Their stalemate however was broken as they each flew back to avoid a gout red vile spewed forth by alien with pitch black skin and eyes that glowed as if they were red hot coals, this creature wore red and black while being under the influence of the red light of Rage.

"Die!" The red lantern screams in fury as he goes after the yellow lantern who forms a construct akin to a blaster rifle which fires on the maddened creature who bobs and weaves until one shot clips manages to clip his shoulder.

"Argh!"

However, before he could capitalize he was tackled by his original prey who sent him spiraling back before she slams him with a giant green fist that strikes him with the force of a freight train dead on.

"Ugh!"

She had to take this chance while her enemies were out of action.

"This is lantern K'lari! I'm under attack by both a yellow and red lantern! Request immediate back up!"

-This lantern Jordan, I'm heading your way with Stewart in toe just hold on until we get there! -

She sighed in relief and was about to reply until she was struck from behind by a crimson beam and then shoulder tackled by her yellow opponent. She had to ignore the panicked cries of fellow lanterns and quickly reorient herself to avoid another gout of crimson liquid from the red lantern while firing a barrage of missiles at her yellow enemy.

The Sinestro corps member evades some of the missiles while destroying the others he can't avoid.

It was then that in the process of destroying another one he spots the red lantern battling his hated foe with a crimson hued lance, inspiration came to him as he takes a moment to form a makeshift sniper rifle and aims for the perfect shot.

* **ZAT!** *

It was by sheer luck that the green lantern moved away to only be wounded, though not lightly sadly, by the yellow beam while her current opponent was not as fortunate as his chest erupted in purple blood, his red aura soon faded along with his uniform as the ring removed itself from his finger and flew of in search of a new wielder.

As for the K'lari she was struggling under the assault of the yellow lantern who did not waste time in capitalizing on her wounded state as he fires repeatedly at her with his weapon.

Seeing a need for a new angle he dismisses the construct and then launches multiple missiles at her just as she did at him with one exception that soon becomes apparent as she brings forth a sphere of pure willpower to defend herself with against the barrage…which never comes as they explode prematurely and leave only a yellow mist that obscures her vision.

Too late she realizes that was his plan all along as her ring blares a warning that comes too late as her foe streaks through the mist dual wielding twin swords that pierce her shield and subsequently her chest near her heart and lung.

"UGH!" Blood spills from her mouth as the pain hits her while she looks at the pure glee and malice reflected in the two onyx eyes that are taking in her agony as the yellow lantern savors his kill.

"That's it let me savor this victory over your beloved Corp." He speaks calmly as he watches her struggle in futility as her vitals start to fade. "You are my fifth kill woman, though I will compliment you on putting up a better fight than your predecessors though like them you were no match for the power of Fear." He sneers at her as she struggles to speak through the pain, deciding to at least hear her final words he leans in... big mistake.

Suddenly her tentacles wrap around him and restrain him with surprising strength, his look of shock then turns to terror as she rams his ring under his chin while delivering a look of utter determination.

"For the Corp!" She yells in defiance of his earlier words as she musters all her will into one powerful blast that takes her enemy's head off in a beam of emerald light. As with the red corpsman the lifeless body loses the yellow aura and uniform as the ring leaves the corpse in search of a new wielder.

K'lari feels her life draining from her body after her final act, slowly she brings the ring to her eyes to look upon it one final time as memories both good and bad come to the forefront in seconds…she regrets nothing and is proud of all she had accomplished as a Green Lantern, thus she summons the green lantern that tapped into the central battery to grant her the power to defend the innocent and uphold the law set down by the Guardians.

She struggles to move but does so as she aims the ring at the lantern to have it place in a subspace pocket, once done and despite the pain she gently takes it off her finger and gives it her final instructions as her eyelids grow heavy and her vision slowly begins to darken.

"Go…choose… wisely…choose…carefully..." with those final words her life ends as her fingers let the ring loose. It glows with soft green light over the body as it stays with the body of her former wielder for a minute as it to give her proper respect before turning towards the nearest planet that could support life.

Minutes later the two earth men gifted with their own rings arrived to find the tragic aftermath of the battle.

"Goddamn it!" Hal spat in anger as he approaches his fallen sister in arms while John scowls in self-reproach. He was tempted to incinerate the bodies of the ones responsible for this loss but thought better of it, nothing could be done now expect honor their fallen.

"Ring, scan for energy signatures that match a Green Lantern ring." John orders his ring.

"Trying to get a bead on where it went?" Jordan asks his friend as he approaches.

"Might as well do something within our power after..." He cuts off as he looks at her body once more and looks away in shame.

*After all this time and all I have seen it never gets any easier. * Stewart thinks with both regret and sadness at the forefront, he can tell Hal feels the same. Finally, his ring signals him that it has found the signal, silently he commands it to show the potential trail…heading straight to Earth.

"Shit, did not see that happening…" Hal mutters as he rubs his face before facing John "…I'll trail it and lend assistance should it choose a bearer meanwhile take those two _scumbags'_ corpses for processing and…" He trails off as he looks at K'lari though his attention is brought back towards John who places a hand on his shoulder in understanding.

"I'll make sure she gets a proper send off, you just find that ring and hope the next lantern isn't the second coming of Guy." Hal muster a light chuckle at the man's attempt to cheer him up before he nods in thanks and soon takes off.

They would be in for quite a surprise when the new bearer was revealed.

 _Back on Earth, Karakura, Japan…_

Here we find another struggle taking place though of the supernatural variety in the dead of night as a young man of bright orange hair and wearing a skin-tight bodysuit covered in bone white armor was leaping with ease from rooftop to rooftop with a look of desperation on his face.

"Those bastards!" He screams in rage as he ran from his house where his enemy Tsukishima used his fullbring Book of End to insert himself in his family and make it seems he was a part of it, this was soon followed by the rest of Xcution pursuing him to take his power, worse Tsukishima had brainwashed his friends into thinking he was the one in the wrong.

But the most bitter wound was when his ally/rival/friend Uryū reveals that Kūgo Ginjō, the first substitute who preceded him, was the true mastermind behind this plot to steal his fullbring to become more powerful.

*I should have stayed with Uryū!* He thinks furiously as he ran after the Quincy had come to his aid and revealed the true nature of his "ally", unfortunately he was too out of it to be effective and had nearly been skewered by the traitors blade hence his rush to gain distance and come up with a semblance of a plan…which was when it all went to crap as his instincts screamed for him to move as Jackie Tristan slams her foot where he once stood.

"Found you!"

"Shit!" He cries out as he moves back as another member out for his power comes in the form of Moe Shishigawara who slams his fullbring, Jackpot Knuckle, into the roof and caving in.

"Damn! Not lucky enough!" The mohawked man replies in lament.

"No shit Moe." Jackie adds as she moves towards the orange haired teen.

"Why are you doing this!?" He demands as he blocks a kick with his forearm while kicking the other one in the face.

"Nothing personal, just business." The dark-skinned woman replies neutrally.

"Not personal!? You took my friends and family from me!" He shouts in a rage as he goes on the offensive. He disappears from her sight only to reappear above her ready to cleave her in two had she not backed up at the last minute, though that did not help her evade his fist as it rams into her stomach.

*Shit! * She mentally chides as her fullbring is the only thing that saves her from blacking out as she is launched back while pain finally registers.

Meanwhile Moe had charged in while Ichigo's back was turned in hopes of knocking him out but again his luck fails him as his outstretched fist is caught by his opponents who executes a judo toss that slams him into the unforgiving ground…

"Ugh!"

…and then is punted in the stomach to add to his troubles as he crashes into Jackie as she struggles to stand only to fall again.

He couldn't stay to make sure they were out of the fight as he could sense the others approach so resumed his retreat to maintain his distance from his enemies.

*There has to be a way to snap them out of it! There just has to! * He furiously thinks as he senses another attack on his right, he quickly brought up his sword to block and felt his anger reach a whole new level as he gazes into the smirking face of his tormentor Tsukishima.

"This would go a lot smoother if you were to just give up." The madman comments idly as if he had not brainwashed his friends and family into accepting him into their lives.

"Getsuga Tensho!" A black wave of energy was the teens response that forced his opponent to jump back to avoid the deadly attack, however being driven by his rage had boosted the teen's efforts to punish his tormentor hence he had quickly used his speed to slam a fist into the man's stomach…

"Guh!"

Followed by a kick to the thigh to reduce his mobility…

"Argh!"

And finally, a knee to the nose that threw his head back as blood flew from the wound. He was about to blast him again in the hopes that he could knock out, get him to undo the damage and the beat the shit out of him at his own leisure but…

"El Directo!" A familiar voice cries out from his right which forces him to dodge as his brother in arms now turned into a unwilling pawn sends his signature attack towards him.

*Damn it all to hell! * The former Shinigami rages as he looks at the approaching form of his second oldest friend Yasutora Sado AKA Chad with his left arm still releasing steam from his earlier attach while next to him the kind hearted Orihime Inoue began to heal his hated foe who gave her a smile in thanks as if he had known her for so long when in reality it was due to his fullbring ability.

The smile she gave Tsukishima was another stab in the back for young Ichigo along with the look of reproach his tall friend he sent to the orange haired youth.

"Ichigo please stop this at once! Why are you attacking our friend?" Chad asks his comrade not giving one hint of the deception he is under, that was just another blow to the teen however before he could say something his instincts cried out for him to move as a large blade came crashing where he once stood.

"Almost had you that time kid." Kūgo says with dark mirth in his tone as he readies his large sword.

Ichigo grits his teeth in anger at the man and would have launched himself at him if it weren't for the presence of his brainwashed comrades who looked ready to stop him.

Sadly, running was flown out the window as Moe had launched a blow while he was distracted and landed a hit on his unprotected back…

"Lucky!" The mohawked man shouts in celebration.

Ichigo's troubles don't end there as Jackie gets back in the fight and repays him for his earlier strike by giving him a back-spin kick to the face.

"Gah!" he cries out in pain as he is launched away and lands on his back. Quickly he scrambles to get up as Kūgo approaches, yet the next attack doesn't come from him but rather the revived Tsukishima who slashes with his sword his left arm though a last-minute deflection manages to save said arm though he is still cut by the blade as evidenced by the blood flying out.

He ignores the pain as he did in the past as he was now facing two swordsmen and then there were two friends as wild cards. From then on is a struggle to stay ahead of them as he blacks and deflects the blades as best he can but Ichigo can only do so much before he starts to take damage.

He deflects the broadsword only to get cut the katana.

He blocks the katana and gets a light stab by the other blade.

He looks to his friends to help him but the bastard who has manipulated them buts in and they waver in their desire to stop the fighting.

It was getting bad as time passed and the rest of Xcution arrived with only Riruka not actively participating in this assault if her grimace whenever he was struck was anything to go by.

Right now, the former substitute was panting while facing off against the group who could practically tell the he was running on fumes but refused to acknowledge it.

"Just give it up kid, you put up a good fight and commend you for it but times up." Kūgo says calmly as he rests his blade on his shoulder with no worries of being attacked while the rest of his group look on.

"Like hell I will!" Ichigo spat at the offer, he never surrendered back when he was facing the likes of Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra or even Aizen. Lost some confidence or suffered tremendous pain yes but never has he retreated because the stakes wouldn't allow him such an option and this was just the same.

"Ichigo please stop this!" Inoue cried as she did not want to see him hurt anymore despite her mind being altered.

This time though Ichigo did not feel a pang of worry or hurt but rather only more anger and determination to not give in.

"Shut up!" He shouts much to the shock of the girl in question that was also mirrored in the gentle giant face.

"Is it fear that drives you boy?" Tsukishima mocks as he readies himself.

"I will never be afraid of any you, not when I've faced worse odds and enemies who make you look like a little fish in an ocean of predators. Compared to them you are just walking jokes, no I will never be afraid of you nor will I surrender." The teen refuted as he pulled on the will and determination that saw him through so many battles while readying his sword.

While this was happening, a doorway seems to appear out of thin air above the site of battle and several people could be seen stepping out, among then a rather small woman who looked anxious to get out and lend aid towards the teen.

They weren't the only witnesses to the battle as two men and a dark-skinned woman watched from afar, the raven-haired man dressed as a Shinigami looked particularly distress as he resists the urge to jump in and help his son.

Unknown to them all a green speck appeared above the teen and was steadily growing in brightness and size as the distance between the two was rapidly reducing.

"I will save my friends, I will save my family and most importantly I will defeat you!" He shouts just as his enemies had enough of his defiance and lunge at him however before they can make contact an emerald light came from above and repelled the group.

To the utter shock of all bearing witness they saw the boy safely protected behind an emerald sphere with a bright glow in the center. Ichigo had a hand raised as the light briefly blinded him before looking at his surroundings and wondering what was going on before his eyes were drawn to the light…or more importantly what was in it.

"Is that…is that a ring?" He asks out loud as his memories are suddenly being assaulted with a sense of familiarity though he is caught off guard by the ring suddenly speaking.

-Ichigo Kurosaki of sector 2814, you have shown great willpower and the capacity to overcome fear, you have been chosen by the Green Lantern Corp, do you accept? —

Now that throws him for a loop despite the circumstances he finds himself in, of course he now realizes why he felt the ring was familiar as he like many in the world knew of the Green Lanterns that formed part of the Justice League.

He isn't the only one as Tsukishima and Kūgo look at one another in growing worry as both realize the danger to come if they allow this to happen.

"Stop him!" The leader of Xcution shouts as he begins to attack the barrier with the others, sans Sado and Inue who are more worried about Ichigo, following them as they to realize the implications of this occurrence.

Back with Ichigo he recognizes that this could very well tip the scales in his favor.

"I'm in the middle of a fight, I wouldn't know how to use you properly." He says to the ring not knowing why but feeling he needed to something.

-This ring can provide you with aid. — It replies to the potential ring bearer.

The teen looks away for a moment before nodding to himself, there is so much he should be asking before embarking on this path but the need to save his family and friends drives him to his next course of actions as he sheaths his sword and looks at the most powerful weapon in the universe.

"I accept!"

The ring doesn't reply but floats towards the teen and easily slips itself onto his right-hand ring finger, as soon as it does a green lantern appears before him glowing with power.

-Ichigo Kurosaki, aim towards the power battery and recite the following oath…- Ichigo is slightly caught off guard by now hearing the ring speak inside his mind but quickly focuses on what needs to be done as he sees the desperation on his enemies faces, it almost brings a smirk on his face but holds off on it as he does as ask.

The Shinigami, his friends, his father and his allies all can feel a certain power being released as they look at the new ring bearer as he speaks the oath that all those who became part of the organization knew by heart:

 _In brightest day, in blackest night,_  
 _No evil shall escape my sight!_  
 _Let those who worship evil's might_  
 _Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!_

A surge of power washes over the teen as green light envelops him and his fullbring, the bone white sections of his fullbring turn an emerald green and the symbol of the Corp appears on his waist. The change did not end there as a coat similar to his Bankai covers it with the difference that this one has a hood that shrouds his head and seemingly brightens his orange hair due to the black background behind it. His face is covered by a green face mask on the lover half and a visor over his eyes similar to that used by Lantern Kyle Rayner.

"We are so fucked." Jackie says out loud with dread.

"You have no idea." Ichigo replies as he feels the power as old as the universe course through him, needless to say it was payback time.

THE END

A/N: So basically, I got this idea after reading a one shot about him getting the ring, I got the feel it was based on the movie though. This is not the movie btw but rather I would set this in the YJ verse before the team was created, hence the terran lanterns become his mentor when he joins the team.

Anyway, I chose the fullbring arc because despite my disliking of it (is it weird I hate this arc more than the Quincy arc? I felt we got more out of the latter than the former.) I do feel it provides the opportunity for a break from canon in the following way:

Instead of letting it slide Ichigo is quite displeased as being used for bait and the fact they chose to intervene when it all came to a head instead of getting involved as soon as the plot was revealed.

He is pissed at his dad for letting his sisters get caught up (that never made sense to me, Isshin seemed to dote on them so why would he let them get caught up in that weirdo's plot.)

He really can't look at his friends due to them isolating him (Ishida) and having to fight them (Chad & Inoue).

Kisuke and Yoruichi are on his shit list because once more they are playing spy games with his life and withholding the means to reclaim his powers after all the crap he went through because of the last time with that stupid rock.

So that would be the reason I have him take up the role as the latest Green Lantern and get training (ergo he leaves the planet for a time) on Oa.

This is just a rough idea that may be subject to change (for example there would be a fight between him and the full bringers.) as I do want to make this cross but I am open to let others take a crack at it.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of what you see here.

A new path taken.

 _Chicago, Illinois…_

In one of the less than savory areas of the windy city stood a small apartment complex that had seen better days, in this place we find a figure sitting in the dark with the only source of light being provided by a cellphone resting on his right.

The figure sat in the small and dilapidated recliner waiting for a message that would signal to another challenge and another chance to reap the rewards should he win, and he will do so as he has done countless times because do less would be an insult to his pride and his hard-earned skills…plus there was that pesky little thing known as death to consider as well.

But that was beside the point as the figure continued to wait, it was close to midnight when his phone chimed and he picked it up to read the message.

-Today's venue, free for all, Venom and Bite are anxious to meet you, expect transport outside. —

It read in a short and precise manner as he had come to learn, something about not wanting to draw unwanted attention from the wrong parties or so he was told hence why he destroyed the phone as soon as he got the message.

Slowly the figure stood and whose body bathed in the light of the moon that revealed a figure decked in black cargo pants, sleeveless vest and combat boots, he moved purposely to the door while reaching out for a white hooded trench coat that stood out in the darkened room even as he easily slipped it on.

He quietly leaves the room and makes his way to his ride, though dim the hallway lights provide enough to reveal a black stallion with a mane of blood red hair and eyes that seem to glow as the light shone upon those areas.

Soon he was outside and spotted a black SUV waiting on the other side of the road, the window on the driver's side lowers enough for a hand to wave him over. The figure says nothing but calmly makes his way over to the passenger side of the vehicle.

Soon as he closes the door the vehicle starts and they are underway with no one the wiser of what has happened.

 _Meanwhile at the meeting place…_

We find ourselves in a secret underground bunker that catered to a specific clientele, to clarify they were the kind of customers with a _lot_ of money as well as a taste for entertainment that was both brutal, dangerous and illegal.

In this case it was underground fighting ring where the combatants clashed using a variety of skills and more importantly powers, this was the Meta-Brawl. Overseen by the woman known only as Roulette who made the fights that took place here were not the kind one would consider respectable nor safe as death was always a possibility but for the victor the threat was

Said woman was currently in her office speaking with one of her clients as she sat behind an ornate desk while behind her a series of monitors showed various images from fights to patrons winning and losing on said fights.

Currently the raven-haired beauty was looking rather sternly at the man before her.

"Yang what did I say the last time you decided to throw a fit after losing and refusing to pay your debt?"

"I did not lose! That fight was rigged!" The man raged against her, though she remain calm and cool despite this as this was not the first nor last time someone accused her of cheating.

She couldn't speak for her fighters though but frankly all she cared about was that they gave the people what they wanted… blood and carnage which in turn brought in profit she shared so long as they didn't do anything to piss her off.

Much like the man before her was doing and quite frankly she had enough of his whimpering. So, she casually stands up making the man finally quiet down as he watchers her go over to a nearby shelf where she grabbed a bottle of her favorite bourbon.

"Let me make this very clear to you Yang, again I might add, my fights aren't rigged because that would be bad for business." She casually says as she walks back to her chair with drink in hand.

"And what is bad for business is bad for me because it means I am not making money which in turn makes me very unhappy. So imagine how it much it hurts when you throw such slander around about cheating in my establishments." She continues before taking a sip and letting the a contended sigh before refocusing on the man.

"Now let me remind you of two things, once more I might add, one that you lost so deal with it like a fucking man & two there won't be a third time." That last part was said with a look that spoke of lots of pain to be directed at him if he didn't heed the warning.

Of course, Yang had his pride and chooses to poke the tiger in the eye…the moron.

"You won't touch me, not when you risk damaging whatever _relationship_ you have going with my father." He sneers as he musters all the bravado he can at the woman before him, though much to his ire she stills looks at him with deadpan eyes that say how many fucks she gives about his words…which are none.

Roulette in the meantime finishes her drink, takes one last time to savor it right before she hurls the glass at Yang's face who only has seconds to look surprise before it shatters on his nose and snaps his head back. The woman is already moving before the pain registers as she grabs a letter opener, leaps over the desk and stabs it through his right shoulder.

"Argh!"

"Let me make something very clear you little shit stain, your father benefits more from my partnership with him more than he does with a little worthless cretin like you who just won't man the fuck up…" she hisses venomously as she jabs the makeshift weapon further in causing more cries of pain but that does not stop her from speaking.

"Especially one who burns through his money like he was the master of the universe when really, he is just vermin scurrying around in the dark, so to emphasize my earlier point…" again she jabs the weapon into the shoulder until she can feel it hit bone then rips it out before stepping back and kicking his chest and knocking back.

"Do not fuck with me and my work or next time I will make sure I send your head to your father explaining why you are now a headless corpse."

It was at that time one of her enforces stepped into her office.

"Miss?"

"What is it?" she asks as she goes over to the liquor cabinet to grab a rag while ignoring the groans of pain.

"He has arrived, should I direct him to the arena or do you wish to speak with him before hand?" The man asks as he signals another enforcer to come and help him drag the wounded criminal as he knew the routine well enough to know what to do.

"The arena and send someone to clean up the mess this piece of shit left while I go announce the next bout." She replies without looking back.

"Very well madam."

Roulette nods before making sure she looks presentable while her men take Yang away and then follows.

*Just another day in paradise. * She thinks dryly before closing the door to her office.

 _Outside the hidden arena…_

"Is everyone in position." A man dressed as a bat speaks into the communicator built into his cowl.

-Wonder Woman & Wonder Girl are in position. —

\- Green Arrow & Speedy in position Bats. —

-Black Canary here at the designated spot, I see movement at one of the exits. —

"What kind?"

-Two goons dragging a third person out and chucking him out, looks like he got into a fight he did not win. —The blonde hero reported.

-Martian Manhunter reporting in, I sense an increase in activity in the building, I believe whatever is about to take place has begun. —The Martian says as he tries to uses his telepathy to obtain more information but finds it difficult.

"Have you been able to get more information J'onn?" Batman asks his ally.

-Negative, only strong emotions yet no surface thoughts, they came prepared fir telepaths. —

-Anyone find that disturbing? —Green Arrow comments.

-Seconded. —Canary quips earning a smile from her lover.

"Be prepared for anything." The bat replies before cutting communications and looking at his partner.

"Almost through boss, this new encryption they are using is proving to be a challenge." A young man in red and yellow with a prominent "R" over his heart comments as he manipulates the holographic interface on his gauntlet.

"Inform me the moment you break through, we need to see what is inside before he hit it." He says to his young ward with an undertone of confidence that he will succeed.

"You got it boss."

 _Back in the arena…_

"Ladies and Gentlemen once more welcome to Meta Brawl!" Roulette announced over the over the PA system hooked up to the microphone held in her hand. The crowd of spectators cheered and shouted as if they were back in ancient Rome watching gladiators of old due battle.

"Once more we come together to bring you the pleasure that is our current champion who still stands undefeated." She says as she plays it up for the crowd like the times of old.

"But tonight, we have two new challengers who have heard of his prowess and seek to take the crown." She says as a section of the arena opens while a figure bathe in light steps forwards, its identity remains hidden until they step out revealing the reptilian visage that belong to none other than the cannibalistic killer known as Killer Croc who roars as he raises his arms in victory.**

"From the dark street of Gotham, let's give a warm welcome to Killer Croc!"

The crowd boos and cheers and the man once known as Waylon Jones takes it all in before focusing on the woman once more as she readies to announce the next contender.

"And now hailing from the godforsaken jungle prison of Santa Prisca, the man who once broke the Bat, ladies and gentlemen I give you… Bane!" She cries out as another gate opens like before and everyone sees the tall muscular form of mercenary/killer whose name was infamous for doing what no one thought possible and breaking the back of the Batman.

Garbed in black cargo pants as well as a muscle shirt that was strained by his heavy musculature and his face covered by his signature luchador mask that had cables running at the back which were in turn hooked to a gauntlet like device on his wrist, the man stood stoically as he stares down the growling form of Killer Croc with whom he had a less than pleasant history with.

"Patience boys, we have one more man to add to the blood bath to come." Roulette says fearlessly as she steps between the two and near a hatch in the center of the ring.

"Tonight, we are once more being graced with the man who knows no fear and knows not the taste of defeat, a man who has won every single bout thus far with flair, love him or hate him I give to you our champion…" she speaks as the hatch opens, light spills out while the sound of gears moving is heard as the man in the white overcoat ascends.

"Give it up for the mighty… the powerful…Titan!" She shouts as the crowds explode at the man who had been delivering victory after victory on the many bouts he had taken part in.

The person itself did a series of kick and punches before raising his right arm to the heavens in victory while his opponents looked on. Croc saw only another potential meal while Bane was more analytical and saw the signs of experience and training in the arts of combat.

*This will be interesting. * He thinks as he turns on the device on a low setting and letting the enhancing drug known as Venom take effect as his already impressive build bulges in size and increases his power further.

All three stood around Roulette who was to give the final instructions before the battle began.

"Boys you know the rules, I want a no holds barred, balls to the walls slugfest. Victory can only be claimed by one via surrender, unconsciousness or _death_." She says the last in a tone that said it would bring greater pleasure to her patrons and viewers.

"I like that last one, heh heh heh." KC says with dark amusement as he stares Bane down while ignoring the smaller man who barely reached his chest.

"Te voy a romper en dos lagarto pendejo." Bane replies in Spanish

The last man says nothing nor even deigns to look at either fighter.

"Ladies and gentlemen, people watching us live…ARE YOU READY!?"

The crowds cheer as they let their feelings show that yes indeed they were.

"Fighters… ARE YOU READY!?"

Croc roars, Bane smashes his fist together and the one known as Titan takes a stance letting the woman know that they are.

"Then let he Meta-brawl BEGIN!" She shouts as she jumps into the hatch as it closes and a bell chimes the start of the battle.

Titan wasted no time as he rushes towards Croc at a speed that he barely could followed given his size, at the half way point Titan leaps into the air and slams his knees into the reptilian man's face hard enough it snaps back from the force.

*What!?* He mentally cries out in shock as very few have the power to do that, much less someone half his size. His troubles are far from over as Titan while still in the air flips over while grabbing his upper jaw with no sign of pain as he pulls the villain to hurl him into the air and let gravity take care of the rest.

Once the masked fighter lands he ducks under a kick from Bane before sweeping the other one, though Bane turns the fall into a back flip. As soon as he landed he had to block a kick to the thigh with his left forearm and then a back spin kick his right shoulder, there was considerable power behind the strikes that made him grunt in effort.

*There is more to this man than I thought. * The mercenary thinks as he goes into a series of punches and combos that Titan deflects or dodges with ease much to his chagrin. He thinks to break away to up the dosage of Venom however that plan is derailed as the man suddenly back flips high into the just as Killer Croc comes barreling in akin to an out of control freight train much to the shock of both villains as they collide while Titan lands calmly while surveying the damage.

"Quitate estupido animal!" Bane shouts as he throws the larger killer off him thanks to the hyper steroid. KC doesn't take this too kindly as he gets back up and grapples the other man who grabs his hands and begins a struggle to overpower him.

"Grr, I'm going to suck the marrow out of your bones!" Croc spat in hatred of the man who has on many occasions been a thorn in his side.

"You will try and fail as always foolish lizard."

Sadly, in their haste to destroy one another they forgot the third man in their mists, said man reminded them by hurling forth two blue spheres from his hands that caught them on their midsections.

"GAH!" Both killers let out as they were hurled away by the force of the surprise attack.

After getting their bearings they look to Titan and saw casually standing as if he was out for a stroll before he lifts his right hand and makes a come-hither motion to them. The crowds loved the sight of him taunting the two which only enraged them.

"Truce?" Bane asks as he gets up and manipulates the device on his arm.

"For now." KC growls as if the very words were a pain to get out.

Both men then charged at the third with the intent of ripping him apart and then kill the other.

 _Back with Batman and Robin…_

"Boss this Titan guy is off the charts!" Exclaims the boy wonder as he views the fight from his gauntlet after breaking through the security encryption.

Batman says nothing but his eyes narrow as he studies the fight as well as the fighter and finds his interest peeked.

*He has had control of the fight from the get go and uses multiple fighting styles with no sign of trouble when he shifts between them, though from the looks of things he favors aerial combat. Despite his smaller build when compared to both Bane and Killer Croc there is enough power behind his blows given the pain shown in both despite the usage of Venom or the natural resilience. * The man thinks analytically as he makes a mental note to look up the name Titan in the database.

-Just how bad are those two idiots losing? —Speedy asks over the com.

"Badly, not even when we have gone up against them was it so one sided." Robin replays to his friend.

-Damn, any of you ever heard of this Titan guy? —Ollie asks openly as he has never seen or heard of the fighter.

-Never heard of him. —Black Canary replies though she finds herself intrigue as she is a CQC expert and part of her looked for new challenges.

-Neither have we. —Diana replies though both she and her sister were now curious about this new development.

"We will have to look into this after we finish the operation, our main priority is the capture of Roulette and any of the guests or fighters however if anyone has a chance to capture this unknown then take it, for now we get into position to strike on my mark." The Bat orders as both he and his protégé move into position, though Robin has his gauntlet to record the fight... for later research of course.

 _Back at the fight…_

Things were not looking good for the two criminals as they were being dominated by Titan who look no worse for were save for some tears on his coat.

Bane's mask and shirt were torn and despite the usage of Venom his body was starting to show more and more bruises along his chest and arms.

*Not even the goddamn Batman has given me such trouble! * He thinks in anger, both at himself and his foe for putting him in such a state of body and mind.

Killer Croc was no better despite his scaly hide due to having to endure much powerful blows which meant his muscles were screaming for rest and he was pretty sure his ribs were bruised if not fractured.

"I'll…Kill…you…" He spat between breaths at Titan who was jumping on the balls of his feet while looking at the two. Titan heard the man and simply stopped and stood there with his head cocked to the side as if to say "Oh really?" which naturally only added more fuel to his growing rage.

Finally having enough of the man who had made a mockery of the cannibalistic killer he lets his anger surge and charges in once more while roaring at the man. Titan responds by also running at the killer before jumping into the air delivering a bicycle kick to the head with his heels digging into the reptilian man's skull that rattles his brain that has him staggering back.

As Titan lands he does a split to avoid a sloppy back hand before he fires off a fierce straight punch into KC's crotch that makes every man in attendance and watching over the net wince and cross their legs, even Bane can't help but feel an iota of sympathy for the man. As for Croc his eyes practically pop as the pain shoots up his spine though thankfully it does not last as Titan suddenly surges upwards to deliver a thunderous uppercut topples the giant onto is back.

Titan has a few moments to savor this victory before he is caught in a bear hug by his other opponent who shakes him around like a ragdoll while also squeezing with all his might.

"TE VOY A QUEBRAR A LA MITAD BASTARDO!" He shouts in a fury that was partly influenced by the drug as well as his wounded pride.

Titan struggles to break free, a first since the match began, but can't quite get the leverage to break the hold so he moves to another strategy as he claps the man's ears with the palms of his hands.

Despite the pain Bane refuses to let go of his prey because deep down he knows that he will not win should he let the man loose. Unfortunately, his focus on holding onto him is such that he doesn't see the man's hands shift targets from his ears to his eyes as Titan jabs his thumbs through the mask's eyeholes.

"My eyes!"

Using the distraction Titan smashes his elbow into the other man's nose, a loud crunch is heard as it breaks under the strain with the added pain being enough to release the hold on him. Deciding to end this the white clad fighter deliver a back-spin kick to the sternum of Bane that launches him into a nearby wall, as soon as the large man's feet touch the ground Titan is on him as he delivers a jab to the stomach and from there begins to rain blow after blow at speeds above the norm.**

The crowds can only see Bane's body convulse from the impacts yet not the cause of the impacts themselves as Titan's fist are a blur, not that they care much as they are cheering and crying out for the champion as he delivers one final blow to the man's jaw that spins around once, twice before doing a third and hitting the ground with a groan of pain.

Titan says nothing as he approaches the man and rip off the cable that delivers the drug to the man's bloodstream, the effects are immediate as his body reduces in size. Titan just shakes his at the sight, whether out of pity or disgust no one really knows or cares as he raises his arm in victory.

Roulette appears in the center of the arena once more as she is raised up with a microphone in hand, the winner slowly walking towards her to the same song and dance he has come accustomed to as he reaches her and she raises his left arm.

"Ladies and gentlemen… still undefeated… still the champion… TI…!" She never got to finish…

* **KRAKOOM!** * as the roof suddenly caves in as Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl drop from the make shift entrance.

From the North entrance Batman and Robin punch their way through the guards while from the South Green Arrow, Speedy and Black Canary charge in.

"All right people this is a bust!" Ollie shouts while keeping one of his signature trick arrows at the ready alongside his partner and his girlfriend.

"Hands where we can see them!" Speedy shouts.

Roulette is cursing up a storm in her head as she tries to think of any escape plan she can pull. Her attention was drawn by her fighter as he taps her on the shoulder, making her turn towards him discreetly.

" _What?_ "

" _Do we have a plan to get out?_ " He asks with his voice slightly muffled by his face mask while his blue eyes take in the sight of the heroes with an eerie calm.

" _Not yet…_ " she replies in frustration then another idea pops in " _…do you?_ "

He looks pensive for a moment before he gives a nod, however…

" _How much are you willing to shell out for your freedom?_ " he whispers to her while not losing sight of the heroes, in fact his attention is on the Amazon who are approaching them, something not lost on Roulette.

Normally she would have some choice words about such a bargain but desperation is a powerful motivator.

" _Triple tonight's earnings._ "

"Deal." Titan now openly says as he holds out his hand to her, this earns a raised eyebrow from the woman but does not question it as she shakes on it. This is not lost on the heroes who are now tensed and ready for anything…except for the man to suddenly pull out a large green blanket from nowhere and both he and Roulette suddenly disappear.

"What the hell!?" Speedy shouts in shock.

This in turn makes several patrons make a break for it which sets off a chain reaction where any form of order the League had was thrown out the window.

And as the chaos spreads no one can stop the earlier duo from escaping the arena though one of Roulette's escape tunnels she had on hand for such an occasion.

"I don't know what you did Titan but I could just kiss you!" The now ecstatic woman replies as she rebels in the fact that they escaped from the JL, sure the place was burnt but she had other areas to work in and plenty of cash for such occasions besides it was a small price to pay in order to retain her freedom.

"Just pay me what was promised and we're square…though I assume we won't be having any fights anytime soon?" The white clad fighter asks.

"No but keep your eyes and ears open, as for your money expect it in two days as I need to get to one of my safe houses to access my accounts and move some things around while the heroes shift through my computers, but you have my word that will be rewarded for this." She says in a rare case of honesty as the man did as he promised so she would be kind and reward him as promised.

He nods before pulling out the blanket again and pulls another disappearing act.

"Every damn time I think I know what he can do he pulls something else." The woman says to no one in particular before making her way towards her safe.

Meanwhile in another area the man known as Titan reappears in a darkened alley and leans against it, he pulls back the hood and facemask to rub his face. Revealing a youthful face of a Japanese teen with deep blue eyes and raven hair tied into a ponytail.

"I just had to be seen by the Justice League." He groans as he thinks the possible ramifications of that.

Ever since he joined the Meta Brawl he made it a point to avoid any confrontation with the heroes, he never took part in any offers from the other fighters to join in a crime nor did he accept the offers made by League of Shadows or Criminal Masterminds looking for extra muscle while they tried to take over the world.

He was no saint but he wasn't about to throw away what was left of his honor to madmen and psychopaths in their bid to rule the world and send it further into hell.

"I actually thought I left all this shit behind in Nerima." He spat in anger before pushing away from the wall and placing his mask and hood back on.

This was the life of one Ranma Saotome, who had entered a whole new world with a slew of new problems.

THE END

A/N: So yeah this is a companion piece to the other chapter with the Bleach/YJ cross only Ranma in this case. It was based on a fanfic I read where after the Battle with Saffron he gains the attention of the Justice League.

My take is that he leaves Nerima after having enough of all the shit that happens as well as realizing that it will never end so long as he is there... plus unintentionally hurting someone close to him.

So, I have him join Roulette's fight club but by no means is he evil ok, he gets offers and all but he is just there to fight and get paid…for the moment.

Now eventually he appears on the JL radar and they will eventually meet head to head, and this is before the team forming just to let you know.

As far as his level compared to the heroes, well he sure as hell not Superman level but definitely above Batman (I can just hear the Bat fans crying out for blood…ugh!). I mean think about it, he has taken impacts that should have broken his bones when he was slammed into a wall at high speeds, taken tremendous blunt force trauma, lifted a boulder underwater while in female form and can create tornados.

As for the curse? He still has it…for now.

If I pursue this cross I would either like to add two more anime character (NOT, I REPEAT, NOT NARUTO!) or possibly from a American series (No Danny Phantom or Ben 10 though, not because I hate them but they seem to be quite predominant and I feel that needs to change).

This is my last ficlet for now as I am now focusing on Ranma/X-men Evo fic and then I will tackle what I feel will be a bigger challenge in the form of my Super Xander story during OZT which many of you have asked as well suggested how it should go. I still have ideas to share but for now its time to focus on the main works.


	14. Chapter 14

Long live the King.

Disclaimer: If you saw the movie then you know I don't own it or anything related to that brand no matter how many offerings I make to the gods to do so. I also don't own the rights to the other characters that appear in this latest addition to my collection or the YAHF genre that so many loves and hate in equal fashion.

She isn't pretty but this is still something based on a genre I am quite enamored with so I did what I could for it even if it never goes anywhere at this time.

So as usual:

" _Whispering_ "

*Thoughts*

* **Sound** **effect** *

-Media or transmission—

 _Headquarters of the IWC…_

*It's almost time. * Was the prevailing thought of one Alexander "Xander" Harris.

He had an air of resigned acceptance around him as he stared out into the night covered sky from the balcony his room came with at what was the heart of Slayer Central. He had asked for it because he liked to look at the stars from time to time, sometimes alone and sometimes in the company of his girls, this would very well be the last time he got to do so as he was before he undertook his final mission as a member of the International Watchers Council as well as a founding member of the Scooby Gang.

"How did things come to this?" He asked out loud before taking a swig from his beer.

"Shit got real X and Murphy decided we needed to be humbled." He hears behind him, looking back he sees the bandaged form of Faith Lehane, sometimes referred to as the Dark Slayer.

"Yeah that sounds about right." He comments as he turns back towards the sky while pulling out another unopened beer. Faith quietly approached and took the offered beverage and a seat next to him.

"How're the ribs?"

"Nearly good as new, shoulder's a little funky still but all things considered I'm right as rain…" she replies confidently though " _...wish I could say the same about the others._ "

The only sign he gave to her dreary whisper was a subtle nod.

"You talk to Red yet X?"

"Nah, she and Kennedy were having a moment, didn't want to ruin it for them you know?"

"Yeah, I figured as much…what about you?"

"Willow, Andrew, Oz are part of the plan so no need there. Already talked to Giles about my affairs in case this Hail Mary goes sideways on us. Dawn…well you know how she feels about it so." He replied to the woman as he recalled the one-sided screaming match he had with the youngest and regretfully last of the Summers women.

"Can't blame her, not after what happened in Bora Bora and Buffy." Faith comments as she feels a well of sadness come as she recalled the details of her sister Slayer's death.

*Dead because of a giant monster the size of the Empire State building and her having to play hero and get everyone out. * She thinks bitterly, mostly because she kept thinking it shouldn't have been her to die after all she went through.

But that's par the course when it came to the recent threat known as Kaiju. Death and destruction in massive quantities due to the giant beasts that came from another world.

When the first of them attacked San Francisco the IWC was just as caught off guard as the rest of the world. They immediately checked on the Deeper Well fearing the return of the Old Ones but found it intact so with that out of the way they began research into the creature but no records could be found.

The military eventually killed it and relief efforts began to restore the city to its former glory…then another attack came, and another, and another.

The world governments aware of them and the supernatural came to them demand answers but they were just as stumped. So, it stayed that way until Willow figured out with her connection to the worlds magic where they were coming from, deep in the Pacific Ocean a rift had been open between their world and the one from which the creatures who would be dubbed Kaiju launched their attacks on the inhabitants of Earth.

The IWC and the world's military fought a desperate war to keep casualties low and fell the titanic creatures quickly but it was all for naught, it finally came down to the use of nuclear armaments and collateral damage to put an end of their rampages.

Buffy Summers was one of them when she was on assignment in Bora Bora, even with the world under attack the demon community would not stop harassing the innocent. It was just bad luck and timing that saw her die when the Kaiju called Hardship arrived to lay waste to the tropical paradise and her fall as she attempted to save as many lives as she could.

Faith had been luckier when the Kaiju Gigax attacked Oahu, and explosion had caught her off guard and knocked her out but she had survived with minor injuries, others were not as fortunate... Robin Wood among them.

So, it came as months passed that a new war was being waged upon humanity, one they were ill equipped to fight. What use a Slayer or Witch who was dwarfed by a beast the size of the Statue of Liberty? That was the prevailing thought of the Military who had cut off ties with them when they proved less than effective against the beasts.

The IWC and their allies tried to find some way to even the odds while the worlds scientist and military did the same, so far it was the latter who had come close with the idea of creating giant mechs to combat the Kaiju threat, but they were barely of the design stage and more innocents were killed as a result.

It wasn't until a meeting among the various heads of the IWC that a solution was considered brought up by Andrew of all people, albeit it was more of a joke than an actual plan at the time. The solution? Fight fire with fire or in this case Kaiju VS Kaiju thanks to a little Halloween spell cast so long ago in the town of Sunnydale.

Now here they were on the eve of this audacious plan with one of the volunteers to undergo the spell.

"You think this will work?" Faith asks him as she finishes her drink.

"It has to Faith, because I don't want to think how many more people will die if it doesn't." The one-eyed man grimly replies, a sentiment she shares with him.

Not wanting to let their last moment be a dreary one and thinking that the man before her deserved something for what he was about to go through she decided that go for broke and cap off the night in a meaningful way.

"Xander?"

"Yeah Fai-mmph!" His single eye shot open as the woman kissed him full on the lips. He resisted at first but in the end gave in and wrapped her up in his arms. They spent the remainder of their time in each other's company until finally it came to part ways with the bittersweet memories between them and the knowledge that this could be the last time, they would see each other or in his case in human form.

 _At the ritual site…_

"So, Willow, you still sure you want to do this?" Xander asked his sister in all but blood.

"Someone needs to watch your back Xander and I think you know full well that I want these things to pay for taking Buffy from us." The red headed sorceress spoke with conviction in her voice while her lover held her hand firmly in support.

"Oz? Andrew?"

"They took my wife and my pack Xander, I mean to get my pound of flesh and make sure they never do that to anyone else." The werewolf and friend reply firmly with a glare that was uncommon on the normally zen like calm he wore.

"It was my idea; it would be wrong to not to volunteer to help you protect the world." Andrew says in the most serious tone anyone ever heard from him outside of his discussion about Star Wars and other nerdly topics only a few could understand.

"…all right, everyone got their suits on?" He asks and gets nods around.

"Well let's get ready then, and I just want you all to know that in case anything happens it was an honor and a privilege fighting alongside of you, and yes that includes you Kennedy." He says with a smirk at the Slayer who smirks back at him.

"It's going to work Xander, I know it will." Willow replies with her resolve face in full view.

"Just saying what needs to be said Wills."

"I know but I still believe this will work."

"I trust you Wills, but let's not kid ourselves here, this nothing like what happened back at Sunnyhell and Ethan."

"I know." She replies quietly.

"Just making sure, because regardless of the aftermath I need this to work as well Willow because frankly I don't know what I will do if it doesn't and Buffy's death goes unpunished." They all could hear the anger and pain loud and clear in his voice. Willow placed her remaining hand on his knee while Oz and Andrew placed one of their on his shoulders.

Their transport finally stopped at their destination…Stonehenge.

"Well then this is where the Coven will do their mojo huh?" Xander comments as he takes in the site of antient ruins.

"It is where the local Ley Lines intersect and can provide the necessary power for the spell. Without it the coven would never be able to pull this off just by themselves even with calling upon Janus." Willow spoke as the magical scholar she was.

"Well let's suit up them, pray for the best and good luck all of you." The one eyed Scooby finally says as he grabs the items, they brought with them in preparation for the event.

 _Back at the IWC HQ…_

Dawn Summers was currently in what was Buffy's room and hugging Buffy's replacement for Mr. Gordo AKA Gordo Jr. She knew that time was closing in fast for the ritual and dreaded every second of it, a part of looked back at the start of these attacks and wished none of this ever had happened and that Buffy was still here with them and her friends were about to be altered in order to fight the Kaiju.

Faith found her looking miserable but said nothing as she sat next to her and placed a comforting arm around shoulders. Dawn showed no hesitation as she leaned into the other woman's warmth and comfort that was freely given.

"Is it wrong I don't want this plan to work and have them come back to us?"

"No, a part of me thinks and wants the same but being honest there's a part of me that wants to make these bastards pay and hope it does." The Dark Slayer replies in all honesty to last remaining Summers woman.

"Why did this had to happen Faith? Why did things have to go so wrong for us?"

*Why did Buffy had to die and leave me? * She quietly asks herself for what seems like the 1000th time.

Faith had no answers but just held her closer to her in support. However, this moment of silence was broken when the night came alive with the thunderous roar that seem to go on forever.

"Holy shit!" Faith shouts as she and Dawn rush through the halls and other inhabitants who also ran to the closest exit. When they all stood before headquarters, they could not help but feel both awe and fear as the earth trembled with the footsteps of the colossal and recognizable beings that towered over them.

"Those Kaiju are fucked now." Dawn couldn't help but say with a bit of dark satisfaction at the thought of these titans/former humans fighting to defend them and also avenge her sister and other in this new war.

 _One week later, on the shores of Okinawa…_

The people were screaming and running in terror rip through the night as the newest Kaiju to come to their lands (who would be later labelled as Riptide) looking like the ugly bastard child between a lobster with its club like pincers as well as segmented tail and a Prawn given its face and smaller legs below the pincers. Standing at 100 meters it slowly lumbers towards the beach with the clear intent to rain untold destruction upon their shores while the military attempted to stop it.

Already the JDF and whatever American forces station in Japan were attacking the beast but too little to no effect so far. It would seem that once more nuclear fire would rain down upon the Land of Wa however much to the surprise of everyone the beast suddenly stops dead and turns towards the sea much to the confusion of the military and what few civilians stay to bear witness.

No one understood why before suddenly an eerie blue glow began to shine through the turbulent waters, it's destination clear as it headed towards the Kaiju who was showing signs of agitation, as it the light was something to be feared by the massive beast.

Suddenly shapes began to part the surface and looked to be jagged fins that seemed to be the source of the light as lines of blue could be seen running through them like veins. Riptide made to attack the fins before he was suddenly blasted by a gout of flame and energy from above that made it screech in pain and push it back.

Both monster and humans turned towards the sky, the people of the rising sun were shocked by what they were seeing as what can only be described as a giant turtle and man in blue, red and silver soared through the skies alongside a giant moth, all of which zeroed in on the deadly Kaiju. The names Mothra, Gamera and Ultraman rang in shock as they saw the creatures come to their defense and sought to destroy the invader to their shores.

If that wasn't enough the earth trembled and shook in a terrible maner as gigantic vines burst through from it and began to entangle the invader with mouths akin to a Venus fly trap biting into the monstrous crustacean hard enough to draw blue blood and screams of pain from the wounds while the source of the vines burst through the soil with a loud roar as the creature revealed its form with the cry of Biollante coming from mouths of those who recognized her.

This only lead to one inevitable conclusion for the people on what the glowing fins belong to, as if sensing this the massive form began to rise from the sea revealing a massive reptile that was known through all the world much to the shock and awe of all present as the beast fins began to glow in sequence until reaching his head and with a mighty roar released a gout of blue/white flames that seem to pierce the night sky as if to herald a great battle to come.

Needless to say, both western and eastern people cried out its name respectively.

"GOJIRA/GODZILLA!"

THE END…OR IS IT?

A/N: So as stated at the start a little-known fact about me, I love the Kaiju genre, ever since I first saw the 1954 Godzilla I have been hooked. So needless to say, I greatly enjoyed King of the Monsters since it had so many little homages and Easter eggs. I was saddened it didn't do better even though the people gave it higher scores than critics (seriously what were they expecting? And Oscar nominee? It is a Godzilla film; I mean I can't speak for anyone else but I don't come for the human actors I come to see the monsters which looked so awesome in it.)

Ergo I decided that for this Halloween I would write about Buffy, Godzilla (among others as you can see) and Pacific Rim (would really like to see them cross it with the Legendary Godzilla though if it is Del Toro at the helm and not the last one in Uprising).

So just to let you know who is who:

Xander = Godzilla (KotM version, around 160 meters tall) obviously.

Willow = Biollante (120 meters tall) because I felt given her ties to magic and the earth it would make sense.

Kennedy = Mothra (She would be the KotM version, though not sure if she would have the other powers associated with her aside from her silk shot, also she is 52 meters tall).

Andrew = Gamera (My second favorite Kaiju, the design would be from a 2015 trailer I once saw, 80 meters is the tallest he was recorded)

Oz = Ultraman Tiga (My third favorite of the genre and I chose that version because I liked the color scheme and the mode changes, I know he is around 50 meters but I decided he would be 80 should I ever pursue this.).

Now while this is basically a rough draft I did want to do this for a while and I am not adverse to anyone pursuing it, just ask before you do.

Well I hope you like it and Happy Halloween everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

What If? Xander was sent to the Ultimate Marvel Universe.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything in regards to what you are about to read.

Been meaning to give this to the people who wanted him in the Ultimate Universe for a while so here we are. I figure they will want to see my take on a certain event that pitted the X-men VS the Ultimates thanks to Magneto pulling a fast one on the heroes.

So as usual:

" _Whispering_ "

*Thoughts*

* **Sound** **effect** *

-Media or transmission—

 _X-men's safe house…_

Kitty Pryde was nearing the end of her rope as chaos reigned due the combined efforts of the US military, SHIELD and their premier team known as the Ultimates, all who fought to capture the X-men for supposedly being in cahoots with the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy. Which was utter bullshit if anyone asked her, or anyone who didn't hate her guts just because she got stuck with a wonky gene that let her walk-through solid objects and as she had come to learn of recently mess with electronics.

Her day hadn't exactly started off on a positive note when she thought it would be a brilliant idea to stowaway in the X-jet with Scott Summers and Logan as they headed to the Savage Land due to hearing about some strange activity located there…which in hindsight was a pretty stupid thing to do given the presence of cyborg zombies and giant sentient killer robots they found in the ruins of what was once a safe haven for mutantkind.

Still despite gory and harrowing events that took place which would be later followed by the imminent dressing down she was to receive upon return she couldn't help but smile on the journey back. Why? Because she got to meet and talk to Superman!

 _Flashback…_

It was a tense atmosphere, at least that was what it was in the cockpit as Cyclops held a stern frown towards the skyline and held the controls tightly and Wolverine just smokes his stowed cigar while giving the man next to him side looks of disdain.

They had just escaped the fracas that was their recent dealings with the sentient machine that sought to pull a Skynet on the world using reanimated bodies of the dead to take over the world. Which the young teen girl thought was something out of a bad horror movie in her opinion, really it was only through sheer luck her powers killed it and the timely arrival of the man giving her a warm smile that made her heart flutter.

"You doing all right miss?" The Man of Steel asks her kindly to which she gives a shaky nod as she didn't trust herself out of fear of embarrassing herself with the powerful and handsome man.

Somewhere in the multiverse Dawn was overcome with the urge to violently throttle something which was sadly Andrew given his proximity to her.

"Still coming down from the combat high huh? I understand, I get that way myself sometimes when I go through dangerous situation." He comments kindly to the girl who kind of reminded him of the youngest Summer's woman.

"Why? I mean from what I read and seen you have nothing to be afraid of." She asked curiously.

"Not true miss…"

"You can call me Kitty!" She suddenly blurted out much to her shame but he just nods.

"Well as I was saying Kitty, just because I can do things other can't doesn't mean I am fearless. I mean I'm afraid of failing the people I try to help; afraid I may not live up the legacy of the people who inspired me and sometimes I fear my own powers." He replies in all honesty as he kneels down to look her straight into her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yep, but I also know that I have to push beyond that fear and doubt."

"You make it sound so easy." She can't help but comment.

"It does sound that way doesn't it? But we both know it isn't at all, then again that's what makes the victory all the sweeter when we go beyond our limits and achieve our goal don't you think?"

"I guess so, it's just I'm not brave or strong like you or them." She motions towards the two senior X-men with a frown, which soon turned into a surprised look as Xander placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"No, you aren't, but you don't have to be brave and strong like me or them but instead just be brave and strong like you are. You may not know it yet and some will say that you were in the wrong place at the wrong time today but I personally think you were at the right place at the right time and gave them the win they needed long before I arrived." He tells her with utmost confidence in his words that really made her spirit soar.

"You think so?"

"Cross my heart Kitty." He tells her while getting a smile from the teen in response to his words.

"Think you can save me from a dressing down or expulsion by any chance?" She asks in mock seriousness.

"Well I…" Xander stops as he hears and sees something only, he can "… I'm going to have to take a rain check since I need to stop a boat from capsizing in the middle of the Atlantic." He says as he stands and moves to the cockpit.

*Is there anything he can't do? * She thinks to herself with a little hero worship.

He soon came back just as the back begins to open up.

"Will I see you again!?" She suddenly asks the hero through the howling winds.

"If you ever need to just call out my name and I'll be there!" He replies just as he nears the edge.

"Promise!?"

He just smiles and crosses his heart before gently floating away with the sun at his back giving him a heavenly look. That was the last image of him she saw and would commit to memory even when her fellow teammates would grill her on her new apparent crush on the man.

 _End flashback…_

Now here she stood while holding an unconscious Jean Grey all while fearing for her and her friends lives while standing behind Cyclops who had a hand to his visor while staring down the Ultimates: Captain America with his shield at the ready, Iron Man floating on his left and repulsors ready to fire, Thor with his hammer held firmly as it gave of bolts of lighting, Hawkeye and Black Widow at the back with their guns and arrows ready to fire.

They could see the captured forms of Beast, Xavier, Storm and Colossus in the custody of the American military. Logan was nowhere to be seen but the sounds of gunfire told her he was still in the fight, albeit a losing one in her opinion.

"Surrender now." Steve Rogers commands the remaining X-men before him.

"You are making a big mistake." Scott replies tersely as he tries to come up with a plan and finding none.

"The only mistake we see here is you siding with Magneto…again in your case Summers." Stark replies to the mutant field leader.

"Damn it! We aren't working with him or have anything to do with the attack on the bridge." He spat in frustration at them.

"Tell that to the people who got caught in that little show of mutant unity, you got nothing ok? No telepaths, no muscle and no hope of escape so give up while you can." Clint throws back as he notches an arrow and gets ready to let it loose.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Kitty's panicked cries were not doing much for Scott's confidence levels, not that he blamed her as she was not trained for this type of fight and frankly, he wished he could do something more to protect her and Jean. That's when it hit him like a truck, it may be the stupidest thing he ever thought off but he figured at this point anything plan was better than no plan.

"Kitty…" he calls out earning the girls tear faced attention "…call him."

"What?"

"Call _him_." He stresses that last part just as it looks like the Ultimates were done waiting. It takes here a second before realization struck like a bolt of lightning, hence she took a deep breath…

"SUPERMAN HELP US PLEASE!" she screamed as loud as she dared causing the others to stop and look at her like she grew a second head. Seconds passed with nothing happening before Stark chuckled.

"Cute kid, maybe you'll call out Santa Cla…"

* **BOOM!** *

The heavens seemingly rattle and shake as a thunderous boom tore the skies asunder right before something lands hard between the X-men and their would-be captors while also kicking up a dust cloud as a result. As it clears an imposing figured could be seen within as a familiar crimson cape flutters in the background. When it disperses, they all see the blue clad hero and his iconic "S" symbol, standing tall, proud and with a look of defiance on his face.

Xander looks back over his shoulder to Scot and nods in greeting before looking at the teary-eyed girl and gives her a warm smile that made her hopes soar.

"You came." Is all she is capable of saying at the moment while holding Jean closer to her.

"Crossed my heart didn't i?" He replies to her kindly before looking back at the Ultimates with a frown, though he decides to address Stark first.

"I may not be jolly ol' Saint Nick but I can sure as hell put you down on MY naughty list Stark. Now the way I see it we can either all calm down and resolve this peacefully or I show you what I can really do when I cut loose." The former Sunnydalian turned Kryptonian responds tersely as he was not happy with what he was witnessing here.

"This does not involve you Superman, the X-men have aided and abetted known terrorists in the attack committed on American soil and we have orders to bring them in." Captain America speaks with firm authority regardless of the man's reputation or actions.

Xander looks pensive before looking at Scott.

"You working with terrorists?" He asks in a way that seem more akin of "How's the weather?" instead of acts of terror.

"No, we are not, we've been set up." Scott replies in all honesty, getting a nod from the hero.

"I believe you."

"Oh, you have got to be fucking joking!?" Clint shouts in disbelief as frankly he just wanted to get this over with and go home, it didn't help when the Man of Steel turn to look at him as if he was unruly child.

"FYI Mr. Barton, my senses are far beyond the norm, case in point I can hear your heartbeat racing so fast I could tap dance to it. I can see a bead of sweat from Stark even though his suit is temperature controlled as well as hear Widow and Cap's grips tighten. All this meaning that I can tell when people lie and Mr. Summers is not lying so again so I will not stand down and you will give his people back to him or their will be trouble." Now Xander's was and matching Roger's earlier one, he didn't want to fight them but if it came down to it so be it.

-Take him down Rogers. —He hears Fury order.

*Asshole! *

" _So be it._ " He whispers to himself as he readies himself.

Thor also heard the order and hurled Mjolnir at him with all his strength in hopes of ending the battle early. Needless to say, what happened next caught both him and Xander off guard for different reasons as the mystical weapon flew past him and out of reflex mostly Xander caught it by the handle.

"By the All Father!" Thor exclaims in shock. The others didn't get why that was so surprising, of course given that they STILL thought he was a loon thinking he was the actual Norse god of Storms it was understandable, but Xander did believe he was who he said he is and therefore knows the significance of what he just did even if he didn't express it as he casually holds the weapon before turning towards it wielder.

"Huh? How about that?" and then he hurls it back at him.

"OOF!" The deity is then seen hurtling away from the others who were startled by this as the man's body slams into various buildings, so distracted they are no one sees the hero suddenly blur into action as he grabs the captured X-men, Cyclops, Kitty and Jean and mode them to another location.

"Whoa!" Kitty cries out as the world stops moving and she is in a abandoned warehouse along with the others. She looks for her savior but doesn't see him until another gust of wind comes along and suddenly, he is there with a bloody Wolverine whose wardrobe has seen better days given the number of bullet holes in them.

"Sorry about that, needed to act fast while they were distracted." Xander replies as he sets down the irritable man.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Wolverine gripes, though frankly Xander could care less about it given how much quick to kill he was against the soldiers, frankly he can already tell there will plenty of axes to grind before this conflict is over thanks to him.

"Saving our asses now shut up and help me get the others up." Scott throws back as he has no time with dealing with Logan's rebellious bullshit.

"You do that, in the meantime I will act as a decoy and keep them busy." Xander comments as he hears the telltale sound of Stark's repulsors heading their way.

*Time to deliver some humility. * He thinks as he flies off towards the man who begins to fire at the hero as soon as he spots him.

Unfortunately for Stark, this is an exercise in futility as he easily evades the shots before grappling him by the waist and forcing him down hard into the asphalt

"Ugh!"

"For a man who is as smart as you are Mr. Stark…" Superman casually says as he grabs him by the back and punches his stomach hard enough for him to feel it "…you are pretty stupid not seeing that you've been used by Magneto."

"Bastard…" The genius spat as he fires his uni-beam at his opponent only to see him block it with his bare hand while the other backhands him into a destroyed truck.

"I wish sometimes but that's a topic for another time." Superman says as he grabs the armored man by the ankle and hurls him into a wall.

"Need backup!" Tony shouts out loud as he fires a miniature missile at the Kryptonian who just tanks through the explosion before delivering a shoulder tackle that drives Stark through the window of a local fishmonger.

"Yes, you do indeed."

From around the corner soldiers appeared and opened fire on him with their weapons though they may have well used slingshots and pebbles on him as the bullets simply bounced of him. Xander could hear some of them swear profusely over the din of fire as he got closer to them with no sign of stopping or being hurt.

Xander soon took pity on them as he dashes in and relieves them of their guns, grenades and knives all within the blink of an eye and places it all in a neat little pile and then proceeds to incinerate the pile with his heat vision.

"Your move gentlemen." He says with disinterest though the intimidation factor is helped by the fact that his eyes are still glowing red. Which helps to get the message through as they men break into a run to get as far away from the alien powerhouse.

"I do hope they don't get slapped with some bullshit desertion charge." He idly comments before an explosive arrow detonates at the back of his head. Yet despite this he takes his time to turn and face the direction he knows Hawkeye is located at.

"Not cool Mr. Barton!" He shouts at him before another arrow hits his chest again to no effect against him. Clint uses the explosion to grab another mini nuke from his quiver like the one he used on Colossus.

"Let's how you like this motherfucker." He says before letting the weapon loose, however it would be at this moment when later in the debriefing he would struggle to explain the sheer impossibility he witnessed as Xander grabs the projectile and clasps the nuclear arrowhead in his fist before smiling at him just at it goes off.

* **WHUMP!** *

However instead of a brilliant and loud explosion he sees the man calmly open his hands and blow away the smoke in them. Clint would deny it to his dying breath that he was left gob smacked by the sight.

"… _well_ _that's not fair._ " He whispers before he loses sight Superman in the blink of an eye but does feel the air behind him be displaced. The last thing he sees and hears before being knocked out is Superman's right hand in a flicking position as he says…

"Life rarely is Mr. Barton, goodnight!" He cheerfully comments before flicking him hard enough that Barton felt like he just got hit by a super heavyweight's jab.

"That takes care of their sniper." He comments before again something impacts the back of his head.

*Ok now I am starting to get annoyed by that. * He thinks as he turns around and faces Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov.

"Really? I mean _really_ Captain?"

"You will surrender the X-men and yourself to us now!" The irate super soldier orders regardless of the power gap between them. Xander just looked at them with a frown as if coming to a regrettable conclusion, one he had wished had come to pass.

*I guess it's true what they say, one should never meet their heroes. * he sadly thinks to himself as he really hoped this version of the Captain were more like the one he read about, be that as it may…

"Tell me Captain, before we begin, do you know the difference between a good soldier and a good man?"

"What nonsense are you spouting about now?" Natasha spat as she was frankly tired of the man and his foolish idealism although Xander can see and hear that she is only putting up a brave front.

"Something for him to consider Miss Romanov, and to respond to your earlier demand Captain I must humbly decline."

"You would willingly become an enemy of the state!?" Steve could hardly believe this man would go that far.

"If it meant staying true to the values of truth, liberty and justice this country was founded upon then I would in a heartbeat, because unlike you sir I have not thrown them away just because someone of higher rank tells me to dance to his tune or tells me to jump." Xander threw back with a look of defiance.

Steve's patience finally gave out with that last cutting remark as he charged the man despite Natasha's protests.

Xander waiting for him to reach his position until he began to dodge his attacks effortlessly. He backsteps a shield slash, sidesteps a back kick, hops over a leg sweep and spins right and away from a rising uppercut.

"Fight me!" Steve demands as struggles to land a hit.

To his growing frustration he hasn't had this much trouble in a while, not even Hulk or Kleisser gave him this much problems when he fought them. Then again the Hulk had not real combat style and Kleisser while powerful was not on this level on strength and speed, still he got his wish when Superman leans back from a left hook and then delivers a palm thrust to the stomach that launches him back a few feet.

"UGH!"

"I really wish you would consider stopping this exercise in futility Captain."

"Never."

"I am not your enemy Rogers, stop treating me and the X-men as if they are." Xander sadly says to the man before a pair of legs wrap around his head and Black Widow brings her stingers into play on his head.

"Oh ow, the pain, please stop." He deadpans before he quickly and effortlessly pulls her off and dangles her by the legs as if she was an unruly child. Needless to say this was quite humiliating for the elite spy/assassin who in her anger does something ill advised as she throws a punch to his groin only to curse as it feels like she just struck metal instead of hitting a man's most well-known weak spot.

"Well that's just rude ma'am." And before Natasha could yell he blasted of with her into the sky before dashing towards the water, at quarter mile from land he stripped her of her weapons and then dumps her into the drink.

"You look like you need to cool off, so no need to thank me." He says with mock cheer before waving the irate woman goodbye, though distance and speed don't stop him from listening to her scream and cuss in Russian.

*Shove a red hot poker up my what? Damn that woman has some mouth on her* He idly thinks with shudder before he is suddenly struck by a bolt of lightning.

"Argh!"

"You will not surprise me again fiend!" Thor shouts as he comes barreling down on the Kryptonian hero with a vengeance for his earlier slight against him.

*Ok ow!*

Before Xander could get his bearings he was again struck only this time by twin repulsor beams that made him slam into a nearby wall.

"Got you that time asshole." Tony Stark spat as he kept his weapons aimed at the caped cad hero. Nearby Steve Rogers jumped of a nearby roof and looked ready to deliver some payback as Thor and Stark flanked him.

"Last chance, surrender now!"

Xander finally got up and look at the three, if this were the heroes he knew of he would be mighty intimidated by the Marvel Trinity…but these versions only pissed him off.

"Fuck that." He spat as he charged Thor who was ready this time as he launched another bolt at the man who dodged left only to get repulsor blast to his right flank followed by a shield bounce of his face. There was not enough power in the both to hurt him but it did distract him from the kick the Thunder god lay into his left side and that did hurt him.

"Guh!"

"Give him another one Thor! Bastard will regret getting involved with us." Stark spat.

"Indeed he shall."

"Way ahead of you buddy." Xander threw back as he held his ribs before batting away Cap's shield with his free hand.

"You throw that at me again and I will break it Rogers!"

"Keep pushing." Steve orders as he grabs his shield.

Thor hurled Mjolnir while chasing after it soon after the Kryptonian rolled away and charged at him. Both men hands locked against one another and soon became a contest of strength between the two while the ground beneath them cracked as their feet sunk into it as if made of clay.

Thor caught Xander off guard when he suddenly released him and then headbutts him thus leaving him open for Stark to blast him again and dropping him on his back.

"Thor use this!" Steve says as he throws the deity his shield who leaps into the air and bashes the weapon into the downed hero's chest.

"Gah!" This time feeling pain from it given who was wielding it.

*That's it!* Superman furiously thinks as his eyes glow red and fires off searing heat into Thor's face over the rim of the shield.

"Argh!"

"Thor!" Both men cry out in distress as the man clutches his face.

"Forgot I could do that huh? Well, let that serve as a refresher course and just to show I'm a man of my word." Xander grimly ends as he grabs the shield and begins apply force to it, both men are shocked when they hear the supposedly indestructible metal ominously screech.

"No fucking way." Stark can't help but let out in surprise as the adamantium shield finally gives in to the pressure and shatters. Superman throws the remains onto the ground before looking at the two men with a glare, that was all the warning they got as Superman shoulder tackles Steve and then backhands Ironman making both men being flung by the respective force used on each.

"Playtime is over." He announces out loud before he rushes the armored Ultimate who is just getting his bearings only to have a fist slam into his torso with enough force for the metal to buckle under the strain and him gasp.

This was followed by a right/left hook to his helmet that dented the metal and cut into his face, then followed by Xander grabbing the two repulsors and crushing the weapons which is succeeded by the hero body slamming the other in order to reach his legs and destroying his means of flight. Finally Xander grips the helmet and pulls them apart and delivering another finger flick that knocked the billionaire out of the fight.

*One down.* He thinks idly before something jumps on his back and starts to punch his face.

"Oh for the love of god Rogers!" His patient and misplaced hero worship of the man were through as he uses his flight ability to flip them around and slam his opponent into the ground. That got to the patriotically garbed man to release him which he used to quickly dash from the seen only to return with a heft length of rope.

"Let's see you break out of this." Is all Xander says to the man as he pulls him up and begins to tie him up from neck to toe until only his head is free and the rest is cocooned in rope.

Superman takes a moment to admire his work before causally pushing the man and have him flat on his back. It was a ta that point he could hear Thor coming in hot and ready for some payback but at his point the Kryptonian was in no mood to oblige him.

He faces him, seeing that his face sported some burn and his hair was singed, grabs the wrist holding Mjolnir while the other slams into the thunder god's stomach. Thor gasps as air is forced out of his lungs only for his opponent to then slam his head into his nose as he had done so earlier with sickening crunch being heard. Thor rarely feels this much pain but the foe he faces is more than able to go toe to toe with the deity, he tries to throw a punch but its easily batted away and gets a left hook to the face for his troubles followed by a right and then a knee to the stomach.

"I've had enough, how about you?" Xander says before he punches the man again and again despite his efforts to the contrary.

"You will not beat me fiend."

"Your bruises and cuts say otherwise, but the thing is Thor that I am not in the wrong here or have you forgotten that I have been deemed worthy?"

"SILENCE!" Thor screams as he summons his weapon and hurls it at the man who looks resigned before once more grabbing it mid air and keeping in his grasp.

"This is just getting ridiculous." Superman idly comment as he hurls Mjolnir upward before charging Thor and slamming his fists into the man's chest.

"Ugh!"

"Now time to go to sleep." And with those words he turned the large man around and placed his arms around his neck into a sleeper hold. Thor naturally struggles against this but is in no condition to fight back until finally the lights go out.

"THOR!" Steve shouts in alarm from his place on the floor as Superman gently lays him down. Afterwards he turns to face the man with a saddened look despite their previous battle, the truth being he never wanted this fight but he could hardly stand by and let the X-men be punished for doing nothing wrong in the first place.

"I just want you to understand one thing Captain, I didn't want to do this to any of you but you forced my hand."

"You think this is the end of it? You will pay for this you hear me!?" Rogers spat venomously.

"…do you remember what I asked you at the start of this?"

"What are you…?"

"I asked if you knew the difference between a good soldier and a good man." Superman continues as he looks at him with a neutral gaze, as if he was weighing the man before him and find him wanting.

"You followed your orders without question, in this you are a good soldier. But the fact that you refused to question the possibility that the X-men were set up, the tactics used against them or consider that the men and women you led were emotionally comprised shows you are not a good man."

At that point he approached the Captain and bended down to get a better look at the defiant man.

"You are no Sentinel of Liberty, no champion of the people, all I see is a thug who can't make choices for himself. You disappoint me Captain Rogers, you and your Ultimate's all disappoint me. Know that I will protect them Captain, from you and the government if I must while also continuing my mission to protect humanity as a whole regardless of what you think of me today or tomorrow."

And with that said Superman took to the air to look for his charges while leaving behind men who he once thought of heroes.

The end.

A/N: Well here it is, it's not perfect and not pretty but here we are. Yes it I did draw some manner of inspiration from Endgame though obviously Xander was not trying to kill them only keep them from capturing the X-men…and perhaps humble them as well, or at least that's how I saw it when I wrote this.


End file.
